


Say I Do

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, before during and after Tangled, many ideas, multiple one-shots in one place, others in tune with Tangled, some AU to Tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 46,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple one-shots centered around the movie "Tangled" and its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net on 12/20/2010, finished on 6/15/2011, posted in 32 chapters - transferring all worthy fanfics to A03/deleting ff.net account. Will not be posted in 32 chapters for authors notes reasons and putting one-shots fully together. 
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
> Do not own anything recognized, especially when it comes to Tangled. Might own certain names or characters through-out any one one-shot.

**Say I Do**

"Are you happy with me?"

She looked at Eugene with a puzzled look. They were walking out in the palace gardens, coming up beside the flowing fountain. She faced him, almost not recognizing the moment. But she had a feeling... "Happy with you? I'm more than happy with you. I'm… I'm complete with you." Rapunzel took his hand, holding it close.

He pulled her close and decided the moment had come. It had been long enough. And he wasn't waiting any longer.

"If you… are complete with me." He smiled as she put a hand on his chest. "And you love me. Then, Rapunzel, will you… marry me?"

She let his question linger. She had wondered when he would ask her. She had actually asked him twice less than a year before. But he had refused. She had dropped it, not expecting anything more. Somehow… their hearts had not intertwined like they should have. And now… now they were inseparable and perfect together. And his question was just in time.

"Rapunzel?"

She clutched his shirt and smiled again. His worried look told her she had thrown him just enough of a line to taunt him. "Oh, Eugene. Of course I will marry you." Rapunzel slipped her arms around his neck and he didn't stop her from coming close - close enough for their lips to touch.

For what had not been there before bloomed into a passion that took them into the future. And what a glorious future awaited Princess Rapunzel and commoner Eugene Fitzherbert.


	2. Worth Fighting For

**Worth Fighting For**

Eugene knew what he needed to do. To give Rapunzel back to her beloved parents, the King and the Queen. But he was _a little_ nervous. Just a little.

No, maybe a lot.

"Do you think they'll remember me? Like me? What if I'm really not the lost princess?" Rapunzel held onto his arm as they walked through the forest, headed for the kingdom. Maximus was up ahead of them, clearing a path, staying confident and in charge.

He tried not to laugh. She was freaking out when he'd said they would go to the kingdom together. She needed to claim her position as the Royal Princess of Corona. "Well, the hair change might be shocking at first, but I'm sure they will love you. And yes - you _are_ the princess." He didn't doubt her in any way. His hand lingered in the short locks of her golden-turned-brown hair. It wasn't going to change - ever. Somehow he'd wished he could have done something else - but cutting her seventy-foot long hair had been necessary. Vital. Life-or-death.

"Oh, Eugene. Eighteen years. This isn't going to feel awkward, do you think?"

He almost lost his lunch. _Awkward? Awkward? Brownie, please. The most awkward part of this is walking into the kingdom a wanted thief who should have been hung a day before. No, not awkward at all. Heartbreaking and tearful with happiness and rejoicing - for you, no, not awkward! Me… this could get complicated._ But he didn't voice his thoughts. He just shrugged.

"Awkward or just terrifying?" She sighed, not really asking for an answer as she put her head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind it. They had a day's walk to the kingdom. And she was going to have to find the strength to say just the word 'hi' to her birth parents…

They walked and walked… and walked.

When the bridge to the kingdom finally appeared on the horizon, Maximus halted them in their forward procession and ordered them demandingly onto his back. Eugene helped Rapunzel up, thinking he would walk beside. Well… no. Maximus glared at Eugene when he didn't get on. Rapunzel just giggled. "He wants you up here too, silly."

Eugene just rolled his eyes, but eventually got onto the horse. Satisfied, Maximus took off at a trot, heading down the hill to the bridge.

But Maximus was a smart horse. As he wandered into town with Eugene and Rapunzel on his back, the three guards that were coming out of the nearby coffee shop didn't have to even question the pair of individuals on the Captain of the Guard's Royal stead, Maximus. They did, however, wonder why Maximus was without their Captain. But it was only a momentary thought.

Eugene was a little unsure about seeing guard. His face had seen enough wanted posters, he was sure they would notice him. He was a criminal - a wanted man. A _very_ wanted man. Actually, he was supposed to be dead (even though he really wanted to know if it counted that he had, in fact, _died_ clinically… he just was living now, walking around, breathing the air, smelling the roses, the whole shibang. But he doubted he could claim that in front of the King. He even had a hinting suspicion it was _going_ to come up before too long after Rapunzel was given back to her rightful parents.) Guess with Maximus, things would just have to wait on his fate.

The gates were closed when they got to the palace. The two guards at the front yawned as Eugene slipped from Maximus's back and announced that he had an important announcement for the King and Queen. The just blinked.

Rapunzel got down, a little nervous herself. "I don't want to be a bother," she said, stepping up beside Eugene. "But I don't know if I remind you of anyone, but um… I'm the lost princess."

In all the years of working in the Royal Army, of working even just the front gates, the two guards had actually greeted a few _too_ many supposed princesses. The one of the left, fat and chubby, with blond hair and a blond mustache, yawned.

But the skinny man on the right with brown locks covered by a gold helmet and a clean-shaven face looked in closely, like he did every so-called princess. And he gasped. "JERRY!"

In a rush, Rapunzel and Eugene had to leave Maximus at the gate, promising to find him later. He snorted, neighing happily, as the guards ran for the doors, one shouting that the greatest discovery of their lives had just been made, the other, the fat guy, leading them to the very balcony that the original lantern had been lifted off into the sky from.

Rapunzel looked over at Eugene as he took in the moment. She was really it. She was _the_ Princess, the Royal Princess of Corona, lost and now… found. "Eugene?" She got shy. This was all happening too fast. She had _just_ turned eighteen. And now she was finding her true parents, her true place in the kingdom, and she had found the love of her life - she had fallen in love. Deeply in love. Lost him and gained him back. He was Eugene Fitzherbert.

"Yes?" He smiled, giving her his full attention.

"I don't have to be scared… do I?"

He took her hand. "No. Because this is where you belong. Not in that tower. Not anywhere but here. You are the rightful heir, the Princess of Corona. And nothing can say you aren't. Nothing can stop you. Because you are their daughter."

She smiled and let his hand linger on hers.

The door swung open and their hands released. She turned towards the doors, the King and Queen, eyes wide and mystified, slowly advancing onto the balcony.

Rapunzel did get shy though. She put her hand on her other arm, rubbing it. She was _nervous_.

The Queen stepped up, staring in awe at the girl that stood before them. She looked… she looked just like their daughter, just all grown up. And the Queen knew it was her. Her hair was brunette instead of golden when she was brown, but hair color sometimes changed.

And because she knew, she enveloped her daughter in a hug. Rapunzel was their daughter. She was found. Oh, SHE WAS FOUND!

Eugene watched as the Queen and King hugged their returned daughter. _Okay… they're happy. I'm happy. Good, now Eugene, you have to get the hell out of this kingdom before someone notices you. Before someone decides your head is best served on a silver platter to the king. Yeah, yeah, good idea to leave._

But it was never that simple. The Queen was so very overjoyed to have her daughter home, she held off the King's possible reaction to Flynn Rider by announcing to the kingdom that their daughter, named Rapunzel, was returned to them safe and sound. The lanterns had worked. They had brought their daughter _back home_.

Eugene was swept into the festivities, holding onto Rapunzel's hand, gripping the handlebar and just staying by her side as a week of rejoicing continued on. It was a joyous, wonderful, ecstatic week. Everything was turned up ten notches. Everything was bigger, brighter, happier… better.

At the end of it all, Eugene was sure no one was going to touch him. Little did he know what was in store for him.

The Queen had graciously given him a room in the palace, only a little piece of a reward for bringing their precious daughter home to them. But after the kingdom's party, it became a time to wander and investigate. Unfortunately, old habits for him died hard. He didn't steal - change of heart came with being clinically dead for a few minutes in Rapunzel's arms. No… more like just having his face on a few… _wanted posters_.

The guards had been kind enough to leave him alone. He was the rescuer, the returner of Princess Rapunzel. There was dignity and awe in that title. He was off the hook… but not with the most demanding, important figure in the whole kingdom. Right. The King had not exactly let him off the hook… and Eugene soon learned he was on a very fine line.

His wandering took him down a deserted hallway one afternoon while Rapunzel was learning how to write and read effectively in her lessons. Being held captive with only three books for eighteen years truly diminished her learning capacity and put her horribly behind individuals her age. She had a lot of catching up to do just in general. But on that day, during that wandering, he came to a halt when a prominent figure stopped him in his tracks.

"Rider." The voice came from behind. He was called that often, even though he told numerous people he was really Eugene, Eugene Fitzherbert. A few caught on. Some still had the guts to call him Rider though. And this voice… chills went down Eugene's spin. _Your majesty…_

Eugene gulped and turned, barely missing a beat as he got on one knee, murmuring, "Your majesty."

The King stepped up, narrowing his eyes at the commoner that walked the palace grounds. He was the interesting individual that went from thievery to escaping an execution to bringing back the lost princess of Corona. But the thief part made him skeptical.

"If I remember correctly, I think I ordered your execution at a very late hour on my daughter's birthday. Care to explain?"

Eugene kept his head down. Somehow he had known this was going to come up. His fate was hanging in the balance. And he… he almost had no case. "Coincidence?" Yup, he had no case. It was a long, drawn out story of how he had found her in the tower, guided her to the kingdom, let her see the lanterns, gotten arrested, learned that she was the lost princess, escaped, ran back to the tower, died to save Rapunzel, and then lived to bring her back to her rightful parents and to her spot at Princess of Corona. Yeah, he had _no case_ whatsoever.

"Coincidence? Hmph."

Eugene wasn't sure what to say. Maybe if he did give the whole story… He looked up, swallowing. "Your highness-"

"I find one _fault_ , one wrong move from you, I will have a reason to keep my order. But, since you brought back my daughter, I give you a pass. Only since it makes her happy. One fault, I end you. Understand, Rider?"

Eugene nodded hastily, biting his lip.

The King nodded and turned, leaving. He disappeared around a corner and Eugene was once again alone.

He blinked. And maybe it was better that way. Better to be closely watched, on a fine line of probation, then to know that a bounty had once been over his head, that he was still a criminal. His habits could die hard. But he would fight for Rapunzel. Even in the face of possible death.

_Because isn't she worth fighting for, even if I want to run?_


	3. I'm Still Here

**I'm Still Here**

Princess Rapunzel raced through the palace hallways, frantic. She only had a few minutes to act. And she was far from her destination.

Nothing could calm her anxious heart. Nothing could stop her from almost screaming. And nothing… nothing could seem to stop her father's orders. She had pleaded for two days with him. She had actually pleaded for the whole two weeks, but her words were pushed aside, forgotten. Ignored. He would not relent from his official order. If Rapunzel didn't find some loophole soon, she was going to lose her one and only true love.

She threw herself against a door. It slammed opened, and she skidded to a halt in a large hallway in the prison. "No!" Her eyes were wide, terrified. _This can't happen. No, please, just no!_

 

* * *

What he had thought and what he had gained were two different things. He had thought he had changed and possibly become Eugene again. But what he had gained was an unforgiving King… and a broken heart. Rapunzel had visited him more than he could count in the past two days, saying she would stop her father. Unfortunately, her pleas had been futile. Nothing could stop a King when he put his mind to it; even if that meant breaking his own daughter's heart.

He was led down the hall, shackled and lonely. Rapunzel hadn't even visited that early morning. Sadly, the sun had started to rise and with it his very last morning.

The guards at his sides were unfamiliar, and maybe that was a welcome. He'd only been in a cell for two weeks, but it had taken much back and forth to finally get his neck in a noose. It was a slow walk, such mournful for someone who had been given one last morning. But maybe it was supposed to be that way - he was losing his life for living a life of stealing. Bringing back the lost Princess was but a small price to lessen the charges… he was still going to hang.

They rounded a corner and a door up ahead hit the wall with ringing force. Rapunzel flew into the hallway, stopping with wide eyes. Everything about her said no. She stated it. "No!"

One guard stepped in front of the prisoner, the other putting a hand on Flynn Rider's shoulder, stopping any escape. "Princess." They bowed, Flynn's expression filled with half relief, half sorrow. She shouldn't have come. She should have not witnessed this. It was a welcome and curse for her to be standing before him, heart racing and hands trembling.

Rapunzel didn't know what to say. She was losing all hope. But she found some ammo. "You can't do this."

"We have our orders, your highness." They were back in standing positions, both anxious to proceed to the courtyard. They started walking again, past her, on towards the outside. Flynn's eyes followed her. He just couldn't find words. Only his eyes betrayed what he felt.

She looked about ready to cry. _Oh, Eugene._ "No, please. I don't understand."

"Could you please give us one moment?" Flynn didn't hesitate to ask for one last moment. He'd found something to grasp and hoped they would accept his request. The guards shrugged and took a step away, washing their hands of the deed.

She threw her arms around him, almost sobbing. "Wow, Blondie," He murmured as her tears started to soak his shoulder. She was desperate.

"I couldn't stop him. I couldn't." Rapunzel had put her head on his shoulder and was crying. She hugged him with everything she had, not letting go. He couldn't die. Not yet. Not ever.

"It's okay. I deserve what I'm getting." He had never fully gone back to Eugene. He was still Flynn Rider. And his past actions, his thievery, and his criminal background created a hard backbone for this penalty. But even Flynn Rider knew that dying was pointless. Only an action in itself from someone else. He wasn't sure he deserved it all. But Rapunzel was going to have to go on without him. For some reason, the King was unrelenting to see him fall this way. Even though he could see the love that echoed from the thief to the newfound Princess.

"No, no. You saved me. You brought me back! This isn't right."

He put a hand on her waist, the only action he could do with chained wrists. She felt it and paused. He leaned in, whispering, "No matter what happens to me, no matter my death soon, don't forget me. Don't forget that I love you. Forever."

It created more tears, but Rapunzel couldn't stop what her father had ordered.

Then it was all over. The guards were back on him, dragging him down the hall to the doors that would lead him to death.

She ran back out the door she'd entered, racing for her father. "NO!"

* * *

Rapunzel screamed, her same no in her dream echoing in her bedroom. "NO!"

She burst into tears. They swam in her eyes as she tumbled out of bed, trying to breathe. _No, Eugene. No!_

The dream was new. And she needed to find him.

It was a race against time almost as she ran, swift like a river, down two sets of stairs and down another hallway until she reached the door. She pushed, fumbling with the knob. Tears were still in her eyes as she stumbled in, gulping.

He was sound asleep in bed, right where he should have been.

Well, he _had_ been.

"Rapunzel?" He was rubbing his eyes as she slammed the door with too much noise for that time of night and barreled into him in bed, more sobs escaping her lips. Rapunzel was a disaster.

"EUGENE!"

He didn't even get to say another word, as she hugged him, choking him.

"Dreams, another dream! My father can't - he won't. I won't let him!" She was mumbling and crying, a mess in his arms. He was on his back, trying to understand her. _A dream. She-she had a horrible dream. Another one. Oh, honey._

"Rapunzel, I don't understand," he managed to get out, gasping for air. Her nightmares could be bad. This one was the worst apparently.

She relaxed some against him, struggling with emotions. She seemed to be calming some. "He was going to hang you." He couldn't see the tears, but he could hear them.

He put a hand on her back, holding her close. "That's new." It was a little worrying. Now he was being hanged. She dreamed of his permanent death, and her death, and Gothel attacking. So many versions - this one was different. New. Unnerving. But he kept calm, hoping she would feel safe.

"I couldn't stop him. He can't do that." She put a hand on his cheek, feeling warmth. He was alive. Not dead. Thoroughly alive – breathing in and out. Awake. Heart beating.

"I don't think he will be anytime soon. He pardoned me, Blondie." He put his own hand on hers that rested on his cheek, wondering if she was really willing to be in the position they were: she was in his lap, her hand on his cheek, her head on his chest, and his own hand on her back. They hadn't been that close before. But she didn't notice nor care nor freak out about it. She was scared still. And he sensed it.

"I can't lose you."

"I'll be here forever. I promise."

She managed a smile at that word. "Promise. You asked me to promise not to forget you."

He thought about that. "I would never want you to forget me. I'm right, you know."

She brought her lips to his, taking in his smell, the feel of his face, the way his goatee felt rough against her own skin. He was everything to her. She couldn't lose him.

"I love you." She was growing tired, her eyes shutting. With him so close, and alive and well in her arms, she felt content enough to go back to sleep. It was all happening so fast…

He felt her falling back into dream land, but he knew it wouldn't be like the first dream that night. He rubbed her back, noting her breathing. He loved her too. She was sweet and kind and a princess. Perfect and wonderful.

She went back into dream land, still in his arms, her hand still on his cheek. It was warm and real… and bright.

"I love you too, Blondie. I love you too."

_No matter what happens to me, no matter my wanderings, don't forget me. Don't forget that I love you. Forever. Because you are my love..._


	4. My Impending Doom to Rescue

** My Impending Doom to Rescue **

The force of the ship hitting the wall threw me into the conscious world. I opened my eyes to find my pitiful existence worse off than before: Roped to the mast of a ship, hands slack on the wheel. As if it didn't look even the more of a set-up, the precious crown I had tried getting rid of was in my right hand.

"Rapunzel," I murmured, trying to remember what had happened. I had fought with the brother's… I gasped. She was their prisoner. She was alone without me - someone she had trusted. And by now, she completely distrusted me. And was a goner.

"RAPUNZEL!" I cried, horrified, scared. How had the stupid Stabbington brother's, who couldn't even get the crown BY THEMSELVES, happen to knock me out?

To my horrid dismay and luck, two guards had seen the ship hit the wall. And I had been recognized. "It's Rider!"

My cries didn't help matters as they and a few friends came to take me prisoner. I had been on more wanted posters then most. I wasn't going to escape this one.

I struggled against my captivity, the ropes scrapping, but not coming clean in time. I was more worried about Rapunzel and what the horrible brother's might do to her. Money aside - she was a naïve eighteen-year old girl.

I grew even more frantic, even as the guards jumped into the boat and untied me. I'd gotten, sadly, carelessly caught - and Rapunzel would pay for my actions. _No… this isn't happening!_

"No, please. Guys! Come on!" The guards dragged me from the boat. I didn't have any time to bolt when cut loose. I was their prisoner. I was helpless, even though I tried to struggle. Their grip grew tight and I knew it was useless.

They hauled me down the road, winding down the long trek to the prison. I was still very worried about Rapunzel. But convincing the guards was, as I found out at the boat, a useless hope. "Rapunzel's out there somewhere! I have to find her!"

The guards only pulled harder. One snickered even. They didn't believe me. As I knew - I was a thief, a tricker - a liar. I used my words and good looks to con others. So why believe me now? Why believe me ever?

In an instant I hated myself for the first time. My image - that fake reputation I had conjured up - was my ruin. I was going to rot in a jail cell - or worse, die. And Rapunzel would stay in the hands of Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

We reached the prison and after a few twists and turns and down a few hallways, I was thrown carelessly into a cell. I turned, wide eyed, as the door slammed with a sickening bang. For once, I was sickened to the core. I was done for.

They left, one guard handling the crown to give back to the King and Queen, another yelling down the corridor to probably the Captain, "We've caught Rider!"

Someone was bound to tell the King that I was caught. As if matters couldn't get any worse, right?

I slumped to the floor, powerless. Rapunzel was… gone. "Oh, Rapunzel, I'm so sorry," I whispered, knowing that out in the moonlight, she was not going to last. The brother's had wanted her and her hair - and with one punch, they got her, payment in full. I was sent to my fate while they went free.

I wanted to throw up. Everything had been going so well. The boat, the lanterns - even that ridiculous frog. But my changed heart got me knocked out and in the hands of the King's men. I could only guess what my fate would be. It would either be rotting away in a jail cell for the remainder of my years or only one more sunrise - then a rope and a trapdoor.

I didn't want to think about that though. Maybe I wouldn't die. It was possible…

I leaned back against the bars, holding back the few pent-up tears within me. Rapunzel was lost, alone, and probably frightened. All because of me.

I had nothing else to do but to sit there and ponder my existence. I went back in time, when I had first encountered the Stabbington brother's. It hadn't been for the crown, but for a diamond in a museum in the kingdom. We'd gotten away unscathed. And then we just kept going, stealing and doing our merry business. Until the crown. We bumped heads, stole it - and separated. They were troublesome fellows. I didn't want them to have the crown. And now I wish they had never learned about her… all because of me and my selfishness.

Except how did they learn about her? How had they known about her hair, the magic within it? I stood as my breathing became shallow, my heart racing. _I never told them. Someone told them. Someone else is a part of this destructive path._

And then I started pacing. My anger towards them was about to be unleashed. It was full-blown. I paced, angry and annoyed and worried and distraught. There were so many thoughts, so many questions, so little answers… As a last ditch attempt at any clemency, I grabbed the barred windows, clutching them. The sun was rising, appearing on the horizon. If anything was going to happen, it was going to be soon. Sunrise was a popular time to… to die.

The door squeaked open. I turned to find two guards and the Captain at my cell. He looked regal - in charge and demanding. "Let's get this over with, Rider."

I wanted to gulp. I wanted to cry. But I was scared. And I really didn't want to know truly what they had in store for me.

Something he said ran through my mind right then. _"I've been waiting a long time for this, Rider."_ A sword flashed in my eyes.

"Where are we going?" I tentatively asked with hands slack at my side. I was oddly calm. Not a good combo - guards and calm.

His look, hardly remorse for my own life, gave my fate away. I had stolen and cheated.

I put my hand to my neck, whispering, "Oh." I was going to be hung - because I was… a criminal.

To be honest, I was no less deserving, I knew that. But today? With Rapunzel out there, needing me? My heart broke in two.

The guards entered the cell and pushed me to my knees. I was too numb to fight as they shackled my wrists behind me. They pulled me to my feet and marched me out of my cell. Guess everyone has a time to die. Mine had come.

The Captain led us through the prison, guiding my body towards a punishment I couldn't escape. My eyes followed the floor. I was going to die - and I would never see Rapunzel again.

Then I saw _them_ , out of the corner of my eye. They had been caught - their own tricks had done them in also. I got courage almost instantly - I remembered that they had to have known somehow through someone else about Rapunzel and her hair.

With one added ounce of strength, I butted the guard to my left and did the same to the one on my right before any reaction from the Captain could stop me from swinging my chains in front of me and grabbing one of the brother's.

"Tell me how you knew about her!" I yelled, furious.

His eyes were as large as saucers. My hands held right to his shirt, my grip iron fast. My eyes blazed. I wasn't happy. Death was making me a mad man, in some way or another. "It wasn't us! It was the old lady!"

My grip slackened. _Old lady?_ I gulped. "Old lady?" Rapunzel's 'mother' - who wasn't really her mother. She was keeping Rapunzel locked up in that tower for her own use. And if I was in here, and they were in here - that meant even worse off for Rapunzel that I had imagined the brother's would have done with her.

But hands were on my shoulders again, yanking me from my spot by their cell, dragging me down the hall towards the awaiting punishment. I struggled, anxious, shaken by the news I had just discovered. I needed to get to Rapunzel. I needed her back. "No, you don't understand! Rapunzel is in trouble!"

Convincing none, I wrestled even harder to escape. I wasn't willing to die - not this way, and not before getting back Rapunzel.

A window passed and a glance brought the gallows into my view. I felt my heart stop. True beyond true: I was going to die. I wasn't willing. _This isn't happening…_

We still traveled forward, the guard's paces faster. I was being a problem - a nuisance.

We walked through another door and I still fought to get away. A hand grabbed the back of my neck and held me down. I saw the floor pretty darn well. _Thanks, buster._ It stopped my struggle, to their luck. It was useless anyway. I wasn't going to make it to Rapunzel.

The corridor we had just walked into faced another door. The last door before all hope would be completely gone. Even though I was sure a noose would circle my neck soon enough. I knew I was dead already. I was only a walking shell… the soul was gone. The struggle was… was gone.

The door behind us slammed shut. The door in front of us did the same. Something was happening.

I managed to glance to my right, and to my surprise, I saw a ceramic unicorn was sitting in an indent. _The Pub thugs._

"What is going on?" The Captain bellowed, banging on the door leading to my destruction after he had tried the knob a few times.

The window slid open and Drunk Cupid's face appeared. "What's the password?"

The Captain blinked. "What?"

"Not even close." And Drunk Cupid disappeared as the window closed.

"Open this door!"

Drunken Cupid laughed from the other side. "Nope!"

"I'll give you till a count of three!" Then the Captain started to count.

"One!" The guard to my left disappeared upwards. I blinked, a small smile slipping onto my face.

"Two!" The one on my right was gone soon too. I stood straight up, awe-struck.

"Three!" The Captain spun at a sound behind him - it hadn't been me, I'm just telling you that now.

His eyes burned with hatred at me as I lifted a hand in a small wave. I was alone - my body guards for this excursion were gone.

His face said, "What is going on?" but before any other actions could happen, the door opened behind him and a pub thug waltzed in wielding a frying pan. The Captain was out like a light.

"Frying pans! Who knew, right?" I exclaimed. I was filled with relief and awe. Someone had come to save my sorry butt. Someone, they being the Pub thugs, where letting me save Rapunzel.

The chains came off with one flick of a key from the Pub thug wielding the frying pan and I was sent racing for another courtyard - my escape was in full play. We reached the courtyard in time to see that enough soldiers to take down another kingdom were headed our way. We were either going to escape or being taken captive - I would be hung, and the others… I didn't want to think of their fate in helping a fellow escape execution.

To my sorry bottom's thankful humbleness, I got instructions.

"Head down."

"Head down," I repeated.

I was a little excited to get out of there.

"Arms in."

I brought my arms in. "Arms in."

"Knees apart."

I said it, did it, but got confused. "Knees apart."

Wait, wait. "What? Knees apart? Why do I need my knees apart?"

And a second later I was flying through the air. I landed neatly, unscathed as a war began below with the thugs and soldiers, on Maximus.

I was humbled. A first, I know. "Max, you did this?"

He nodded and after my rambling mouth wasted time, we took off. We had to get to the tower as soon as possible. There was no stopping us.

Rapunzel needed us.


	5. Unspoken Silence

**Unspoken Silence**

The sun was soon to appear. Clothes had been set out the night before at his request by the two servants who shadowed him like a hawk. In barely two weeks everything had changed. His name, his outlook on life… and even how his life was lived. With the return of Royal Princess Rapunzel - lost and locked away in a tower for eighteen years before finally being found - things were looking up as the grand celebration of her return tapered off after a week. It was safe to say A LOT had changed in such a short time.

It was on that early morning, at sunrise, that Eugene Fitzherbert, reformed thief - once called Flynn Rider - found himself awaking in an unfamiliar bedroom in a large castle, completely pardoned and free to court the newfound Princess. But it wasn't the formalities or the servants or being in a comfortable four-poster bed after years of on the run and living off others that was bothering him that bright and early day. He was slow to rise, even slower at finding the strength to put one foot in front of the other.

He found his daily wears, sighing as he slowly undressed, painfully letting reminders of what that day held slip into his mind.

_"We got a grand idea. Let's steal the lost princess's crown," said the brother without the eye patch. The one with the eye patch didn't say much - if at all._

_He rolled his eyes. Who really stole a crown guarded worse than the diamond as big as a dog three kingdoms over? Really? All three of them had been on enough wanted posters to spend the rest of their lives in a cell - why just make the punishment worse. "Riiiiight," he answered, downing the last of the beer he'd managed to somehow pay for. He was a thief… money came at desperate times._

_"We have it all figured out. You just have to help us. We'll split the price three ways."_

_Why in the world were these two even asking for his help? Did they not remember last time? That emerald in Gerard - eye patch had actually gotten arrested in the act._

_No, these two were just stupid enough to want anything, covet it, and then come crawling back to just the right person to get it for them. Without a thought of possible consequences. "What would I have to do?"_

_"There's a hatch right above the crown. We get on the roof, lower you on a rope to the crown; we drag you back up after you snatch it. All while behind the guards' backs."_

_He snorted. A plan that just seemed SO worthy of his time._

_"You do this, you can buy that lame island you want, Rider."_

_And in his eyes flashed money signs_. Island? _And he agreed. "Fine. Let's do this."_

The physical appearance of a sigh came again. At that time, he hadn't thought harm would come. Well, it had brought him first joy to annoyance…. To almost dying… to dying… to now living in a castle… as Eugene. Flynn was gone. Or at least he hoped. While that book had been a vital part of his childhood, acting out Flynn Rider hadn't gone as smoothly as he'd hoped… the thieving business, for one. Then Rapunzel had come into his life… and today. Today, of all days…

The shirt slid over his head and he pulled, bringing it to its resting spot on his shoulders. New wardrobe, new name… new everything. He was someone new. He slipped off his pants and dragged on the next pair. He felt like a broken record.

Oh more, a shattered piece of glass. Something was off. He just… he could place it, he just didn't want to state it.

The knock came a few seconds later as he started buttoning the vest. The servants had been kind enough to leave him alone, at his request, that morning. It was early - no one should be up as the sun fully rises. After that - sure.

"Yes?" He answered, glancing in a mirror as he finished dressing. Pale and pasty. Rapunzel would never say it - but after years of thinking he was actually more becoming then most, he figured he probably could let that self-esteem go. He was more humble. But if she could love him for who he was - he was fine to agree with her dotes.

"Are you okay?" She had one foot in the door, a frown on her face. She had somehow noted his tone of voice. Remorse. Maybe a little discomfort. Off-handed.

Rapunzel had dressed in a silky blue, a bonnet covering her brunette hair. She had more than enough servants carving her out of ice and chiseling a master piece every day. He saw the shoes… in her right hand that was hiding behind the door as she stood wedged in the opening she had made for herself. Beauty at its finest. And yet a frown had replaced a possible smile. _Don't feel sorry for me. I deserve this. I'm just… not accepting._

"Well, with that frown, I might be asking you the same thing." He couldn't help it. She was just asking to have the question redirected.

"Eugene, not the time. My father expects us in ten minutes."

He couldn't bring himself to tell her. But she had to know at one point. "I really… I can't go."

She pauses, the frown disappearing, a look of remorse following so close behind. "Oh."

The shoes drop and without a thought she's by his side, helping him button the last button. She had noticed that he was taking forever to get it in the hole. His hands were shaking as she took them. _So much for regretting the day,_ he thought.

"Can you tell _me_ how you feel about today?" Dinner the night before had created slit tension between Eugene and the Queen when she had asked a somewhat private question about that coming morning. Eugene had sadly slipped out of the room without an answer, eyes dark and brooding. Rapunzel hadn't gotten him out of his room for the rest of the evening. Nor had she entered, at his own command.

It was hard enough trying to conceal the anger and the troubling thoughts that came up every time he thought about _them_. Now Rapunzel wanted to know what was bothering him so much about… about judgment day. Sighing once more, he led them to the two chairs side by side on the other side of the room and set her down. Taking a seat himself, he finally told her the reason of his off-handed brushes and quiet demeanor. For once, he was a little scarred.

"It's hard enough knowing I deserve the same punishment, and I almost got what was coming to me, yet I was still pardoned. I'm not sure I have the strength to watch those two take what is coming to them. I should be right next them."

Her fingers laced with his and she squeezed. "But you've changed. They haven't."

"I'm still a thief - reformed or not. And my past defines who I am."

"It doesn't always have to. Come on, look at my past. Eighteen years in a tower. Guess who got me out there to find a whole new beginning?"

He didn't have to answer that question, and he didn't _want_ to see where she was going with her point. But he knew it - and he hated to accept it. It wasn't… it wasn't him. "Island or not, I'm still one of them."

Rapunzel didn't try to convince him otherwise. She knew he was a changed man. He just wasn't very accepting of that thought that he was changed.

"Should I tell my father you're not coming?"

"If you would?"

She kissed his hand and nodded. "It will all be over with soon."

He knew she was right. But he wasn't willing to walk out onto that balcony and watch.

* * *

They trudged down the hall, one behind the other, guards surrounding them. After a week, the King had sentenced them to die. The celebration of the Princess had finished and their punishment due.

What was it to them, death? All their lives they had stolen, misused and mistreated others. Now their punishment was to hang till death. And for both, maybe they didn't care. But somewhere inside they found a shred of innocence - hope to say that maybe it was all a joke. Maybe it was Rider pulling a fast one on them.

Yes, they knew he was alive. And yes, they knew he was in the good graces of the King. Not a word about them, but would they kid themselves to think Rider would pull for them in any way? After knocking him out and sending him into the grasps of guards bent on giving him one last night, they hardly doubted that Flynn Rider would grant them clemency.

It was the early morning sun that hit the older brother, the one that talked and drew together every plan and put it into action. The door slammed shortly after as his younger brother, a patch over his left eye, walked out behind him. The sun was bright. Too bright for a morning of executions…

He stopped, the guards pausing in mild confusion. The gallows were ahead and it was only a matter of time before they were both dead. Looking up into the sky, towards the castle, he saw the King, the Queen, their precious newfound Princess - she looked oddly familiar - but no Rider. The one to spin a tale so well and steal a crown from a room full of palace guards had decided not to show.

_Silly Rider. You will be where we are going soon enough. See you in hell._

The guards marched forward again and there was nothing else to dwell on.

Everyone has a time to die. Theirs had come.

* * *

The quiet sound of the door shutting didn't pull him from his thoughts.

_RIDER!_

_We do this, and you can buy your own castle._

He shuddered, wrapping an arm around his waist. He felt cold. He stepped over to the window, looking out _. No_.

Somehow he had found a perfect view of the gallows below _._ Nervous or distressed or mournful didn't cut it. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. But he couldn't pry his eyes away.

The first Stabbington brother had the noose placed around his neck, and then the next the same.

Eugene didn't feel the fall. He just blanked.

* * *

A warm hand touched his cheek as he surfaced. The cold floor wasn't under his feet, nor under his back. His eyes swam under the lids, the darkness terrifying. He'd… he'd…

"Ugh…" He swallowed, feeling his toes, his legs, his arms… he was all still in one piece.

"EUGENE!" It was loud enough to make him cringe painfully. The hand on his cheek moved and two lips met his own. She was right next to him.

They released and he opened his eyes, finding himself back in bed, back in his night wear… back in his bedroom. "What… happened?" The last thing he remembered was a cold feeling creeping up his back. The brothers… the brothers!

"You fainted. A servant found you. You scared me to death!" She wrapped an arm around his, her hair rustled, her blue dress from that morning replaced with a more simpler dress of pink and a bow in back. If she had been crying, he couldn't tell.

"They…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"They're gone. Was that what caused you to faint?"

He narrowed his eyes, trying to remember. "I don't know…"

Her hand was back on his cheek. "Well, as long as you are all right."

"I'm fine."

Silence enveloped them. She slid down on the blanket, putting her head beside his.

"You really had me scared, you know."

He managed a small smile. "Did I now?"

"I know you think you should be on the gallows, but I love you." She turned the conversation serious. "And I'm not letting my father touch you. Okay?"

He had been more than humbled since meeting Rapunzel. He had been changed. Humbled more times than he could count and honestly had switched everything around. And maybe with things changed, he could put the past behind him. Or maybe it was the humbling part of his new self that found it hard to accept all was... forgotten.

"I love you."

He didn't have to say much more in response as she moved closer to him, planting a kiss on his cheek, her hand on his shoulder.

Somehow… everything was working for good. And maybe he'd accept it one day. For now, he was going to take it one day at a time...


	6. To Face Another Day

**To Face Another Day**

Lucia plopped the hat on her majesty Royal Princess Rapunzel's head, smiling. "Perfect." Two other servants nodded in agreement.

 _These shoes hurt_ , Rapunzel thought as she caught her reflection in the mirror. Short, straight and annoying brown hair that did nothing, not even grow, stuck out from under the blue aqua fancy hat. She wasn't quite sure why she, of all people, had to be decked out in a blue, billowing dress for such an occasion as it was that morning. It was, with mixed emotions, the execution of the two scoundrels, the Stabbington brothers.

"You better be going, Highness. The sun is showing its face." Lara pointed to the window, pink and purple and the faintest of gold color glittering in the sky beyond.

Rapunzel left, leaving behind her ladies-in-waiting. She headed down the hall, pausing at the head of the grand staircase only long enough to retrieve the curses planted on her poor feet. "Really, who created these monsters?" she huffed, swinging the two-inch heels in her hands, her feet much happier, her steps perhaps lighter, airy than before. Barefoot suited her just fine. Of course, her new teacher Madame Harriet would swear up and down over the fancy shoes, saying it was only proper to even just WEAR shoes. At that time, Rapunzel did not care.

With the sun barely appearing on the horizon, few to none of the servants and footmen were out and about. Waking up soon, of course - but hardly noticing the shoeless Princess as she headed for her boyfriend's room.

She remembered the night before and cringed. Eugene had been turned off by one of her mother's questions at dinner and left early. He'd even locked her and the rest of the castle out of his personal living space. On the eve of the execution of his old partners in crime, Rapunzel could only guess that he was having trouble adjusting. And that his heart was… having trouble adjusting itself.

She reached his bedroom and knocked, the blue, painful, and certainly ridiculous shoes carelessly thrown behind her back - Eugene was also trying to convince her to be the proper Princess - so shoes were expected. Not that he wouldn't notice her bare feet anyway.

"Yes?" she heard his soft, lovely and melting voice call. But it was also filled with something else… what? Remorse? A little discomfort?

She opened the door quietly, slipping one foot in the door. Her face portrayed a frown; sad to know something sad was on his mind. "Are you okay?"

He was dressed in white, his fingers slowly buttoning a black vest. He didn't look happy, but he didn't look angry… he just looked somewhat sad. A little downcast. The morning was not going well at all.

But somehow he still managed to crack a joke. A horrible one at that. "Well, with that frown, I might be asking you the same thing."

Her frown deepened. "Eugene, not the time. My father expects us in ten minutes." A _family_ affair _. Really, father? This kind of thing?_

She watched as his resolve fell apart. He was a broken piece of glass… just like that mirror back in the tower. Fragmented and scarred. His heart had been found… and it was paying. "I really… I can't go," he finally managed to get out.

She let her frown dissolve and his words cut her. _Oh, no. Eugene. This isn't what you want, is it?_ "Oh." She had been watching him attempt to button the last button, but he just hadn't made it since she had walked in. She let the shoes drop and came to his side. She took his hands and helped him button the last of his vest. The hands she'd taken were shaking _. Scared, just a little, my love?_

"Can you tell _me_ how you feel about today?" She asked out loud, hoping he would tell her how he felt. He wouldn't talk to her or anyone else the night before, and if he wasn't ready for this, then maybe it wasn't a good idea to go. But she needed to know how he felt. And she was only finding him scared, for some reason… She waited for him to answer.

He sighed and gently pulled her beside him to the two chairs on the other side of the room. He sat her down and he finally gave her an answer.

"It's hard enough knowing I deserve the same punishment, and I almost got what was coming to me, yet I was still pardoned. I'm not sure I have the strength to watch those two take what is coming to them. I should be right there next them."

And _finally_ she understood. But she was pretty sure he was wrong. She felt for him. She laced her fingers with his own, squeezing. He was so scared, but somewhat un-accepting. He wanted to feel pardoned - but turmoil came with a changed heart. It was going to take time. But he had _changed_ , and that was the better part of it all, right?

"But you've changed. They haven't."

"I'm still a thief - reformed or not. And my past defines who I am."

She still had to argue it to a point. "It doesn't always have to. Come on, look at my past. Eighteen years in a tower. Guess who got me out there to find a whole new beginning?"

He had to see where she was going. But she could only guess he wouldn't. He _didn't_ want to.

"Island or not, I'm still one of them."

She dropped the subject. In her heart she knew he was changed, and she knew he was for the better. It was going to take… take time.

"Should I tell my father you're not coming?"

"If you would?"

 _Of course I will. Anything for you. I wish I could hold your hand and tell you nothing will happen to you. It won't be like those two… nothing like those two. Just know that today will pass by… tomorrow is a new day._ She kissed his hand and nodded in acceptance. "It will all be over with soon."

She kissed him on the forehead as she stood, leaving to greet her mother and father. She left him sitting, pondering his existence, the past, the present, and the future.

Once back in the hall, Rapunzel dreaded the heels, but knew she had to put them back on. After a struggle of torture, the dainty blue shoes were back on. From there she proceeded to the Great Hall, where her mother and father were most likely waiting for her.

It had been a long and joyous week of celebrating her return the week before. Rapunzel had gained a family, a high position in the kingdom, a boyfriend, and even a few servants. The teacher was an added plus. Needless to say, this day of judgment would have come sooner or later. But what troubled Rapunzel the most was that while Eugene was finding a heart - no that was the good part - it was conflicting with guilt. His past had caught up with him and standing before a day unlike another, he struggled to accept. He had already died once. He feared of falling into that treacherous trap of stealing again - and today that resonated hard for him. It was punishable by death. Everything he had done was justifiable for it. But he had not only found someone - a special individual - that he had a true loving heart for, but he had also been pardoned. Completely free. So when he learned that the two brothers were to be executed, he drew within himself - frightened to even think it could and should have been him early that morning, awaiting judgment day.

The doors to the Great Hall opened by the two footmen as she strode down the hall, her loving parents sitting on the two thrones placed at the other end of the long room. They seemed to be deep into a conversation, which promptly quieted as their daughter entered - alone.

"Father, mother," she bowed. She advanced toward them after a swift bending at the waist and the Queen stood, arms held open in greeting. Rapunzel accepted, resting her head against her mother's chest, taking in her smell, her warmth - her love that had lasted forever, never broken _. Lilacs and cinnamon. Hmm!_

"And where is _he_?" Her father, the King, boomed, seemingly a little agitated, annoyed and somewhat disappointed to say the least that Eugene Fitzherbert had not shown up.

Rapunzel held her mother's hand and quietly said, "He wasn't feeling well. He honestly didn't want to come."

The King narrowed his eyes at her daughter, but then just shook his head. "The sun is up."

Her majesty, the Queen, wrapped her arms around Rapunzel as they walked out onto the balcony, the gallows seen below in a courtyard near the prison. Rapunzel gulped, holding her mother close. So maybe she was like Eugene - this was not something she really wanted to see.

The brother's entered the courtyard. Neither seemed very different from the last time she'd seen them. Menacing thugs, thieves on a rampage. They had wanted her hair - now gone. Gothel had gotten them locked up - and here they were, facing the grave. Neither showed remorse nor forgiveness. The King had offered them clemency for giving up their life of crime - not either had given in. To the gallows was their fate.

Rapunzel wanted to say time passed in a flash, but it was slow and it seemed her heart was going a mile a minute. The nooses tightened for both men and she couldn't look. The Queen turned her back, holding her daughter away from the execution.

Then time sped.

"PRINCESS!" The cry came from the door as Oliver, a servant for Eugene, ran, falling to his knees in haste. His face was stricken, fear evident. His breathing was ragged - he'd been rushing.

The King turned at the cry, confused.

"Oliver?" Rapunzel was still learning everyone's names, but she knew this servant. And his frantic motion was startling.

"It's Eugene, your highness. Something has happened!"

The Queen couldn't even stop her daughter if she wanted to as her shoes came off, thrown off to the side, and her feet ran faster than Maximus on a good hard run. Rapunzel didn't even think as Oliver tried to keep up with her, her heart racing. _Eugene, no, please._ Her eyes saw him first, lying on the ground, not moving. Her heart caught in her throat and she let her legs carry her to him. Her hat gone, her breathing heavy, she was on her knees as she found him unconscious in the hall outside his bedroom. Her hand went to feeling for his pulse. _It's there!_ He was alive, but she wasn't sure what was going on. She didn't know what had happened. _Did you faint? Wh-what is going on, Eugene?_

Behind her, Oliver and the Queen ran up. Oliver suggested they take Eugene back into his bedroom, and the Queen agreed. She put a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder, feeling the trembles. "He's okay. I-I-I think," Rapunzel managed to squeak, drawing Eugene into her arms. He wasn't waking up. _I love you. Wake up for me!_

Oliver found a few extra helpers and with help, they managed to gently take Eugene from Rapunzel's arms, promising to be very careful as they saw her forlorn face, and they put him to bed. The Queen let the servants do their job and instructed Rapunzel to change. She knew where her daughter stood. She wouldn't be leaving Eugene's side, not even if the world fell apart.

"Honey, I want you to be in something less frilly. I'll be back with a simpler dress."

Rapunzel nodded as she stood, a few tears at the edges of her eyes. She had never felt so terrified in her life.

After a few minutes Oliver sent the other servants out and let Rapunzel into the room. She rushed in, going to one side of the bed and taking Eugene's lukewarm hand in hers. He was still out, looking peaceful back in bed.

"Oh Eugene!" She held back the tears for a second time that she felt threatening to fall. "Wh-what happened? What is going on? Wake up for me, my love. Wake up."

* * *

The Queen walked back into the Great Hall, her posture tight, her lips in a thin line.

"Honey, what is going on?" The King was standing beside a window, sunlight flooding the room with its glorious light. He had been out of the loop ever since Oliver screamed for the Princess. He did not much like being left out of the loop.

She crossed the floor to him, taking his hand. "A fainting spell, we think. Eugene is in his bed chamber. Rapunzel wouldn't tell me if she knew what happened, but I think she had an idea."

The King grumbled. "Interrupt an execution."  
The Queen patted his hand. "They are gone. Even though at the view out that window he seemed to have fallen before… My dear, I have a feeling he's found a heart."

Her husband lifted an eyebrow, unbelieving, somewhat confused. He didn't want to take her words for real. "A heart?" He snorted. "A thief with a heart. Riiight."

She shrugged. "I think he knows that if he makes one wrong move, he'll have the same done to him. You would, wouldn't you?" She knew her husband. If this Eugene truly was changed, he'd take every step on ice. But if he wasn't, she knew her husband would have him on the gallows without a second thought.

"That's a heartless thing to say about me," he huffed, ripping his hand from hers. "I gave those two scum careful consideration. I gave them offered clemency. But they rejected it. Don't accuse me of acting without a thought."

She took a step back, bowing. She was Queen, but had once been a commoner herself. She was under the King's rule. And when her husband got like this... "You have seen how our daughter looks at him," she quietly noted, looking up at her husband. "You would break her heart for the rest of her earthly years if he died. I'm not saying you would do anything, but don't think he _hasn't_ changed. Just think wisely. He returned our daughter and has kept clean hands since then. It hasn't been a long time, but let time pass. I'm sure he can show you his worth."

The King looked out the window, dismissing her. He had no words to respond to that.

The Queen shook her head, hoping he would at least think about it. For a mother who could see the love in her daughter's eyes, and the way Eugene looked at Rapunzel - it would be a field day if Eugene were to die and Rapunzel left alone in the world. She, as Rapunzel's mother, and her father the King were sadly growing older and Rapunzel was growing up fast. She was eighteen. She wouldn't need parents much longer. She would need a husband.

She left the Great Hall, wandering to the library. For nothing could cheer her up but a good book - and on many a day, just a glimpse of her precious daughter.

* * *

The dress had been delivered and slipped on. With the dress had come a vase full of Roses and a note from the Queen to Eugene. After a very terrifying moment, all was calm.

Eugene had yet to come back to the living.

Rapunzel traced his hand with her index finger, her body sitting next to his as he breathed in and out. A pale pink dress replaced the overflowing blue one that was draped over the back of a chair in the room. Servants were nonexistent at Rapunzel's request. The quiet was almost unnerving.

"Eugene," she murmured, putting her hand on his cheek, hoping he'd wake up. No one knew how long he'd been out. No one knew what had triggered his unconsciousness. It was all a lot of "what happened" and unanswered questions. Her nervousness was not a welcome. She wanted him awake. She _needed_ him.

The silence stretched.

"Ugh…"

Rapunzel reacted. _He's awake!_ "EUGENE!" She didn't even think. She kissed him.

She pulled back to find his brown, beautiful eyes staring back. "What… happened?"

Rapunzel almost sighed with relief. _Oh Eugene._ "You fainted. A servant found you. You scared me to death!" She proceeded to wrap an arm around one of his, frowning and hugging him close. She had been so worried about him.

"They…" He didn't seem to want finish the sentence.

But Rapunzel caught on and she rubbed his hand. "They're gone. Was that what caused you to faint?"

He narrowed his eyes, a look of confusion written on his face. "I don't know…"

She put her hand back on his cheek, smiling. "Well, as long as you are all right."

"I'm fine."

Silence enveloped them. She slid down on the blanket, putting her head beside his. _I'm glad you are all right. But oh my love, YOU HAD ME SCARED!_

"You really had me scared, you know." She down played it… by a lot.

She saw him manage a small smile to give her. "Did I now?"

"I know you think you should be on the gallows, but I love you." She turned the conversation serious; holding him to what she knew now had triggered the fainting spell. But he didn't need to worry. He didn't have to. "And I'm not letting my father touch you. Okay?"

"I love you," he whispered, her lips coming in for another kiss on his own two lips, and then again on his cheek.

* * *

Her feet, shoeless after throwing the heels in a fast run to get to Eugene, softly patted along the marble floor. Her destination was not necessarily concrete, but after leaving her beau to sleep for a time, she thought and had decided she needed to have a serious talk with her father. The events of the day had taken a toll on her - she needed reassurance. After watching two criminals be executed and then rushing to make sure Eugene was safe and sound after a highly traumatizing fainting spell, something was on her mind.

Her wanderings brought her to her father's study, where she found him reading a history book. Peeking inside the room past the door, he smiled over his book. "Princess."

She smiled back and entered at his welcome. He patted the armrest beside him, wrapping an arm around her as she sat. "Can we talk?" she asked, biting her lower lip as she gave him a somewhat serious look.

He set the book down and settled back in the chair. "Of course we can."

"It's about Eugene." She fiddled with the edge of her dress, feeling the nervousness come up in her stomach. This was a… a sore subject to talk about.

He grew solemn. "What about him, dear?"

"Today… today he didn't want to tell you he was scared of the same fate for him. That while he deserves it, you've pardoned him. I just want to know that that pardon will stick. That you won't throw him to the lions, so to speak."

 _Ah. The same thing my wife decided I need a reprimanding for. I don't take kindly to being told what to do, young one._ He cleared his throat, pursing his lips. "The execution of the brothers?"

"Yes, Father. Please tell me you won't hurt Eugene. I love him, and he's already struggling to bounce back from today. He's got enough on his plate trying to please you-"

He put a hand to her mouth, silencing her. His eyes had grown dark. It somewhat scared her _. Daddy, what are you going to do?_ "Please me? Now, Rapunzel, I expect him to follow my rules. He is still a commoner, not some Prince here to have your hand. He is still a thief, and a surprisingly good on at that. My guards chased him for years before they caught him on your birthday. Then he escaped. A Eugene shows up, with the same physical appearance, but claims he has changed. I judged him accordingly, and yes, I gave him a pardon. I also give him shelter because he's got nothing else. He loves you, and yes, you love him. He is not trying to please me. He is trying to keep his neck out of the noose and it does give me weary reason about him-"

She removed his hand and with eyes glaring, said, "He has changed. You just won't accept that. If you think he hasn't, why didn't you hang him?"

The King gave her question a thought and gently told her, "Because when you look at him, I see the same love I still see from your mother when she looks at me. Because he will honestly do anything for you - and yes, that even would possibly mean confessing his crimes and dying if I ordered it. But at the moment, he has a new slate. I will take action if I must if he decides to fall back into that trap. I'm a forgiving king, but I do not take kindly to liars, thieves, and trespassers. Understand?" After eighteen years of dreaming about her, with her physical form finally back for almost two weeks… he didn't want to crash all her dreams in barely enough time to adjust. But he was the leader of the kingdom and he had morals and laws to stick by. As did her boyfriend.

Rapunzel gulped. She needed to know Eugene was safe. She knew he was changed. And she knew he could and was proving it. "I-I-I understand, father. But… please tell me you will not harm him without due reason."

He gave her a strange look. "Is this why your mother questioned me earlier?"

"Mother?"

He shook his head, shaking the idea from his head. It had been his entire wife's idea. "Never mind, my love. As to your plea… I will not harm him without due reason. The past is washed clean of all hands. He was pardoned, but I can see that was not enough for you. So, unless he does something he knows _not_ to do, he will be left alone."

Rapunzel's face lit up for the first time that day in her father's presence. "Oh, thank you!" She threw her arms around him, hugging him. Eugene was safe. He wasn't going to steal. And he was going to be a good boy. For her - and for everyone else.

"Only for you, Rapunzel…"


	7. Dealing With the Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was originally in three parts - condensed into one part :D

**Dealing with the Present**

A door in the distance slammed shut. Another prisoner caught by the King's men. Crime: unknown. Sentence bestowed by King: unknown. Just another prisoner, another day, and another sentence to come. Yes, it was just another day in the cell block.

"We're going to hang for this, guys," Vladamir murmured, grabbing the window bars and pulling. They had been fruitless in fighting off hundreds of guards, eventually succumbing to the fact that they weren't going to get out, back onto the Kingdom's main street from inside the prison. They had succeeded in getting Flynn Rider out of jail before his own execution, but at what cost to them? Aiding a criminal escaping warranted execution was probably signing their own deaths. But maybe it was a good thing - if Rapunzel was saved by Flynn and Maximus, maybe all was not lost.

"I hope he got to her in time. That horse was pretty antsy," Gunther nodded, his position on the hard slab of wood called a bed as uncomfortable as all get out. But they all knew why they were there: because a young girl named Rapunzel had a dream and that was all lost when Flynn was captured and the bright, wonderful world she had met crumbled by two brothers. They had successfully been caught, in all good time, but the Thugs from the Snuggly Duckling worried that Flynn didn't make it in time to save Rapunzel. They may never know. Not if the King ordered their deaths for getting Rider out.

"She had a dream. We all have dreams. Don't lose hope, guys," Hook-Hand said cheerfully. He wasn't as distraught at the rest of them seemed to be. They had gratefully helped to get Flynn out - Vlad used his ceramic unicorn to alert Flynn, Attila knocked out the Captain of the Guard, and Ulf distracted some of the guards. But now their lives were on the line, but Hook-Hand wasn't too worried. Flynn was going to come through.

Fang, Bruiser, and Killer were across the hall, twiddling their thumbs. There was nothing left to do but to sit and think, think some more, and talk to each other. Separated by bars that couldn't hold their dreams in or their souls, they had faith in Flynn. For someone who stole and lied and didn't seem to care, they knew by Maximus that Rapunzel had changed his mind - and his heart. They took courage in that. That everything was going to turn out okay.

Tor, Shorty, and Big Nose were down two cells, a little far to shout. All three had fallen asleep. It had to be only noon. They had rescued Flynn at sun up and got him out of town on Max as fast as possible. They had fought the guards for some time before surrendering willingly. The King probably had already handed them a sentence, they just weren't going to find out that sentence until the next morning - probably.

 _We did what was right. Someone who can change, like Flynn, doesn't deserve the noose. Now we… we probably don't either, but if it comes to that… we did something_ right, Hook-Hand thought to himself as he slid to the ground in the corner, Vladamir still gripping the window bars.

"We'll get out of here," Killer said from across the hall. "Alive."

* * *

"How are you getting back into the kingdom?" Rapunzel suddenly asked. Her thoughts had been roaming over the past few days, and she remembered that Eugene was not in the clear in Corona. In fact, he was not only a wanted felon, but he was also awaiting execution if caught again. She shuddered, her memory of growing cold when Gothel had sneeringly told her he was to be hanged for his crimes making her spark into the present, flinching. Eugene had committed many a crime in his short lifetime of twenty-six years, as of late. Rapunzel worried to think payment would be his life, sooner than later.

Eugene Fitzherbert walked along side Maximus, Rapunzel sitting sidesaddle on Max's back. He didn't let her out-of-nowhere question faze him. He'd also been thinking of precisely how he would be getting back into the kingdom unscathed.

"Well, I think it f we let Max run home to his stable and fellow noble steeds, we can walk in without every guard putting two-and-two together, an-"

"They'll still notice you," she interrupted, worry written all over her face.

He glanced up at her, brown eyes sparkling in the glowing sun, her green looking at him. "Remember when I asked you for a cloak back at the tower?"

She nodded. He gave her a second to whisper, "Oh."

"I promise you'll get to the King and Queen. They are your parents. If we do get caught, I'll make sure the guards take you to them. You aren't getting off finding your family that easily," he lightly joked, patting her leg as she gave an aghast look.

"We can't get caught. They'll murder you." She was scared. Eugene may die - and she may never get to her family, even with his promise. But she trusted him.

Eugene just looked ahead. He knew what it meant - the gallows and a drop of finality ending a life of crime. But he had so much more to live for now - Rapunzel and the newfound knowledge that she was, indeed, the lost Princess of Corona. He needed to get her home. While he loved her, after dying once, if after all was said and done, if he surely had to die, he'd take it with remorse. But he knew he deserved it. He had gratitude towards Rapunzel that new dreams could surface and that there was so much more out there than just the bad.

But even with the threat of capture hovering over their heads, he was more than determined to get her back to her family and not have his neck in the noose.

They kept onward, silence falling over them peacefully. It would take most of the day to get back to Corona. They had that time.

_"What happened back there?" Rapunzel questioned, her arms reaching for him as he turned, helping her from the door at the bottom of the tower. Provisions gathered and her shocking revelation retold, they both knew they had to travel back to Corona to return her to her rightful parents._

_But as Eugene got Rapunzel settled on Max, she needed to know what possessed either Flynn Rider or Eugene Fitzherbert to abandon her to the Stabbington Brothers for the crown - and then come back for her in the end. Why do it in the first place?_

_"What exactly do you want to know?" Eugene wasn't exactly catching her point very fast. He took an apple from a sack, letting Maximus have a treat. He had been a very good horse lately._

_Rapunzel gripped the reigns in her hands tightly, gulping with emotion. "You left me for the crown."_

_He nudged Max forward, heading for the tunnel that connected the canyon to the forest beyond. What she said hurt him though. Someone had been feeding her lies. Gothel, most probably. And he knew that what she said wasn't true. He would never have handed her over to that scum._

_"What did Gothel tell you?" he managed to get out, holding back his own emotion._

You're not going to confess a thing. I thought you had changed, Eugene. Or maybe you really are still Flynn Rider. _"The brothers said you traded me for the crown. How could you?" Her tone was biting. She truly thought he'd given her up. It hurt to the core._

_He looked at his feet. "I wanted to give them back the crown. Start over fresh and go off some place safe with you. But as I would later learn, Gothel got us all and told them about your hair. They wouldn't take my proposal of the crown, and when I protested to their threats to hurt you, I found myself waking up to soldiers arresting me." He looked up at her, a tear in his right eye. She was making him cry. "She lied to you, Rapunzel. They all lied to you. When I thought all hope was lost, when I knew I was going to die, the Thugs broke me out… and I was humbled."_

_Rapunzel was frozen where she sat._ He fought for my… honor. And almost died to come save me just TO die… oh Eugene. _"Y-Y-You didn't abandon me."_

_"Rapunzel." They stopped in forward motion. He stared at her, determination in his eyes. "I would never leave you. Not then - even against my will - and not now. No matter what happens, I will be by your side."_

_She gave him a hand and squeezed. "I know."_

The memory was interrupted as Rapunzel heard voices and even close footsteps. She tensed, her eyes wide. _Guards!_

Her hand hit his head as she grabbed him in fear, stopping their travel through the woods.

"What?" he asked a little too loudly, seemingly oblivious to the guards coming their way. He looked confused at her as she jumped, eyes scared.

"Shh," she murmured, pulling him into the bushes nearby. "Guards."

His heart almost stopped. The bushes hopefully covered them well enough. He was hoping that the soldiers searching for his sorry excuse of an existence wouldn't find him. Max followed them in, sitting quietly. Max was an accomplice in Eugene's escape. Seeing the horse would have immediately alerted the few heading their way most certainly.

"Find Rider! He's out here somewhere!" a thundering voice screamed, a few birds racing off into the sky at the disturbance.

Rapunzel trembled. Eugene was in desperate trouble. He put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it in reassurance. They'd get to the kingdom safely. He had faith.

"We've been searching all morning. I kind of wonder how you let him from your grasps. Executing a man isn't that hard, Captain." The voice belonged to a young guard as he entered into the hidden runaway's eye sights. The Captain was right behind him, face pinched in rage and revenge. Rider had slipped through his fingers SOMEHOW before justice could be delivered. He had been waiting far too long to wring that criminal's neck. Evil like that didn't deserve to roam the streets - only a rope was fitting.

"Listen to me, buster," the Captain seethed, grabbing the poor boy by the collar of his shirt. "Rider _will_ hang. Finding him is vital. And this is _not_ up for discussion!" He dropped the boy, a look of terror written all over his face, and the Captain stalked away, past the bushes, past his wanted criminal staring him in the face. He was determined to catch that pond scum and give him a death only worthy of those that were the scum on the earth.

The young soldier scrambled to his feet, brushing himself off, shaking from the experience. But he followed off after the Captain, saying nothing. He knew the Captain was on a deadly quest. Everyone knew he was.

The pair kept in the bushes a few more minutes, very silent. There seemed to be no sign of other guards, but they would have to be cautious. Seeing the Captain as mad as he was was a very big warning to them.

"Eugene," Rapunzel whispered, clutching his hand. It had started to swear, warm and sticky in the darkness.

"We're safe. Let's keep going," he answered, stepping carefully from their hiding place. He held out a hand for her and she hesitated.

"That was close."

"I know," he replied, patting her back as Max bounded from the bushes, eyes wide and fierce, mane flaring. He looked ready to beat the Captain to a pulp. Some owner he was.

Eugene got Rapunzel back up on Max's back and they headed off. Corona awaited them.

* * *

They crested the hill as it grew toward evening, the bridge to Corona sparkling before them. Eugene had already donned the cloak, hoping no one would recognize him. Rapunzel agreed to call him Eugene - it was a name very few knew, let along associated with Flynn Rider the thief. No one would assume a thing.

"Okay, Max, go home," Eugene rubbed Max's nose, telling him it was safe to leave. The horse looked from Eugene to Rapunzel with sad eyes.

"My family has been waiting eighteen years for me. This is the only way," Rapunzel whispered, smiling, loving Max in a hug. "So get out of here. We'll be safe."

With a final, endearing look, Max left the pair, racing for the kingdom and back to the royal stables.

"Guess that means our turn," Rapunzel said, eyes glowing. There were a few guards milling about in the streets as they could see from afar, but they probably didn't except Rider to show up in the kingdom again so soon after high riding it out of there on Maximus.

Eugene nodded under the hood and they proceeded down the hill, onto the bridge, and into the kingdom, where few people wondered, the day before, filled with festivities, passed. Even the shock of a rider and his horse racing through the streets early that morning had faded.

They walked quietly toward the gates of the towering castle atop the hill/island. Rapunzel was the lost princess, she was the heir to the throne. She was the King and Queen's beloved daughter. To prove it… there was going to have to be some convincing in part of an old thief named Flynn. Eugene was going to have to be persistent if they found him out. Even though if he was found out… Rapunzel shook her head, not letting the idea penetrate her mind. They would be fine.

While her hair was brunette and no golden like the sun anymore, she still had green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. They mirrored the Queen's own beautiful eyes. How could that define her to be their daughter?

Two guards were stationed at the gate. One yawned, his black hair matted and sticky from the lack of a shower. The other had blonde hair covered with a helmet, his eyes fierce and determined. He was on a rampage almost like the Captain. Except he was guarding the castle. Eugene assumed they both knew about Rider's escape. The most notorious, most famous thief in three kingdoms, only caught the late evening before. Who _didn't_ know of his gallant escape on the Captain's white steed?

There were probably skeptical of all visitors as it was. But he had to get Rapunzel to them. She _was_ the princess.

"We would like an audience with the King and Queen," Eugene commanded in a voice very different from the one Rapunzel was accustomed to. No doubt so that he was harder to recognize by voice.

Narrow eyes and a slithery tongue. Eugene was reminded of a snake as helmet boy glared at him under the cloak, the other staring into Rapunzel's face. "And why would we allow that?" Helmet boy boomed, highly skeptical.

Rapunzel tentatively stepped forward. Blacky stepped forward also, halting her progress. He glared himself.

"My name is Rapunzel. I know I don't have golden hair, but I know I am the lost princess. Eugene here found me locked away in a tower. I turned eighteen yesterday. My eyes mirror the Queen's. _Just_ like the lost princess."

Both guards stared at her, quiet and wondering.

Then helmet boy burst out laughing and the other cried, "That's the best story I have ever heard! Did wonder boy over here give you all the facts to say, pretty lady?"

Eugene felt his anger rise. He was about ready to knock out both guards. But he held his strength in, just not his words. "She _is_ the princess. If you so doubt, take us to the Royal pair and have them decide. You've been through this, I'm sure."

Both stopped laughing and grew solemn. "They hand those that are liars in their presence."

Rapunzel's eyes grew large in fear.

Eugene advanced on them, barely holding his own. "I think you've done enough damage."

Helmet boy shoved Eugene while the other opened the gate. Rapunzel caught Eugene in her arms, holding him close.

"An audience with the King and Queen? Sure, why not. Hang," smirked Blacky as he bowed, showing them to the drive.

Eugene buried his emotions and gently took Rapunzel's arm. They followed him up to the huge, towering double doors of the castle where they met another guard. He had pristine brown hair and a muscular stance. He raised his eyebrows, intrigued.

"Oliver, what is this?"

The guard shrugged. "Lost princess joke. Honoring the request of the King and Queen who want to meet every eligible girl."

Rapunzel gasped inwardly. If those that lied were hung… She managed to smile wearily, very much afraid inside. But if she wasn't the princess… Eugene would hang no matter what, whether he was ever found out or not. _Oh no. I'm so sorry Eugene!_ Her eyes lost some light, the weight of the danger heavy on her shoulders.

The door guard leaned in, giving Rapunzel a critical look. His mouth dropped. "Oliver, take them to the balcony," he hurriedly said, throwing the doors open and rushing for an unknown destination.

Oliver blinked, wondering if this mysterious girl really could possibly be the lost Princess. He shrugged and led her and this Eugene to the balcony - the same one that was used for the last eighteen lanterns released in honor of the lost Princess, hoping she would come home.

He told them to stay put. He bowed awkwardly and scurried off.

Rapunzel glanced out into the city, awe struck. So much had happened in the past few days. Now she had Eugene at her side and she was the lost princess… it was a lot to take in.

He let the cloak drop and wandered over to where she stood by the railing. A hand rubbed her opposite arm absently - worry, freight, excitement? He couldn't say.

A gentle smile came to his lips, a warm hand placed on her backside. He didn't have to say anything before her whole body crushed against his side, arms squeezing his internal organs. "I'm scared."

He blinked. "And what for?"

"What if I'm not the Princess?"

It was a… believable question. But unheard of. He placed one hand on her right cheek, the other lifting her chin so she could see his smile. He rubbed it, giving careful thought before answering. "You _are_ the Princess. This is your family, your true home. This is your new dream, and remember: no matter what happens, I'm by your side."

Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. So much had happened and so much still must take place. She needed him. "What's going to happen to you?" He promised staying by her side, but what if he was still going to be hung? She had no power over the King… her father.

"I guess we leave that in someone else's hands. Only when the time comes will I face my past. You don't live a life of crime and lies like I have and not see punishment."

Her arm hold tightened, her face mixed with sadness, fear, and dread. He could all but live to see another day.

"I love you."

He kissed her forehead taking her whispered devotion.

"And I love you."

They released, taking hands. The view was spectacular from the balcony. The kingdom was stunning.

The doors behind them creaked opened and Rapunzel turned towards the pair of Royals - the King and Queen, her mother and father - whom slowly blinked at the sight of their long lost daughter beheld them. Eugene was beside her, always.

They had seen many a girl claim to be the Princess, but none had the look or the right eyes. But the girl standing before them? The same bright green emerald eyes, the same circular shaped face… the golden hair was gone and replaced with brunette, but the similarities…

The Queen stepped up to the girl, all eyes wife and wondering.

Tentatively, Rapunzel smiled, rubbing her arm again.

And the Queen embraced her long lost daughter, found at last. The King joined in, tears of happiness sparkling in all eyes.

Eugene - Flynn - had done something right. Rapunzel was _home_.

* * *

The sun was pretty much gone by the time the King and Queen invited both Rapunzel and Eugene into the castle. The pair of royal's had inquired to the man with Rapunzel, and she told them that he was her savior of sorts - found her and to make a long story short, got her safely back to her rightful family - he was Eugene Fitzherbert.

"Are you hungry?" The Queen asked, her arm looped with her daughter's. They made their way down another hall towards a set of large double doors with footmen standing at the ready. Castle life was going to be interesting getting used to for Rapunzel.

Rapunzel really hadn't thought about eating. "I-I think so."

"We can chat over dinner. We have so many more questions." The Queen smiled, hugging the daughter that had been gone for eighteen years - most of her childhood was lost and no one could get that precious time back. But there was so much to learn just about her and the one who rescued her. Rapunzel would become a perfect Princess - the Queen had no doubts.

Eugene trailed behind them, a little lost in the moment. The King didn't seem to recognize him - not that he could tell. A good thing, yes?

But it was the acceptance… he had been two years old when his father had died in a blacksmith accident and his mother died soon after from an infection no physician could cure. He really didn't remember either of his parents, since the memories of twenty-four years ago weren't strong and he didn't remember anything past age five. The orphanage was where many of his earliest memories came from. And that book… the one that had started his name change, his way of thinking _before_ Rapunzel, and his way of life. Flynnigan Rider had never been a thief in his true form, but he, Eugene-turned-Flynn, had to be. The crown that was rightfully Rapunzel's would have made him Flynn. But a new dream had come - he was Eugene again, with Rapunzel at his side. The acceptance of just him alone moved Eugene. It was an overwhelming, glorious feeling. It made him somewhat more humble. And… more accepting of the possibility of total defeat… if and when he was caught. But to die and leave Rapunzel… it would surely break her heart. And he couldn't have that.

"You must tell us of how you found our daughter!" The Queen was directing a statement at him, and he just blinked. They had entered the double doors to a dining room, the table elaborately set, four seats beckoning them. Food - fruit, vegetables, meats, cheeses, crackers - filled the table. Eugene hadn't seen so much food in his _life_ , let alone at one sitting.

"I take it this is somewhat shocking to you, Mr. Fitzherbert. Commoner?" the King had to add, seeing Eugene's shocked look.

"Life is not easy when you are an orphan, your majesty," Eugene offered, not really giving any hint to his thieving past. Keep it off the table, out of the conversation for as long as possible and he might just be safe.

"Orphan? Oh my dear," the Queen looked saddened by this knowledge, her hand somehow finding his shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about me, your highness. And as to your request, I would be happy to talk about bringing your daughter home."

The Queen finally smiled as Rapunzel glanced over at him, wondering how he was going to do that without bringing up Flynn Rider and the crown that was a major part of the story. It was a little touchy of a subject.

He just winked at her. He could spin a tale - he had a way with words. He'd figure it out somehow.

They took to their seats, the King and Queen on one side of the table, Rapunzel and Eugene next to each other, their backs to the double doors. She took his hand under the table, squeezing.

"Your majesty," a starkly familiar voice called from behind. The Captain of the Guard had entered the room. Eugene had nowhere to run if he was recognized. He didn't move.

"Daniel!" The King greeted his Captain, three other guards standing behind him. They all knelt in reverence and the King motioned for them to stand and continue.

"We searched everywhere, my Liege. Rider couldn't be found."

Rapunzel gulped, her grip almost breaking Eugene's hand. Her glance saw that he had gone white - pale and pasty. He didn't move an inch.

The Queen gave her daughter and rescuer a puzzled look. Neither Rapunzel nor Eugene responded.

"He'll come back. If he so desired my daughter's crown that much, he'll attempt again. When that time comes, we will catch him. Keep searching.

"In other news," the King said, not missing a beat. "Daniel, my daughter had returned!" He was enthusiastic as he motioned for Rapunzel to stand.

Rapunzel pushed her fear back and stood, facing the Captain. She smiled.

His eyes widened and he gave her a deep look. _The Princess has been returned? Found?_ "Your majesty, this is huge. How did we not know sooner?"

He grinned. "It honestly just happened. We will alert the kingdom in the morning. Your search for Rider may continue."

Rapunzel sat down, her hand back in Eugene's. He might not be found out. They were still searching for him outside the kingdom.

Well, that was how his luck could or should have gone…

The Captain had been glancing at the back of Eugene's head, trying to grasp this other new comer. _He looks vaguely familiar…_

With more than sufficient noise, he barreled into the dining room, picking Eugene up by the scruff of his neck. "And how did you get in this time, Rider?"

Eugene didn't even have time to defend himself before the three guards had him on his knees before the Captain, cuffed and shoved. A fruitless fight, to say the least.

"What alias, Rider? What lies have you fed the King and Queen?" Daniel yelled, Eugene silent to every question.

The Queen gasped and the King's eyes grew dark.

"What is the meaning of all this?" The King was on his feet, eyes wide in betrayal and deceit. If Eugene had any doubt that he was going to die, it was gone right then.

"This is Rider, sire."

Eugene gulped, struggling against the hold the three men had on him. Yup, he was a goner.

"Explain yourself, now!" the King demanded.

Rapunzel had been shaking in her seat, scared for Eugene. She couldn't let him die. She stood to her feet. "He's not the same anymore! He's… changed," she whispered, feeling the pang of what everything now meant hit hard. No matter what she said or did, Eugene was Flynn Rider with a list of crimes yet to be paid for.

"Yes, I'm Flynn Rider. But I swear to you that she is the Princess. I wouldn't have escaped the gallows this morning if I wasn't sure."

"You are going to tell me how you stole my daughter's crown and then magically escaped jail to bring her home to us."

The Captain spoke up. "She's just a prop of his."

Eugene growled. "Oh, right. Bring a helpless girl into the castle just to get myself _caught_. Perfect plan. I just _want_ the noose." Eugene's retort was laced with sarcasm.

One of the guards shoved him. He inwardly sneered. Maybe he would always be one part Flynn. "Or I just escaped for nothing."

"Shut up, Rider! You'll pay for everything soon enough!"

"Someone better start at the beginning. Rider?" the King's glare reminded Eugene that the past would never be forgotten, that he would always have to face a day like this one, even if he was pardoned.

"I have been locked away in a tower for eighteen years until… until Eugene - I mean Flynn - scrambled into my home, hiding from the guards attempting to catch him for stealing, yes, strangely enough, _my_ crown. It was ultimately him who broke me out, got me to experience the lanterns I had dreamed about since I was old enough to remember them that I knew were somehow for me, and then he fought to get me back. When my so-called mother, Gothel, dragged me back to my tower, she left Flynn to hang for everything he's done and the Stabbington brothers to their own demise - prison. The Pub Thugs broke Flynn out so he could rescue me after Maximus sensed something was wrong. He didn't just rescue me - he came back for me after coveting a crown that would only give him money and he _died_ for me, cutting my seventy feet of blond golden hair, which was keeping my so-called mother alive. She had stabbed him. Because my hair was cut, I couldn't heal him - my hair had healing abilities. But then he came back. And while I'm brunette and far less recognizable to be the Princess, I know I am her. And I know Flynn isn't all bad.

"Without him and his thieving ways, I would still be in a tower, wishing for something else." Rapunzel sat, tired and overcome with emotion. Eugene was going to die no matter what she said. Now that the story of what had really happened was out there…

Eugene stared up at her, his heart hurting. He couldn't leave her. Not now, not ever. _This is… so bad._

"Oh, honey!" the Queen murmured, rushing to her daughter on the other side of the table, cradling her in her arms. "Let's step outside."

Rapunzel willingly followed her mother, arms surrounding her in love.

"Everyone else, get out. I want to talk to Rider on my own," the King ordered, shooing his four soldiers.

"But, sire-" the Captain got a glaring stare and left with his men.

Eugene was still on his knees, shackled. He would always be a prisoner… It was all he ever seemed to be. Demons and thieving, trickery and lies. A tower… and that hair. Whatever the King decided, he knew he deserved that noose. He just didn't know when.

The King stepped around the large banquet table, eyeing Eugene skeptically.

"Eugene Fitzherbert?" was his first question.

Eugene looked at the ground. "My birth name, your majesty."

The King took Rapunzel's vacant seat, rubbing his temple. Just the night before, on his daughter's birthday, he'd ordered Flynn Rider to be executed. Now he had a much larger mess on his hands.

"Is what Rapunzel says true?"

Coming from the King, Eugene wondered if his crimes had even made it past the Captain - other than the crown heist. He was a thief, a liar. Would the King really believe his answer?

"Yes."

Silence lapsed. Eugene needed to say something. _Now or never_.

"If I may say something, your majesty?"

The King looked up into the eyes of the man that had been the cause of trouble for a few days - but had just brought his daughter back to him. This was going to be interesting. "Speak."

"I love your daughter. Before I met her, I was only looking for quick money and enough to get by, being the orphan that I was… still am. I stole and I lied. My crimes are extensive and worthy of death. But when I met Rapunzel, my view on the world changed. I tried settling scores - like with the Stabbington brothers, who are probably still in your dungeons right now. Dangerous dudes, just saying. But they tried to take Rapunzel from me - and by force. I got captured and you sentenced me to hang. But before that deed could be carried out, a few gracious citizens knew that I needed to save Rapunzel. She was in horrible danger. They got me out and I raced to save Rapunzel.

"I still deserve to die, your majesty, but your daughter means everything to me. We both have risked our lives for each other countless times just in the past few days. This may seem impossible, but I have already died once to give her freedom. She is meant to be here, and she is the Princess. I have never known a family with my parents gone by the time I was two, but if Rapunzel can have her family, I think that evens the score on my own checks and balances.

"The gallows are probably still in my immediate future, but I needed you to know what has happened since stealing that crown. I had to get your amazing, wonderful, spirited daughter back home. No matter what happened." Eugene grew quiet, his eyes finding the floor once again that night, knowing he would probably die. But to know that Rapunzel was back home - that she was safe and alive and free of Gothel…

Silence was upon them again. It was an eerie silence, one Eugene really wished would end. His fate was somewhere in the clouds, and he was nervous. But… ready…

He felt the pressure of a hand on his head. He glanced up, the King's eyes brimming with tears.

"You brought my daughter back to me. You accept who you are and what you have done. There is no way I'm risking her heartbreak to try you for all your crimes. Because you would lose. But for my daughter to be back…" the King seemed to lose it. But he gained back his composure. "So, with a grateful heart, I pardon you, Mr. Flynn Rider and even Mr. Eugene Fitzherbert. The slate has been wiped clean."

Eugene felt relief flood him. _Pardoned_. "Thank you," he whispered, his heart rejoicing.

The King removed his hand and settled into silence.

 _The Pub Thugs_ , the thought entered Eugene's mind and he knew he needed to make things right.

"Your majesty, the individuals who broke me out of prison. What happened to them?"

The King gave it deep thought, eventually shaking his head. "That would be a question for my captain. I am very sure they are free of all wrong at this point." With another thought, he was up and advancing toward the door. Peeking out, he eyes the Captain."Daniel, please bring the group that broke Rider out of prison. I would like to speak to them. George, I need you in here." He then turned to leave as the Captain spoke up.

"Sire, Rider?"

"No verdict yet."

Rapunzel watched her father disappear back into the dining room. She hadn't left. Not with Eugene in danger. She had cried, hoping he would be free. But for all she knew, he was going to die. And it scared her.

The Queen held her daughter in her arms on the bench outside in the hall, waiting on whatever her husband had to judge. Poor Eugene, and this thief... Flynn. A mess if she ever saw one. But she knew her husband would do justice as he saw fit.

Eugene had promised to get Rapunzel back to her parents, and he had. She needed her family, especially when he never had one. This act might have cost him his life. Rapunzel curled up next to her mother, close and safe and sound. _I love you, Eugene_.

The Captain scowled and left for the prison. George, one of the guards in the present group, followed the King back into the dining room. The door closed behind them.

Eugene was still on his knees, same position as he had been forced into. He was albeit very quiet. In his own thoughts.

"Un-cuff him," the King ordered as he took a grape from the table. Dinner had sorely been interrupted.

George got confused. "Your majesty?"

" _Unshackle him_ ," the King said, eyebrows raised. "A very simple request, George."

The guard gulped and quickly took to the thief's side, taking off the manacles. Eugene flexed his fingers and arms, nodding thanks.

"George, make sure Daniel is getting our friends. It is getting late and I think we all need a good night's rest before celebrating the return of my daughter. Skedaddle on your way now."

George nodded and left in a hurry, shaking.

"Sometimes I think I leave my company in the hands of unworthy fellows like him. You being so great at your own art, albeit wrong, maybe you could show them a thing or two," the King offered, his hand held out for the man that had yet to get to his feet in a long time.

Eugene took the hand and stood, nodding thanks. "My art?"

"There have been so many that have failed at getting that crown. Yet you magically stole it, somehow got wrangled into the adventure of a lifetime... and found my daughter. You must have talent somewhere."

He was a little surprised at the praise. "A thieving art, your majesty. I'm not sure how I could help your... company."

"Foolish, boy. Teach them how to catch people like you faster."

Eugene couldn't help but laugh. "Right. Now I see where this is going."

The King grinned. "I might have to strike a deal with your other outstanding warrants in Garol and Petri, but I think you are safe. You've made one hell of name for yourself, Mr. Fitzherbert."

Eugene rubbed his arm, trying not to let it all sink in. "Yes, well, I won't be making much ruckus of the name Flynn Rider anymore. He's... he's gone."

The King nodded. Probably for the best.

* * *

Gunther had taken to pacing. Bruiser was asleep. Vladamir had curled up in a corner, staring into nothing.

Dark had descended, and with it, hope of a rescue. They didn't even know about Rider and his gallant race to Rapunzel. If anything was going to happen, it would take place the next morning.

A loud bang woke up those that slept, jerked the daydreamers into reality, and annoyed the hell out of the present prisoners.

"Thanks for the wake-up call, losers," a prisoner two cells down cried, his voice hoarse. Things happened in jail… but at night?

The Captain of the Guard and about ten guards came down the hall. Three stopped at Tor, Shorty, and Big Nose's cell while the Captain and the other seven unlocked the cells where Fang, Bruiser, Killer, Vladamir, Hook Hand, Attila, Gunther and Ulf were all stationed.

"Men, the King has called for an audience with all of you. Come along quietly and hastily and no due harm will come to you," the Captain said to all in hearing distance.

Every Pub Thug wondered what was going on, especially now that night had fallen. What was happening?

After a quick guard infestation in each cell, the Pub Thugs were marches out and down the hall, towards the castle.

They crossed courtyards, passed through doors, traveled down hallways.

When they entered the hallway that led to the dining room, every Thug started talking. Whistling. Yelling hello.

Rapunzel stood up, brushing away a few stray tears. Her face lit up with happiness and a huge smile. "Hook Hand! Killer! Tor! Shorty! Bruiser! Fang! Attila! Gunther! Ulf! Vladamir! Big Nose!" She squealed happily.

"Rapunzel!" All of them, except for Ulf, shouted. Ulf used his hands to say hurray.

"You're safe!"

"You're here!"

"Is everything all right?"

She gushed. "I'm the Princess, you guys."

And everyone went silent. A few had their jaws slack. Ulf's eyebrows were raised, his eyes wide.

The Captain had knocked on the door, waiting for the King.

"Do you know what is going on here?" asked Attila quietly, pointing to the Captain.

Rapunzel shook her head. "Eugene - I mean Flynn - brought me back to my family and he's been found out. My father - the King - well, he's determining what to do with him. I'm guessing you guys are here to tell him why you did what you did."

The doors swung open and the King stepped out into the hall. "Ah, the group of trespassers. Daniel, please take them inside."

The Captain grumbled, eyeing Rider inside, unrestrained and sitting at the table, expectant. _I'll get you yet, Rider._ "Okay, you men, inside."

"We'll do our best to keep him out of the noose," Hook Hand whispered as they all herded into the dining room, which had somehow transformed into an interrogation room. Handy at a moment's notice, no doubt.

The King kissed his wife and then his daughter's cheek. "I promise I will be wise and guided. Do not worry."

Rapunzel gave a small smile, but as soon as her father was back inside the dining room, her composure fell. Her smile was gone. _Please don't die, Eugene. Please._ She fell into her mother's embraces once again. It was most definitely an odd beginning to being a Princess.

* * *

Inside the dining room, the King greeted his guards and his big group of prisoners. "You are all probably wondering why you have been dragged from your cells at such a late time of night."

A few nodded yes. Others just stood, transfixed by the King. They were in the presence of the King…

Eugene had stood to his feet, eyes on the Thugs that had broken him out of prison. Nothing could humble him more, knowing someone would want to save his life from death.

"Well, I promise you, it is nothing to worry about. I want my guards to let you all go of your restraints and then I have a few questions to ask." The King smiled, facing the group.

Every Thug looked a little lost. But the guards did as they were asked and set them free. Once the manacles were off, a few started asking questions. All at the same time.

The King held up a hand. They quieted. "I would like to know your true intentions for breaking Flynn Rider out of prison."

Hook Hand stepped forward, his eyes on Eugene. For all Hook Hand knew, Eugene might die if they didn't confess why they did what they did. "Your majesty, if I may speak for all my friends, we as a group broke Rider out of prison because Rapunzel was in danger. After learning from the white horse that Flynn was captured and Rapunzel in grave danger, we devised a plan and broke him out. We hoped he could get her back safely. We did not know she was your daughter, and we didn't know if Flynn could actually get her back. But we did it out of trust, of making a friendship and sticking with it.

"People can change, your majesty. Everyone has a dream. If that dream comes true, another one is always right behind it. Sometimes dreams don't come true, but another takes its place. Flynn was a thief and a criminal, but he had changed. He has saved your daughter because we hoped something good could come from breaking him out. We all deserve a punishment."

The King held up his hand again, nodding. "Your truthfulness and honesty are a welcome. This has been all rather informal, and I'm sorry for that. But you are all very much free to wander the Kingdom again. Your act of courage and responsibility stand out, in a good way. While breaking a criminal out of prison is not the wisest of choices, knowing someone's heart is best.

"So, as for this impromptu interrogation, Flynn Rider, known as Eugene Fitzherbert, has been cleared and pardoned of all crimes up until now. And you men are free to go back out into the kingdom."

Everyone seemed to rejoice. Eugene grinned, content with the night. After confessing what was due to him, he's come out… unscathed, if not a better man. Maybe. The Pub Thugs were free and clear of their crimes to boot.

All but one person was happy though. The Captain seethed. He didn't believe anyone could change that fast. And he was bent on catching Rider in some act that wouldn't get past him. Rider would see his wrath.

"Company, please lead these gentlemen to their homes. Daniel, I would like to speak to you. Eugene, you may leave."

The Pub Thugs all left, whistling and chatting with each other as the guards led them from the room.

Daniel narrowed his eyes and stopped Eugene in his tracks headed for the door.

"Mark my words, thief. This won't be the last time I face you."

Eugene wasn't so worried. He stuck his hands in his pockets, looking past the Captain to Rapunzel, eyes staring back. "Hmm. Okay. The thought was nice, but I don't think so." Eugene ended the conversation and made his way to Rapunzel. She brought her hands to his face, feeling him. His eyes betrayed the relief he still felt. A smile of happiness bloomed on her face.

"You'll be by my side?"

"I said I was never leaving," he whispered, holding true to every word he said.

The waterworks began.

Behind them, the King sighed happily for his daughter. He had only just met her, but he loved her so much.

"Your majesty?" The Captain looked at him expectantly, wondering and waiting.

"Ah, yes," the King said, pulling back into the moment. "Yes, I need you to do something for me."

"Yes, Sire?"

"Eugene has agreed to train your soldiers to have some quick smarts about them, so that something like this doesn't drag out. Catch criminals faster and more effectively. Plus, it gives Eugene good work for the skills he already has. He'll be your second in command. So, play nice with him."

The Captain's face looked quite surprised. Very very surprised. "Second in command, your majesty?"

"It is going to take a lot of work. But I trust you can work with him. Can't you?"

The Captain gulped. "Yes, your majesty."

"Good. Now, run along. We have a long day tomorrow. We must celebrate my daughter's return!" He announced to the whole world. The Captain only smiled and nodded, giving Eugene, the ex-thief, so claimed, a hard look. _Not finished with you… no, not yet._

The Queen stood from her spot on the bench. Eugene let his fingers linger on Rapunzel's face, her eyes wet, but her happiness so infectious. He wasn't leaving her. Not when he knew he loved her and had brought her back to her family.

The King walked out into the hall and sighed, content. "I think it is all time we got some sleep. Eleanor, honey." He held out his arm for her and she graciously accepted it.

Eugene gathered Rapunzel up in his arms and carried her down the hall, three servants appearing out of nowhere to take them to their rooms.

It was going to be a journey to fit in, but everything would work out well in the end. Pardoned and home…


	8. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good idea to listen to "All I Really Want" by Steven Curtis Chapman while reading this one-shot :D

**Family**

I've had more than one dream before. Actually, I've had thousands of dreams. Buy my own boat, sail across the world, kick some Pirate butt, own a library, kiss a guy (did I really just tell you that?)… move on with life.

You know my original dream - get an island, live alone, be surrounded by money. The whole shebang that I craved way back when. Well, that actually _wasn't_ my original dream.

See, I've been an orphan since I was two. My father died in some ridiculous war, and my mother… she died too. From an infection. I don't remember either one of them much. All I got left of either of them is a gold chain my mother wore to keep her close to her husband. Of course… I almost pawned that for money, until my heart screamed at me. I've always _been_ Eugene Fitzherbert… I just was Flynnigan Rider for a while…

My father was rich too. But when he died, my mother wasn't worthy of his riches and the house was stripped from us. I wasn't worthy either apparently - this all coming from the other kids I would throw fists at in the orphanage. I spent many a day in the corner, fuming. When my mom died, I went to some orphanage… well, not _some_ orphanage. Corona's First Orphanage. On… yes, first street. I grew up surrounded by kids who would get one look and get out - a family, a job, a… a life.

I never got that chance. I was ALWAYS passed over. I had one interview when I was age 8. Bad timing… I had just punched Carter and he'd literally busted my lip and given me a black eye. I was still bleeding when Momma Emily ushered me into the room, mumbling something about how kids always had a way of picking fights. The couple was nice - but they took one look at my face and shook their head. At least it hadn't been my nose. I'm prized for my nose… or at least I think that.

But I didn't get another interview. Most of the older kids left for jobs out in the world - on your sixteenth birthday, you are gone. Momma Emily can't watch over you anymore. I didn't stay that long… but you'll find out soon enough.

I was six when I learned to read. I mean, really read. And the orphanage had a few books. Nothing really interesting. A few picture books, one chapter book, and an old dictionary. For fun on rainy days when Momma Emily wouldn't let us leave the house, we'd open up the dictionary and scream whatever word glared up at us from the page. Then we'd burst into laughter. Those were the days - reading words, not knowing their definitions, and just screaming them.

Then one day a book came. A special book… I took it, horded it. But I didn't _just_ horde it. I read it to all the younger kids. Because after just one read all to myself… I knew I was _in love_ with The Tales of Flynnigan Rider _._ Best book ever written. I would read it over and over again, loving each and every tale, each adventure that just sparked my imagination and fueled my… fueled what I became.

The fights got worse. I desperately wanted out of the orphanage. At age thirteen, I had a job mucking out the stalls at a local inn down the street. But I'd fight with the owner until he fired me. I'd always steal. I wanted a better life - I needed _something_ more. Flynn Rider had everything he needed. Money, adventure, fun. EVERYTHING!

I had nothing. Not even a job in the end. So I started stealing. I wanted to _be_ Flynn Rider. And over a few short weeks, I stopped showing up to Momma Emily's front step. She had tried to teach me right - we all went to Sunday School. But I stopped going to that too… and found myself running from guards all the time. The thrill was intoxicating.

But back, deep in my mind, I knew something. As I started going by Flynn Rider - as I took on an identity that was… not my own… I knew one thing that would forever keep me… little Eugene Fitzherbert.

 _Family_.

Flynn didn't have a family either. But he had a good life. Me? Eugene? My family was gone. And I was never going to get one ever again. I told myself that over and over again.

My biggest dream, my original dream? To have a… a family.

A mom who would love me for me… a dad who would teach me right from wrong. Love… something that Momma Emily gave, but couldn't give fully. We weren't her children - we scoundrels, misfits, orphans, bastards… drop outs. But she loved us, even when we fought. She would tuck us in and say good night.

I guess I took her for granted most days… guess I still do.

But I'm not running around, stealing things anymore. My last act of stealing was Corona's most important article of all time - a crown.

Yup, my last act. Because that crown, a crown that was designated for the head of the Royal Princess of Corona… led me to her. Her name's Rapunzel. When I was eight, she was born. Within that week she was gone. Someone took her. For eighteen long years she was gone.

And then I happened to climb into a tower and well… meet her…

I was still Flynn Rider then. But now…

Now I'm married. To Rapunzel. Her parents - my new _family_ \- are pretty nice. They haven't killed me yet. Probably because I brought Rapunzel home to them. I can do good - so don't give me that look!

Now I'm Eugene Fitzherbert again. I don't have the same family as I had before I could remember. I don't have Momma Emily. But I have a wonderful, beautiful, smart, charming wife, and two intriguing in-laws.

So my dream did come true. But I've had so many dreams in my lifetime as of late. Up in that tower… meeting Rapunzel for the first time… I hadn't thought I would fall in love with her. I didn't think I'd want to kiss her so badly as I had sitting in a boat, holding her hands as lanterns for _her_ lighted the night sky. I didn't think I'd give my life for her… until I did.

Now, now my dreams are with her - and we are _family_.

I dreamed of a family from the start. Guess dreams do come true - they just may not happen right away.

_And it's OK if they're not perfect Well, even if they're a little broken, that's alright 'Cause so am I \- All I Really Want - Steven Curtis Chapman_


	9. Breaking Free

**Breaking Free**

The rumors were true. He snorted into his drink, spewing droplets of beer into the air. Maybe it was the shocked look on his face or the two gossiping behind him that made every conversation in the room go silent.

No one spoke.

"That's pushing it, King Nathan," he muttered, shoving the glass away.

The bartender, Jason, shook his head. "Fifth punishment this week. I don't think your group gets it, Rider."

He glared. "Right. Because I'm going to steal the lost Princess's crown just to hang for it." He got up, the two who had been gossiping about another lost attempt at stealing the crown snickering. They found it funny to report every little detail of the kingdom to those that traversed the Snuggly Duckling. They were serious individuals in that bar - thieves, outcasts, ruffians, thugs - the normal like.

But what struck Flynn Rider the most was that these rumors of executions… they happened to be true.

Flynn was a devious thief. Since age thirteen he'd been stealing - sometimes he got off scot clean because he was never noticed. Other times he had to run for it. Bolt like no tomorrow. The Snuggly Duckling was more like a home to him - the money used to buy beer and hope that he'd get that dream of his one day - an island all to his own, surrounded by enormous piles of money.

He knew that crown, the jeweled tiara sitting, waiting, for the lost Princess in a large, spacious room inside the castle in the heart of Corona, would be worth all his dreams - cause the money he'd gain would definitely get him that island. But the risk was _far_ too large. And with other thieves, stupid ones, one an enemy of Flynn's, the other four just stupid creeps, getting caught… it definitely wasn't worth it.

Franklin Harriet, the sworn enemy in Flynn's 'profession', had gotten caught three days before. Flynn didn't want to believe it. But when the King came right out and told that whoever dared try to steal the crown _again_ , hell would be paid. Payment in blood. Franklin was set to be executed tomorrow.

Flynn exited the Snuggly Duckling, muttering to himself. "She is never coming back. Eighteen years. In a week it will be her birthday. Eighteen years. She is _not_ coming back. So why the hell is he making such a big pressure about killing off all those who even _attempt_ to steal the crown? People have tried before. Probably… I guess no one really has tried."

Two sets of eyes watched him walk down the pathway towards the woods, lost in thought. They grinned at each other and both pounced at the same time.

Flynn hit the ground as two bodies slammed into him. "HEY!"

A hand clamped over his mouth, and an eye patch was visible in his somewhat blurry vision.

"We heard the rumors. We also know what of great worth that crown is. Care to take a chance, Rider?" Red-headed brother #1 of the famous Stabbington brother's stared down at him, asking him the defining question _. Just what I need boys. A reason to have my head in the noose._

He shoved their hands away and kicked them where it hurt. They both crumpled and Flynn managed to scramble out from under their hold. "Really? I have the dare to _steal_ HER crown?"

Eye-patch brother, mute, snarled.

"We know what crush you have on her, Rider. So why not have a _piece_ of her?"

He gulped. He'd been eight when the Princess of Corona had been stolen in the night. So maybe he'd fallen for her… but she was _gone_ , and he really did assume she was… dead.

"Shut up," he finally managed to say, but he didn't seem to have that stance of being… angry about it. Everyone seemed to know everything about him. Well, almost everything… he had yet to get caught, and not a soul knew his real name was Eugene Fitzherbert.

"We have a plan that is fool proof. We go in, get out, nobody gets caught, the crown can be sold to a dealer in Garol. Hefty price too. You in, or are you chicken?"

"We just stole a necklace. You sure you want to be using me again so soon for _this_ particular artifact?" The necklace had been a Lord's Wife's engagement diamond necklace. It had been sold for a lower price than any three of them had desired or expected, and Flynn had already used up everything he'd gotten from that theft. When money is split three ways and living is tough, its hard to gain that final dream - that island.

The theft had been three weeks ago. Working again so soon… a price to pay there. Even if they _weren't_ caught.

"We need the money. And we are pretty sure you do too, Rider. You in, or are you _out_?" The brother's crossed their arms simultaneously, waiting.

Flynn gave it thought _. Steal the crown… get my island. Steal the crown, steal it from them, keep all the money, definitely get my island. I just have to be cunning, as usual. We can do this… no, no - I can do this. Famous thief - I'm Flynn Rider. That is me._ "Fine. Deal."


	10. Honor

**Honor**

"Grasp the handle like this," Eugene Fitzherbert demonstrated, gripping a cast-iron frying pan in his left hand, staring down the Captain of the Guard, Daniel, before a half dozen young guards learning how to defend off just about anyone with a new weapon - the frying pan.

Three of the students in the group gripped the handle of a frying pan while the other three handled swords. The Captain sported his own hand-crafted steel sword, eyeing Eugene with a gleam of determination. They had done this hundreds of times for most of the guard. They had come to agree not to kill each other in practice - only in a fair fight.

The Captain hated Eugene's guts. He didn't even call him Fitzherbert - he sneeringly shouted Rider whenever he could. Eugene just ignored it, grinning it and bearing it. He would rather forget his alias of Flynnigan Rider - but the past was never going to fade. Not as long as he courted the Royal Princess of Corona and lived within the confines of the castle.

"And then attack," the Captain said as he swung. Eugene deflected the swing towards his abdomen with a flick of the pan, metal hitting metal.

The students then started to fight against themselves as told, carefully giving moves, training themselves with the newest technology and the newest defenses.

It was more a routine for Eugene and the Captain, doing the same thing over and over again for each group of soldiers. They knew the moves - probably could do them with their eyes closed, one hand tied behind their backs. It had been a mutual agreement. Neither wanted to hurt the other - at least no deliberately. Even though a few punches were probably at none the worse for wear.

They finished, Eugene throwing the pan from his left to his right, bouncing the sword once more before it flew from the Captain's hand. It clattered to the ground and all the soldiers paused in their own fights.

The Captain, breathing hard, his hands surrendering, mumbled, "We're done for the day. Scatter, men."

The students left, hanging up the frying pans and leaning the swords up against the wall.

Eugene put the pan up beside the rest, turning back to find the Captain looking a little winded. "Getting _old_ , Captain?"

He snarled. "Leave, Rider. I don't think I want to have to beat the pulp out of." Daniel almost said again, but that would be unfair. Eugene had one scar near his temple that had been made from Daniel smashing his fist into his head. That fight had ended quickly. The King had almost had a field day. But Eugene agreed to keep up his work, and the Captain promised to stay out of trouble.

He just smiled and left, feeling good. They had actually successfully trained most of the guard in using frying pans. Maximus took the side of fighting against an animal with a sword and frying pan, and Eugene liked to watch those fights every Tuesday. Of course, Eugene's most favorite lesson he taught a few select guard in terms of brains and strength was how to effectively _catch_ a thief. Eugene liked to point out their faults and try to train them to think outside the box. He also tried to get them to run faster. Little boys, girls, or anyone that was a thief was bound to run faster than them. They needed to learn to be swift as the wind. Or so he tried to get them to do.

They weren't the easiest group to train. They were a select few called for the job, but that didn't mean they were perfect… not that any of them were going to be. But when he told them to run… he expected results.

 _"Eric, pick up your legs. Josh, your sword is about to slip out of its sheath. Derek, I didn't ask for twenty. I asked for FIFTY." The twenty men he was training were_ not _listening to him. They were all attempting SOMETHING, but they could run barely fifty feet without hitting the ground, and then, of course, came the complaining. Was it because he was a thief?_

"Eugene!" a thrilled voice interrupted his thoughts. He had been walking down the hall, pretty much aimlessly. He hadn't expected Rapunzel to somehow find him.

He turned, smiling. "Hi."

She threw her arms around him, relishing his returned embrace. "How was training?"

He wanted to laugh. "Let's just say the Captain could hate me a little less if I stopped trying to outwit him."

Rapunzel frowned. "You can't fight with him, Eugene. He could hurt you."

"Oh, you worry too much. He can't hurt me. The King pretty much has every silencing order on the both of us to keep us off each other's tails."

She let her hands trail down his chest, his arms still wrapped around her. "Just don't kill anyone."

He just smiled. "Right."

* * *

Of course, what you don't know doesn't hurt you. Right?

Training lessons continued the next day. Eugene was hard at work training one individual to block a swords path with the frying pan in hand-to-hand combat when the Captain strolled in. Reginald, the young soldier barely missing the sword in a defense with the frying pan as the sword careened for his chest.

"You have to pay attention at all times, Reginald!" Eugene pointed out, swinging back in time to find the frying pan on the ground and Reginald three yards away, eyes wide and fearful.

"Or run away. Not a bad choice, Reginald," the Captain said, snickering.

Eugene sighed, setting the sword on the ground. "That's not going to help out in the real world."

"Yes, well, neither is your tactics. Tomorrow I will teach you, Reginald. You may leave." The Captain waved the poor boy on, Reginald shaking in his helmet. The helmet and the rest of his armor rattled as he ran off, a terrified look on his face.

"He'll never learn if he doesn't get the tactic," Eugene muttered, picking up the sword to put away.

The Captain rolled his eyes. "Teach him right."

Eugene stopped. "And I've been teaching him _wrong_?" He wasn't taking kindly to the insult. Or the blunt honesty. He was perfectly good at the job the King had faith in him to accomplish. Training the guard and the army was not an easy feat. Not in the slightest.

The Captain picked up the frying pan dropped by Reginald, and examined it. "Outsmarting a guard is one thing, learning to escape them is another. I'm not sure if you're teaching the King's men to be more fools so that your 'friends' can run free if caught in a battle against any soldier, or if you're teaching them just because the King said you'd be good at it."

Eugene's eyes narrowed. He raised the sword, feeling an emotion he hadn't felt in week rise up within him. Doubt, anger, desperation - hatred. "Right, because I really want every criminal to run free." His tone was even. He hadn't blown top yet.

Daniel glanced towards the sky, towards the windows looking out, and he saw what Eugene must not have seen yet. Princess Rapunzel was gazing into the distance, albeit probably keeping one eye on them. He decided he needed to give her a taste of what it was like to face a threatening thief like Rider.

"You ran for quite a while. I wonder why you stopped running. All you've done is use her. You really think she's the Princess? Brunette wonder girl? Truly lost? Was there really a tower, or did you two think that one up? Conning the King and Queen? Sli-"

He didn't get further before the sword was swung. He'd hit a soft spot.

The frying pan deflected the swing and Eugene tried again. He'd had enough.

"If you ever doubt her blood, I will sever your head from your body." Eugene threw the sword and brought his fists out.

A snicker. "You'd never get a sword near enough to my body to do such a thing, boy." He tried once to hit Eugene with the pan before Eugene wrestled the pan from his grip and threw it, where it clattered on the ground, the sound noticeable to any around.

One punch to the abdomen landed Eugene on the ground. He swung his legs and got the Captain on the ground seconds later. They both scrambled to stand and more punches were thrown: towards the head, towards the arms - wherever possible. No one had to speak. Eugene was past believing this Captain, this commander.

He stepped away after one last hit to the chest and shook his hand. Eugene ended it. Almost.

Eugene wasn't expecting the fist to nose. Off guard, he was vulnerable. Daniel aimed and hit target. Blood went everywhere. "Try me again, Rider, and I'll have every reason to string you up."

Eugene resisted the urge to wring the Captain's neck right then and there. His hands went to his nose, for which he was sure right then and there was broken. _Dang it_. "You NEVER speak about her that way ever again." His love and cherishment for Rapunzel was enough to die for. Even a second time.

The Captain had blood coming from his lip, busted open by Eugene. "Love sick, huh, lover boy? Can't seem to figure out the only way you're still alive is because the King and Queen believe she's their daughter?"

Eugene didn't have the strength to hit the Captain again. He stumbled out of the room, anger in his eyes. He was almost gone before he turned. "At least I care about her."

The Captain watched the bloodied figure stagger away. They hadn't had a good fight in weeks. It was due time.

* * *

Rapunzel had watched the whole fight. And then Eugene had stepped away, forfeiting. She'd given a sad smile, hating to see the fight. She hadn't broken it up, even though she'd barely mentioned it yesterday when she knew something was going on. They were going to fight. He hadn't really wanted to fight, but sometimes it's better. Was she really reasoning with herself about this? She didn't need him fighting. It wasn't proper.

But the Captain didn't take the forfeit seriously. His hand hit Eugene's nose and _then_ the fight was over. Blood everywhere. Rapunzel's gasp should have been audible for the whole world to hear. Eugene's precious nose, his most becoming feature, was probably broken.

She didn't see what happened next. She ran for the stairs, calling for the nearest servant. Lara, one of her ladies-in-waiting, seemed to pop up out of nowhere. "Yes, your highness?"

Rapunzel, in a hurry, told Lara to find the physician. "Eugene just got in a fight!"

Lara nodded and scurried off, Rapunzel still proceeding to the stairs. She descended them two at a time, skidding to a halt as Eugene quickly entered from a side door, both hands over his face.

"Eugene!" She was upset with him, but his nose was more important at the moment. "What the-"

"He broke it. The damn bastard broke it. Why I ever agreed to work with him," Eugene spat out blood, Rapunzel's hands on his wrists as she attempted to see the damage.

"You got into a fight. What the hell did I tell you?"

He glared. "He insulted you. Anyone who does that doesn't even deserve to live."

Her face softened as he winced, her index finger gently feeling his nose. It was probably broken. The royal physician would be able to diagnose. "My honor is safe with you, I can tell."

"This isn't working out," he muttered as she guided him down the hall and up the stairs towards the nearest bedroom. The physician and Lara could be seen at the top of the stairs, waiting for them.

"You must talk with my father. But, um, let's get you cleaned up," she said.

He just sighed, his nose in terrible pain. He was never going to look the same _now_. Probably fair for starting the fight… but no one, and he meant _no one_ would ever insult Rapunzel. Not if his life depended on it.

* * *

The throne room was occupied. Not for an audience with the King or a weekly meeting about the commoners, but an impromptu meeting. Word of the fight had spread like wildfire.

King Nathan was on his throne, unhappy. His wife was off dealing with a kitchen skirmish and he had two individuals who couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other.

Rapunzel entered, her beau, Eugene, right behind her. His nose was bandaged and taped - no doubt broken in the fight that had taken place barely two hours before. This was really not how the King wanted to spend his afternoon, tending to two grown men.

The Captain was soon to appear, a black eyes forming and a few bruises visible. The last time they had fought, it hadn't been _this_ bad. Probably less cruel, even though Eugene walked away with a scar in the end.

This time these two had taken it too far.

"I would expect better behavior from the BOTH of you," the King said, a deep frown on his face. Just seeing the two men before him made him wonder if he'd made a mistake putting them next to each other in the work force. He was disappointed and just overall displeased.

"It was wrong, I admit that," Eugene said, rubbing his left arm. He was in a lot of pain - the payment for fighting.

Rapunzel took his right hand and squeezed. He was learning.

"What happened?" the King questioned.

"He pulled a sword on me," the Captain was quick to start off with the worst description possible.

Eugene's eyes narrowed. "It was already in my hands. I was about to put it do-"

"He threatened to sever my head from my body."

"He insulted me and Rapunzel, deliberately. I didn't even have to initiate the first punch. I just threw it."

"He was going to kill me."

Eugene had almost had enough. No, wait, he had. He faced the Captain, nostrils flaring, anger at a peak. "HE BROKE MY NOSE!"

The King stood, shouting, "ENOUGH!"

The both just glared at each other and stepped out of each other's reach, scowls on both faces.

"You two can't seem to work well with each other no matter what I order you two to do. You've done good work, but maybe I need to separate you two. Anything you two want to tell me?"

Eugene's nose throbbed and he knew the meeting was not going well. He really just needed to leave. He couldn't work for the Captain anymore. It could well be his last act on this earth if he kept it up, and he cared and loved for Rapunzel too much to swing from a rape. Leaving was a good choice.

"I-" he started, but instead another voice took over.

"I resign. Effective immediately." The Captain turned and left, the King left with a jaw hanging low. He couldn't stop him. At all.

Eugene blinked. Was it really _that_ easy?

Rapunzel frowned. "But he's the Captain. Father?"

The King sat, rubbing his temple. "Today has been wonderful."

"Your majesty-" Eugene attempted to say, before the King acted.

"No. I'm doing what I should have done from the beginning. Your work is finish with the soldiers, Mr. Fitzherbert. You are now going to take lessons and learn the trade of what it means to be Prince Consort."

Eugene wasn't sure he liked that idea. "Um-"

Rapunzel's face bloomed with a smile. "Oh, you can work alongside me now!"

The King arched an eyebrow. "He will be learning much different things, my dear. If he wants to marry you, he must learn to act like a _professional_."

Eugene gulped. _Great. I fell in love with a Princess. Now I have to take lessons… wear stuffy clothes… oh, and not to mention, learn what the fifth fork means. I shouldn't have gotten into that fight._ "What about the Captain of the Guard?" The position was free… as of right then.

Rapunzel squealed. "Maximus!"

"A horse?" the King muttered, his confused look enough to make Eugene laugh.

"He's be your best Captain, for sure," Eugene said, giving a reassuring look to Rapunzel.

"Frying pans and horses… It's been a long eighteen years." He waved his daughter and Eugene out, muttering something about possibly looking for a second in command who could talk.

Eugene just let Rapunzel guide him out of the room, her arms looped around his waist. "At least father didn't kill you."

"Right, because that's the answer to everything. Are you morbid or something?" She had honestly been talking about killing and death too much the past few days.

Her grin was infectious. "Just don't fight. You'll learn a lot in lessons, I'm sure. You have to be able to know something about the law and the kingdom if you want to marry me."

He rolled his eyes. "I have you."

They both laughed. She hugged him close, kissing his shoulder.

So he did…. So he did...


	11. Best. Day. Ever.

**Best. Day. Ever.**

"You coming, Blondie?" I slam an arrow into a crevasse, hoping it holds. Ms. Blondie has yet to swing down on that long excuse of hair she's got. I mean, seriously, who grows their hair out like that? If that's not crazy, I don't know what is! Ridiculously long. She tied me UP in it. But, well, I've agreed to take her to see the lanterns. I'm a little worried on why she _hasn't_ ever been to see them before… okay, well, I'm worried that she's never been out of this weird tower before.

Why am I saying that?

She has finally swung down. And she has stopped a few inches above the ground, staring at the grass. She's weird, we all know it. I know it, at least.

I keep slowly climbing down. I hear her muttering and singing. Yup, crazy. I hit the ground and she's already back through the tunnel, happy as all get out. Okay, really, what is _up_ with this girl? Has she never seen the grass before? Trees? Dirt? Water? ANIMALS?

My first reaction: nope, she hasn't.

I walk out of the tunnel to find her screaming, "I can't believe I did this!" She is so excited.

But a second later, she's turned back towards me, fear in her eyes. Dread. "I can't believe I did this…"

Oh brother. Are we not going then, little one?

But she proves me wrong. With another burst of sheer thrill, she cries, "I can't believe I did this!"

Of course, I'm starting to wonder if I really have stumbled upon some mentally ill girl that should be back in her tower, my satchel back in my hands, and myself on my merry way to my island.

"Mother would be so furious," she moans, sadness in her eyes.

I gently take her by the arm and lead her away from the tunnel. She perks up, smiling. She sees a pond and lilies, where she quickly runs to them, scooping a water lily up, and smelling it.

"But that's okay, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?"

I wonder if she's really going to be like this all day long. It's a bother, I have to confess. She's bipolar - really.

She's up again, running around, happy as all get out. Then a cave comes into view and she races into it. Before I can even call her back, I hear her muttering - yup, bipolar. "Oh my gosh, this would kill her."

She's off her rocker. She can't seem to figure out if she wants to go or not. What do I look like to her, standing outside the cave, a play toy? I WANT MY SATCHEL BACK!

She gets up, shaking off dirt from her dress. She sighs and walks out. I think she's about to tell me we are going back to the tower - please, yes? - but instead she sees a hill and the next thing I know, she's running again, laughing and squealing like a five year old. I'm so un-amused as I follow her, trying to keep up.

"This is so much fun!"

She's spinning and twirling. She climbs a nearby tree and in a heartbeat, I claim bipolar _again_.

Her head hits the tree trunk and she sags. The frying pan almost slips from her hand. She mumbles, "I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back."

I sigh while staring up at her, wondering if I'm ever going to escape this… this _thing_ I have, yup me, created...

She jumps to the ground, smiling. I blink. And she's gone.

"I am never going back!" She screams as I see her cartwheel down the hill behind us. Her hair is all over the place. She rolls up in it, giggling and squeaking happily _._ I honestly wonder what is up with this… this CHICK!

I sit, exhausted for some reason. She face plants next to me, unrolled from her hair. I sigh. Again.

"I am a despicable human being," she cries, and I'm pretty sure she's hit rock bottom.

Or… not….

She's back up on her two feet, grinning like a kid in a candy store. Which makes me wonder if she's ever seen a piece of candy in her life… let alone a candy store. I also wonder about the STORE!

She twirls her hair, looping it around a tree branch. She runs around the tree, picking up speed. I manage to lean against the trunk as she lifts and starts to swing around the tree by her hair. I'm really hardly amused. Really.

"WOOHOO! BEST. DAY. EVER!" She cries, ecstatic.

I still know this chick, right?

She circles a few more times, giggling. She hits the ground running, her hair coming undone from the tree branch. She's safe - for now. Her hair is um… dangerous.

I follow her and soon she is on the ground again, crying. Her face is in her hands, that stupid frog beside her on a rock, and her hair is draped over another tree and its branches. She's crying… And I'm somewhat wondering if she's sane. Maybe she should go home. She's right, you know. She knows best, of course.

"I can't help but notice that you seem a little at war with yourself…"


	12. Colors

**Colors**

_Toffee brown stare out into the sunset  
_

_Like another day, another time, another century  
_

_Her vibrant green only see him  
_

_For who he is, inside and out  
_

_No more Mister Nice Guy  
_

_No, no more Plain Jane_

_Two Peas in a Pod_

_The old saying doesn't phase either_

_Take it one day at a time  
_

_Past, Present, Future  
_

_A tower, golden in sun, gray in winter  
_

_Streets of gray turn to streets of gold  
_

_Pick-pocketing to frying pans_

_Dreams to reality  
_

_No more to love than the first day  
_

_Green met brown_

_And you could call the rest… history_


	13. A Book of Many Beginnings

**A Book of Many Beginnings**

"Flynn!" The shout echoed down the halls and through open passages. Not only had King Eugene Fitzherbert lost his oldest son of fourteen to some unknown room in the castle, he didn't know what had happened to his daughter.

He had wandered into a hallway, biting his lower lip. His wife was busy in a meeting and somehow two of his three children had completely disappeared. At the ages of five, ten, and fourteen, he had no idea how on earth he could lose the ten year old and fourteen year old in a span of two hours. Flynn had said he was going to his bedroom to study astronomy and Danielle had somehow wandered off while Eugene had put his younger son Richard to nap. Now Flynn was not where he was supposed to be, and Danielle was gone.

A voice from the library answered, miraculously. "In here, father!"

"Where's Danielle?" A silly question, seeing as Flynn had hit puberty and cared only for himself. So he was definitely his child - he was still going to learn family meant everything - even watching out for his younger siblings.

"Beside me," came a muffled answer as a smash resounded. Eugene rose an eyebrow as he headed for the library. _Goodness gracious. Whatever am I to do with these kids?_

The library door was open by a crack. He looked in to find Flynn holding his sister by the waist, her hand trying to shut him up as a lamp lay strewn all over the floor, shattered into a few hundred pieces.

"HE DID IT!" Danielle screamed, kicking him.

"Oh, give up, girly. You hit it when you tried punching me in the gut," Flynn managed to get out before heaving his sister over the edge of the coach nearby.

Two servants who had heard the crash bustled in past the King, bowing and murmuring before getting the lamp cleaned up. Eugene didn't really have a preference. He wasn't much of a ruler - the name didn't do him much. Royal blood was his wife's side - Rapunzel was the true Queen, ruler of the kingdom of Corona. He could care less if the servants bowed every dang time they were in his presence.

"Daddy," a little voice came from behind, the word far more precious than Eugene wanted to admit. He turned from the doorway to find his youngest son, Richard, looking up with large, green-emerald eyes, wide awake.

"Ricky, what are you doing up? You were taking a nap." He scooped his son up into his arms, hugging him. Richard giggled and laughed.

"Not tired."

"STOP HITTING ME!"

Eugene turned and hit the door with his side, a frown on his face as he entered the library. For some reason, both his elder children seemed it fit to fight. Not under his supervision they weren't. "Enough."

One of Danielle's hands was again in Flynn's face, while the other was pulled back for a punch. Flynn had her waist and was trying to get her off his lap. She slapped him before scrambling off her brother, hitting the floor with a thud.

Eugene narrowed his eyes at both his children. "What on earth is going on with you two? You can't seem to not fight for even a minute. You both apologize to the other, right now."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "He took the book."

"I did not! I just put it where you can't reach it," Flynn replied, smug. He was a whole foot and a few inches taller at age fourteen then his younger sister. He pulled height on her all the time.

She pouted. "I want it!" She jumped to her feet, fists at the ready.

Eugene carefully set Richard on the floor and advanced on his two eldest. "HOLD IT, YOUNG LADY."

She stepped back, eyes still filled with a sort of hatred for her brother. "You, no hitting," he said, pointing at his daughter. "Not now, not ever. AND NOT ON YOUR BROTHER. You, what book and where is it?" he demanded of his s

Flynn rolled his eyes.

"No, not with me, young man. Tell your father, right now." Eugene was tired of seeing his children fight. He was going to deal with it _now_.

Flynn got up, scowling. He walked up the short steps to a ledge of books in a huge, towering bookcase, reached up six shelves, and fingered two books before pulling one out of the shelf. "Have it," he cried, flinging it at his sister.

Danielle reached and caught the prize before it hit the ground. The title caught Eugene's eye just before Danielle shoved it behind her back.

"Where did you get that?" He asked quietly, perplexed, looking up at Flynn, then back to Danielle.

"HE FOUND IT!" she cried, dropping it to the ground behind her. She looked scared.

Flynn shrugged. "It was buried in the bookcase. I found it, read it, and put it back. She wanted to read it."

Eugene shook his head, not surprised. "I'm not mad with you," he said, trying to figure out why this was really happening. He had told them many a story of Flynn Rider. Flynn knew why he was named Flynn - but had they really found the book he hadn't even known was in their library? Had… had Rapunzel known?

"Why didn't you read it to us, father? You've told us many adventures of Flynnigan Rider," Flynn stated, crossing his arms from his ledge.

Richard perked up. "Flynn RIDER!" He stood up from his spot on the rug, zooming around the large spacious room like he was an airplane. Eugene couldn't keep the smile from his face. All his children had caught on.

"Well," he contemplated, wondering why himself. "Sometimes stories are best told from the heart, and not just a book." He held out his hand for it, hoping Danielle would accept.

She picked it up, running her hand of the cover _. The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_. She willingly gave it to her father, sighing.

"Daddy, daddy, read us it!" Richard had plopped to the ground at his feet, eyes wide and excited. Somehow, the childlike faith his children had… Eugene didn't want them to lose it. Yet he knew Flynn had. Possibly Danielle. But Richard… oh, what a wonder.

He took a seat on the nearby couch, dragging Ricky into his lap. Danielle sported a smile as she came and took a seat next to her father. Flynn didn't come down, just sat at the edge of the ladder, listening all the same.

"These are the tales of a man named Flynnigan Rider. He had everything in the world he would ever need: money, a home, and even the good looks to impress any fine, eligible young lady," Eugene read, starting an adventure to last… well, a lifetime.

* * *

Queen Rapunzel stretched. She had been cooped up in a meeting for over four hours. She was tired, hungry, and in desperate need for a hug from all four of her immediate family. She exited the meeting hall and walked, unsure where she was going to find the mischief four. Her husband had promised to watch over them - their tutor had been sick for the day and it was all the rage for father time - or so hoped, from Rapunzel's stand point. Running a kingdom and playing mother and wife was not easy. Rapunzel had seen her parents do it, but when Rapunzel had returned to her rightful spot as Royal Princess of Corona at age eighteen, well… her growing up hadn't affected them like her three children did, all at different ages and stages.

She found the library door open a crack. A voice from within told her who was inside.

"So with a jump, Flynn landed on the fearsome horse with a cry of 'hahah!'"

"Like this, daddy?" her son's voice echoed as she heard him jump, happily giggling.

She silently opened the door to find Richard pretend riding a horse. Danielle was sound asleep beside her father, a book open in his lap. Flynn was leaning against a post on the ledge above to higher bookcase shelves, his feet dangling. His favorite spot, it seemed. Block all way of gaining knowledge. She wondered how he had even stepped into that role - or even knew what it meant at fourteen.

"I would have to say yes, buddy boy," Eugene answered, smiling as he saw his wife peek into the room.

She smiled back, slipping in.

"MOMMY!" Richard squealed, bouncing over to her. She picked him up in her arms, hugging him. Danielle groaned, mumbling something about Richard always waking her up. Eugene just shook his head. Flynn didn't even budge.  
"Hmm. We all look happy," Rapunzel remarked, rocking her youngest in her arms, his smile as big as the sun.

Eugene patted the spot beside him. She took his, pecking him on the cheek. Ricky ewwed, as did Danielle. Murmured laughs.

"And what were we reading?" She asked, spying the book.

Eugene picked it up, reading the last sentence in his mind again _. So with a jump, Flynn landed on the fearsome horse with a cry…_ "Just old memories," he offered, closing the book.

Rapunzel noted the name and didn't have to elaborate. A popular book between them. More like a beginning to finish all ends, in a few words to spare.

"Read more, Daddy!" Richard asked, happiness written all over his face. At least one of his youngsters was happy. Nothing like pleasing at least one child per day, if not all of them.

He opened the book once more and started where he left off. So it seemed a book could bring a family together… a book that ultimately brought everything together. Even Eugene and Rapunzel.

"The horse kept running forward, on his merry way. Of course, what he didn't know was that Flynn Rider was on his back… not his loyal owner anymore…"


	14. Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't take much credit for this idea - there was fanart on tumblr back in 2011, and this came out of it. A fanart description is in the note at the end :D

**Shoes**

Rapunzel opened her door to find two boxes at her doorstep. She had been in the palace for a little under a week. The kingdom outside was still ecstatic, happy as ever that their lost princess had come home. Her parents, the King and Queen of Corona, were ever happy themselves. Eugene… well, he was happy too. He had been pardoned and things were looking up. He even was staying in the palace. Rapunzel couldn't love him more. He was her savior - and she would forever love him for it.

Pascal squeaked at the boxes and looked up at her. He had turned red on the ground, eyes confused, at the ready, alert. Rapunzel just smiled and laughed. "Weird, I know." She picked up both boxes and her bare feet plodded along back into her bedroom.

It was spacious, with a large four-poster bed, a dresser, and a desk. Just perfect for her. A couch and two armchairs surrounded a fireplace near the door. She carefully set the two boxes on the couch and moved to undress. She was still in her nightgown and she had told both her maids to leave her alone until after breakfast. Funny, they had complied. She was still getting used to maids and ladies-in-waiting. Servants and guards. Everything was new and exciting and overwhelming.

She found her old pink dress from her days alone in the tower, 'mother' out and about… and for nostalgia sake, she slipped it on, feeling its cool fabric against her skin. After a decent wash, it still smelled like her old home… and while she was happy to be out of that prison, she missed it. Yes, she missed it.

Pascal squeaked from his spot on the armrest of the couch, eyes wide. He was his normal shade of green and was pointing at the boxes. He wanted her to open them. She just laughed.

"I'm getting there." She wandered over, picking up one of the boxes. She shook it, hearing thuds. She gave a peculiar look at Pascal and he just shrugged.

She set it down, pulling off the top. Inside were purple… huh?

All her life, Rapunzel had gone barefoot. She never had a reason for shoes. Her 'mother', Gothel, on the other hand, had every reason for shoes. Granted, when she was younger, Rapunzel would play dress up with one of Gothel's dresses and try on her shoes, but they had never fit.

Now, looking into that box, purple mini heels stared up at her. Pascal scampered over, peering into the box. He squeaked with fear and turned as white as the box.

Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh. She took one out, inspecting it _. Shoes. These are so… weird. Why would I have to wear them? I never have before. Why start now?_ She looked more closely, giving every angle a chance. Pascal faded back to green and sat up, confusion written all over his face.

"I know, peculiar things, aren't they? Shoes. Before your time at the tower, of course. I never had to wear them. I wonder why these were at my doorstep," she said out loud, mostly to Pascal.

A knock at her bedroom door told her someone was waiting. She set the shoe down and went to answer it. She opened it to find her handsome savior leaning against the wall, looking somewhat amused.

"Hmm. Don't you look strapping," Rapunzel remarked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He laughed. The old was gone, the new had come in. The time since returning the lost princess to the kingdom and well, now, Eugene had gotten a completely wardrobe change - even his boots were black now. His vest was black, his undershirt still white. Everything about him was amazing and perfect and Rapunzel loved that about him. Even his past. Which he didn't bring up often.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me to breakfast. You look ready," he remarked, kissing her on the lips. She sank into it, not caring. The shoes forgotten, she had a wonderful man on her hands.

"I'd like that…" she answered, dragging him into her bedroom. With an arm placed around his waist, she added, "Just let me put away my new gifts."

Eugene spotted the shoe boxes and the purple mini heels splayed over the couch. She had been given her first pair of shoes. He couldn't help but grin. "I think you are supposed to wear those."

Pascal bared teeth, about ready to pounce and stick a tongue in Eugene's ear. Eugene just ignored the frog.

"These things?" Rapunzel held up one of the shoes, looking at it cautiously. "I've never worn shoes. Why start now?"

Eugene just smiled. "Proper. Aren't princesses supposed to be proper?"

Rapunzel wrinkled her nose. "It's hardly been a week since we arrived. I started lessons yesterday. Etiquette class is the least of my worries."

 _Right_ , Eugene thought. "Well, I say try them for the morning. The Queen might want to see how you are fairing with the lovely gifts I'm sure she gave you because she loves you."

Rapunzel groaned, but somehow managed to still listen to Eugene's reason. She sat on the couch and pulled them on as Pascal jumped on her shoulder.

She stood and felt off-balance. "Wh-h-ha-a-at are th-e-e-se thi-i-ings!" She cried, his arms reaching out to catch her as she toppled over.

"Shoes," he breathed into her ear, holding her close. She just wondered if she would ever be able to stand shoes. At that moment, Rapunzel could care less though. Eugene had his arms around her and she felt safe. Shoes be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture: Rapunzel is holding a purple shoe and she is staring at it like it is some foreign object. She has never worn shoes before... she's barefoot during the movie. Of course, I'm sure she's seen them before - Mother Gothel wore them. But Pascal is also looking up at the foreign object, mouth agape. It is HILARIOUS!


	15. Story to Be Told

**Story to be Told**

The conversation had shifted - not to mention broken out into loud bursts of shouting and sometimes song.

"Tell Erica she needs to get over here!" yelled Gunther to Big Nose, his drink slopping over the edge of the glass. The pub, called the Snuggly Duckling, was roaring with activity that afternoon. Twelve regular attendants and the ever so few who dropped by once in a while conversed and drank in merriment.

Things were looking up for everyone. Especially the nearby kingdom of Corona. The lost Princess had been returned about two weeks before - and the Pub Thugs had even helped.

A thief by the name of Flynn Rider had fallen helplessly in love with her, this Princess named Rapunzel. But his thieving past caught up with him and while he was dragged off to jail, his mind on the young girl, she was lost - kidnapped all over again.

The Thugs broke Flynn out of jail, at the expense of their own well being. A day later, Rapunzel was safe - and found to be the lost Princess.

They were living life grandly - a good deed done.

Big Nose snorted. "She works, ya know." He downed another glass and headed to the bar for another one. Yes, life was good.

The door to the pub banged open, and in its path was… Flynn Rider? And also the Princess?

"Hi guys!" Rapunzel greeted the pub, a sparkling smile adding to the festive nature inside.

"Rapunzel! Flynn!" They all cried in hello. Big Nose and Ulf advanced to the door, picking up the Princess onto their shoulders.

"All hail Princess Rapunzel!" Big Nose cried.

"All hail Princess Rapunzel!"

She was giggling as they carried her further into the pub. "A drink, Larson!"

Eugene looked mildly amused as they took her in joyfully. It had barely been two weeks. But he was going to have to demand that they not give her _any_ alcohol. "No, she's underage," he called, hoping they wouldn't fight him. A mischief thief he may have once been, but she was still under 21.

Big Nose snorted, settling the young Princess on a stool at the bar. "That protective, Rider?"

Eugene stepped up behind her, settling his hands on her shoulders. "She's not drinking underage."

"You did for years."

He narrowed his eyes, tempted to pick a fight. But he just said, "She's not drinking."

"I won't drink, Eugene. Promise." Her smile as she nudged his hand, along with the promise, convinced him he could trust her with not drinking. He didn't need her to do it. She was 18.

Most of the Thugs gathered around as many questions hit the pair all at once.

"How is it being a Princess?"

"Can I do the floral arrangements for your wedding?" (Eugene secretly winced. He loved her, but the wedding wouldn't come for years if he had a say in it.)

"How are your parents?"

"Oh, do they treat you well?"

"In love with the hair do. What happened to the long, golden hair though?"

Rapunzel giggled. So many questions!

"Yes, Princess," a voice called after the chatter died from their questioning. "How did the hair do come about?"

She twisted to see beyond Eugene. Hook Hand sat at the piano, a drink in his hands. Most drank in the Snuggly Duckling. And the piano… well, that was his money-maker. He was _amazing_.

"Hmm. I know how they broke you out, Eugene. Should we tell them what happened after that?"

Not many had heard how Flynn Rider, now called Eugene Fitzherbert, saved the Princess from being locked in a tower for eighteen years. Not many knew of her captivity in that tower to add the mystery. But to Eugene, maybe it was time someone knew… even though he was going to give Rapunzel the reins on this story.

"You have my permission to."

She kissed his hand, knowing he wasn't feeling comfortable enough to sound like the hero at the time. Things had most definitely changed from the first time she had laid her eyes on him. Such little time and all were different.

"Did Rider find you safe?" the question from Attila got Rapunzel a perfect starting place.

She smiled and started her tale. "I wasn't completely safe, no. In fact, I was in danger myself. I had almost been taken captive by the Stabbington brothers the evening before, but then… Gothel, the woman who had stolen me for my… hair, I know, weird, saved me from them. We went home, my heart broken. I thought Eugene had left me alone - given me up for the crown. I was wrong in my thinking, for Eugene had wanted to leave things settled and run off with me. That didn't happen, sadly.

"By then we had reached the tower for which I had been imprisoned my whole life and I was led back to my room, where I was solemn and obedient. I didn't speak as Gothel took the flowers from my hair, brushing out all remnants of the day before, all the memories just that: memories.

"I was crushed. Everything had been so perfect… and then everything went wrong. In my hands I held a flag from the kingdom, and I looked at it, remembering the moment I got up close and personal with Eugene, holding the flag to the sun." She blushed, Eugene not even commenting, even though she could almost feel him giving a grin. Somehow, they both had known they were in love.

"Glancing around my painted walls, I started noticing something that hadn't been there before."

"What did you notice, Princess?" Killer asked, eyes glowing. It seemed all the Thugs were enthralled by her story.

" _Suns_. They were everywhere! And the more I thought about it, the more I came to a conclusion as memories started coming up. There is a mosaic in the kingdom of a baby with green eyes and golden hair, with the King and Queen. I looked _just_ like her! And then I remembered being in a nursery, those same two individuals from the mosaic very prominent - the King and Queen picking me up. And of course, when I found Eugene's satchel with the stolen crown in it, I… I tried it on. And it felt… it felt _so_ familiar! And with a gasp, I realized _I_ was the lost princess!"

All the Thugs cheered. She had found it out all on her own. And with her revelation, they had their Princess back!

She laughed. "I know, I know. It was shocking to me though. I stumbled and fell against my dresser, and the ruckus caused Gothel to clamber up the stairs, asking if everything was okay. I managed to walk slowly from my room, still in a daze. I said it to her face, the captor of mine, that I was the lost princess. And she thought I was foolish. But I could see it in her eyes, the moment when all her lies came out into the open and I knew the truth."

Every Thug was quiet. They nudged her to go on.

"Well, after a bit of a fight, I stood up to her. By then I knew that Eugene was sentenced to die for the crimes he had committed and I needed to go save him. But Gothel had other plans. I was never going to let her use my hair again. My hair… well, it had healing powers. You all probably know the flower the Queen ingested healed her. Well, it was transferred to my hair and Gothel horded its power. I was stolen as a baby and kept locked in a tower. But I was eighteen - and I knew better.

"But I didn't get out of her grasps that easily. She tackled me forcibly and shackled me to the wall. She didn't want me going anywhere. I yelled at her and squirmed, but it was no use. She wanted to make things the way they were before I had ever left the tower - before Eugene stepped into my life. She quickly packed, but she wasn't finished before someone yelled up to the window,'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair.'"

"Rider!" every Thug chorused together. Two Thugs, Bruiser and Big Nose, thumped Eugene on the back. So Eugene was still going to have to play the hero. He just rolled his eyes. He really wasn't one, but not even the King would accept that nonsense.

"Yes, it was Eugene," Rapunzel said, smiling. But her smile quickly faded and they all got quiet for her to continue.

"Gothel got this evil look on her face, mixed with anger and a joy I wish I had never seen. She gagged me and then took my hair, flinging it out of the window for Eugene. Then she waited in the shadows. I didn't see it before, but I was about to see something I didn't know she had. Eugene scrambled in through the window, breathing hard. He looked so relieved to have found me alive. But I screamed through my gag, terrified as to this prospect of what Gothel was about to do. Eugene saw me gagged and took one step before he was down on the floor, bleeding. Gothel had sneaked up behind Eugene and stabbed him, injuring him beyond repair."

There were a few gasps as Rapunzel told the story, glancing over at Eugene all the same. Eugene just kept two hands on Rapunzel, holding her close. It was hard enough hearing it - it was harder _telling_ it.

She still went on though, feeling a tear at her eye. "She stepped over him, telling me it was my fault he was going to… to die. She had damaged him so that he would die, and that no one else would find out about me. She wanted to take me away so that all would forever stay the same between us. I was desperate for Eugene, so I struggled as she started to drag me out of the tower through a secret staircase that had been there all my years in that tower.

"I pulled and pulled against her, her cries of telling me to stop going in one ear and out the other. I finally got the gag to pull free and I just yelled, 'No!' I told her that I would never stop fighting her. But by then I knew exactly what I needed to do - for everyone to be happy. Well, in the end, it would have been horrible… but it was already worse enough to know Eugene was dying and I needed to save him. I had that ability.

"I told her I would go with her and never fight again if she let me heal him. And I promised it. And when I promise something, I never back out of that promise. I never break it. She got that evil smile on her face again and unchained me. She promptly latched Eugene to the staircase and I ran to him. He was in bad shape.

"I knew I needed to heal him, but he was persistently stubborn. He, being the… albeit stupid hero, knew exactly what it meant when I promised to stay with Gothel forever. I would never find love again because I loved _him_ and only _him_. I had to heal him. I would be able to walk away and leave forever knowing he was alive. I couldn't bear to think about him dead while I lived. He knew it would be a living death, and that was the reason why when he told me to stop, I listened. I was foolish, to be honest. But I had never been kissed… Instead of kissing me, Eugene took a piece of the broken glass that had shattered earlier that morning and gave me this hair cut." She put her hands to her hair, running them through it. It was short… and cute. And brown.

Every Thug murmured about the cut, but didn't say much more as she kept going.

"Gothel screamed, the magic in my hair gone. When it is cut, it loses its power. And Eugene knew that. He used the last of his strength to free me from her as she dissolved, the power holding her limbs together in young age forever gone. She died, leaving me alone in the tower, with Eugene dying, unhealed.

"I couldn't come up with anything else to do except hold him, holding his hand as I tried to bring up some sort of healing power to save him. But everything was gone. He'd destroyed any way of saving his own life by creating freedom for me. What he didn't know was that I had nowhere to go without him. I knew I was the Princess, but that wasn't worth his death… and my freedom.

"I say the song, trying so hard to save him, but he stopped me. With every effort to stay alive a little bit longer, he told me-"

"'You were my new dream'," Eugene whispered, wrapping his arms around the girl before him. She felt tears fall as she heard him speak. For if it hadn't been for her tears, he wouldn't be there right then, holding her close, loving her just as much as she loved him.

She looked around and found all the Thugs wide-eyed and a little teary. She managed a small smile. "I told him that he was mine… and then he went.

"I was hopelessly lost, Eugene's body in my hands, absolutely nowhere to go and nothing to do. Life had no purpose and I had thought I had lost him for good. I don't know how long I sat there, holding back tears that would eventually spill. I finished the song I had started, seemingly heartbroken that nothing could bring him back. And then a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Before I knew what was going on, a bright light had filled the room. I looked up, shocked. It radiated, sparkling and dancing like a flower - like the sun. And it disappeared, leaving behind the same dark I had been engulfed in before."

She paused, reaching up a hand for Eugene. He took it, letting the silence tell her it was best she went on. "But nothing ended there. I put a hand to Eugene's chest and for a second I thought I felt his heart beat. But I couldn't bring myself to believe he was alive. I kept telling myself it just couldn't happen. But then I heard him breathe in and his eyes opened. I couldn't catch my breath, a little shocked and bewildered beyond my years. He mumbled my name and I squeaked his, wondering if it was really true. I really was having a hard time believing he was alive.

"He said the funniest thing to me then, something only Flynn Rider, or maybe the Eugene within him, would say…"

"'Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?' Not to mention that I had just come back from the dead through her crying tears. But who's really going to differ with her magical properties, and my ridiculous tongue," Eugene mused, laughing as Rapunzel reached up a hand to smack him.

"He probably deserved the hug, but now I'm not sure about the kiss I gave him," she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

The Thugs all burst out laughing as the pair bantered, playfully arguing.

"The haircut looks good!"

"He's alive!"

"Ya sure he's not Flynn anymore?"

"Okay, leave me out of it," Eugene said, throwing his defense. All the Thugs called him Rider still because it was hard to really call him Eugene, but he didn't care… much.

"We did something good," Hook Hand commented loudly behind them. Eugene turned, Rapunzel slipping from her seat to stand by him. "But, of course, now we have our Princess back."

Rapunzel gave a soft smile. "Thank you for breaking him out of prison."

Eugene picked her up in his arms, giving her the smolder. "Hmm. Maybe I should say thank you for crying on me."

The Thugs went bickering and hooting around him, drinking to the fairytale ending of the two that had somehow gone from meeting in a tower to living in a castle, with a little bit of intrigue, mischief, chases, and a few tears along the way.

"And thank you for coming back for me."


	16. To Feel His Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A separate alternate ending to the famous Tangled fanfic "Hangman's Noose" written by my lovely friend Doodlegirll :D (you can find that fanfic on ff.net)

**To Feel His Touch**

Her wet cheek softly touched the cold, stone floor. The rest of her body had already pulled into a fetal position, her sobs great, her world so much smaller, useless, and destroyed then even just two days before. The dried blood was the only reminder of the last time she had been in that same prison, frozen, distraught, and mourning over the loss of the only person who had given her hope, love, and a future.

He'd died then, her heart broken. But after a tear hit his cheek, he came back.

She didn't have those healing reservoirs anymore. She couldn't cry on anyone and bring them back to life. Her hair was brown and lifeless - it would never grow again… she would never be able to help someone else.

She shuddered, drawing in a deep breath. She had fallen in love. With a thief. An amazing, perfect, wonderful, _changed_ thief. Sadly, that fact hadn't changed the high court of Corona's minds. Not even his heroic act of bringing back the lost Princess had saved Eugene Fitzherbert, known more commonly to the world as Flynn Rider, from a final drop with a rope around his neck.

The world had broken her heart into a million tiny pieces, never to be glued back together, or even fully repaired if possible. She found little solace in the only refuge she could find from the constant stream of people saying, 'I'm sorry' and the sad faces everyone seemed to portray. No one would find her where she had run. And she wasn't sure they would ever see her again.

The tower was so hidden and so unknown that she, Gothel, Maximus, and Eugene had been the only ones to know where it was. Gothel was long gone, Eugene had taken his last breath as of the day before, and Maximus was at the bottom of the tower, saddened by her form and the state she was in. Her dress was tattered and worn, her eyes rimmed in red, and she hadn't eaten in over a week. She wanted to give up. Nothing mattered in life anymore. She had ran and hidden, horribly confused and hurt.

Her exhaustion from the last few sleepless nights took over and her crying lulled her to sleep, where nightmares of the only one she had ever loved dying because there was nothing she could do. There had been nothing she could do… she had been given no control of the situation that took his life.

But her nightmare only started off with her same position in the tower, curled around the stairs, the rusted chains from not very long ago at her feet, the blood stain still visible. Even the broken pieces of the mirror Gothel had shattered in Rapunzel's act of defiance could be felt. But it had to be a dream, her eyes open, everything fuzzy and growing distant.

Two warm hands touched her shoulders, a soft voice calling in the distance. "Don't be sad."

She felt the tears before truly reacting, drawing closer to the warmth she was experiencing. "It's cold. Cold and dark and downright depressing."

Silence stretched. A response came in the stillness, "You were everything to me."

She let everything go, wallowing in her fear and broken heart. She tearfully answered, "I can't go on without you. Why did things have to turn out this way?"

The warmth seeped into her, bringing her momentary calm. "There is no true answer. But you have to go on, Rapunzel. For me."

Her eyes fluttered closed for a second, her dream almost fading. "I don't want to live without you."

His voice had gotten even further away. She was losing him. "I'll always be with you. Forever."

"I love you…" she drifted, back into sleep, engulfed by a bright light that flashed and faded, taking with it the feeling of hands on her shoulders... her Eugene…

To her, it would be forever.

* * *

The Queen sat at the edge of her daughter's bed, its sheets empty and cold. A maid had found it deserted that morning. A search of the castle had brought no sign of the princess. Her majesty had tears in her eyes as she cried. Her daughter had run off, a future life of unhappiness and pain very evident the moment Eugene Fitzherbert was pronounced dead the night before. There had been no sign… and now no note or clue as to where she had disappeared to.

Her husband, the King, was frantic. He'd already ordered half his army to search the woods, to head for Garol and Petri, to search every nook and cranny of the kingdom for his daughter. He was angered that she had upped and left. Sadly, the Queen knew the exact reason why she had left. And she feared that her precious daughter, only recently returned, would not be seen again.

"Find her!"

She winced, getting up from the bed and slipping out of her daughter's bedroom. Her husband was really unhappy - and it hurt her in her heart. Everything had just fallen apart in under a day.

The King walked down the hall, every maid and servant quickly bowing and fleeing the scene. When he was mad, there was nothing anyone could convince him otherwise. "Eleanor!"

She paused, her back to him. Things could get worse, she supposed. "Yes, Nathan?"

"Where did she go, tell me? Where did Rapunzel _go_?" He took his wife's hand and made her look at him in a gentle way. Even when he was mad he wasn't forceful.

Eleanor gave a sad look. "She's gone, dear. And you know why. So, no, I don't know where she has gone."

It was evident in his eyes the loss was hurting him. The first time Rapunzel had disappeared was because she had been kidnapped for her hair - only found out just a few weeks before. It hadn't been her fault. This time was different. Everyone in the castle knew she had run off deliberately. But no one could find her - once again.

Eleanor put her hands to his chest, pausing him in whatever thoughts he was thinking. She didn't say anything as she cried once more, her heart once more having to hope that Rapunzel would come back. The kingdom didn't know yet that their returned Princess was once again a lost Princess. Eleanor honestly hoped Rapunzel returned in a few days… or they would have to tell their citizens of the terrible news befalling them all over again.

* * *

She couldn't stay in the tower. It had been three days and she was worn out in every way. There was nothing edible there, even if she was going to eat, and the memories caused her nightmares even when she tried to nap. She supposed she would have nightmares till she died, her heart completely shattered. So, with one last parting look, the feeling of Eugene's warm hands still within her, she took to Maximus' back, letting him take her back to the kingdom.

She didn't really want to be a princess anymore. What was her life without Eugene? All happiness had been drained from her body, all smiles gone… all emotion but fear and sadness gone. She would never function as a happy, pretty princess in some castle, one day ruling the kingdom of Corona. Maybe if she committed an unpardonable act, she'd see Eugene again. But she knew that wasn't in her repertoire and no matter how much she wanted to be with him; she had to keep on living… at least, staying alive. Her princess duties seemed far from any living possible. A sentence that would keep her lonely and sad forever. Would anything make her happy again?

She may have been born a princess, but she was sure she didn't want to take on those duties much longer. Royalty or not, she was going to have to find some other way to go on in life. Reminders of Eugene would be too vivid in the palace.

Maximus sensed her defeated stance and picked up the pace, hoping to get her home as fast as possible. He had no doubt her parents were worried sick, and with what had happened in the past few days, he suspected they knew she had ran off - fear and heartbreak. It was very evident - nothing was cheering her up.

Evening found them first as Maximus sensed the kingdom coming soon. Rapunzel almost told Max to stop before they reached the bridge, but with the fading sun and her resolve gone, she just let him trot into town. Every eye grew as large as saucers as they saw the Princess trot into town, looking exhausted, dirty, emotionally drained, and weak. Rapunzel took note and guessed her parents hadn't alerted the whole world of her runaway stunt. She'd probably get a few scolding's - what did she care? They had taken everything she had ever loved - Eugene - and punished him, a changed man. Her world had been perfect and right until the high court of Corona decided he wasn't fit to walk the halls, let alone hold her in his arms as a nightmare of his first death shook her to the core. Now she would have nightmares forever and there would be no comfort at midnight.

Guards saw her and followed her up the path to the gates, a few shouting to her to get off the horse. She had no intention of listening.

The gates were closed. The two soldiers guarding it quickly saw the approaching Princess and hurried to open it. But she quietly told Maximus to stop and slid to her feet. She had decided that there wasn't a reason to go back inside the palace walls.

With blank eyes it almost seemed, she called to the guards, "Get my parents."

A few blinked while three ran for the steps, frantic for the King and Queen.

Rapunzel slipped to her knees, closing her eyes. She wanted to sleep - sleep forever. There was no rest for her and her soul. Everything in her was gone. She was some shell. Except that warm feeling that hadn't left from her first dream. It gave her little, but just enough to weakly smile as she found a lasting connection to Eugene. Forever.

The royal pair was on their way down the pathway from the main entrance, spying their returned daughter once again, back, on her knees, downcast. It bothered both Eleanor and Nathan the same.

"Rapunzel!" the Queen called, rushing to her baby. Not so much a baby as a teenager as an adult, but all the same, her child. She was by her daughter's side in an instant, arms surrounding her. Rapunzel didn't really react much, her mother's presence familiar, but lost in the mess of emptiness within her.

"Where did you go?" her father demanded right off the bat, worry in his eyes, relief flooding all the same within his heart.

Rapunzel didn't answer. She looked up though, shaking her head.

"Oh, honey, we've been so-"

"I don't want to be a Princess anymore. It isn't for me. I made the wrong choice in coming back. Don't… don't get me wrong, I love having you as my parents. You both are everything to me. But I'm not fit nor ever going to be ready to hold a position in this kingdom above commoner. Someone… someone else taught me the world. I…" and she lost it, breaking into tears.

Eleanor was crying herself, holding her poor daughter in her arms. There would be no way to convince Rapunzel otherwise. And she knew it.

Nathan just let his daughter's words sink into him, wondering how any of this ever could have happened. It was like one big, bad dream.

"I can't live without him. Yet I have to. I can't be a Princess and still function. There has to be another way…" she said through her mask of tears, her trembling voice, her… broken heart.

And all the King could do was get on his knees with them and hug his daughter and wife, torn.

Nothing was going to be the same. All three of them knew it.

Everything was different now.


	17. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still wishing Eugene & Rapunzel would have kissed at the end of the lantern scene... still hoping for it. But it will never come. Stupid Stabbington brothers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by a tumblrian.

**Kiss**

We were bathed in light. The floating lanterns for the Princess gently sparkled in the sky, two held in my hands. Rapunzel was special - unlike any girl I had ever met. She was innocent and captivated by much - the beauty of her soul was not marred, more enhanced, as she stared in awe at the glowing wonders that had been her dream for eighteen years. I more or less helped her make this dream happen - along with the independence she most certainly had.

So there we were, in the middle of the lake, alone… together…

She scrambled down from her resting perch, a soft smile on her face. I held two simple lanterns to add to the thousands sent off from the main city of Corona nearby. She was transfixed and very happy - joy that I hadn't actually seen, let alone experienced, in quite a while. I would have rather given up my life of thieving if it meant spending forever with the gorgeous girl before me. So it seemed I was headed that was as it was…

She sat, thinking, just smiling in wide-eyed wonder. "I have something for you too." She reached behind her to bring out my satchel. I could only blink at seeing it. Everything I had wanted from that was a thing of the past. Not my forte anymore.

"I should have just given it to you before, but I was just scared. And the thing is I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?"

I smiled, finding her honesty and innocence so wonderful. I pushed the satchel aside, letting her know everything was different. "I'm starting to."

She takes one of the lanterns and we gently lift them off into the sky, watching them drift into the mass of floating lights, their wonder and loveliness definitely setting the mood.

Her eyes were wide and just stunning as she pointed to the specially marked lantern specific for the princess. If I wasn't in such an enchanted mood, I might have argued with myself to say that Rapunzel didn't fit a Princess so wonderfully, even the lost one. But I could only say she was everything - to me.

I let her send the lantern back into the busy sky, finding myself strangely drawn to her, taking both of her hands and grasping them. She was surprised at first, but she let me take them, her green eyes matching her smile, her innocence much pure.

With pink, purple, yellow, orange, and all colors surrounding us, I just stared at her, feeling a lot of feelings I had never felt before. Women had come in and out of my life - being Flynn Rider for years, with not bad looks, had garnered a few sleepless nights, if you catch my drift. But I had never felt love for someone else. And was that the strange feeling in my heart towards this lovely girl sitting before me? Was I in love? I could only assume yes, and it was a feeling I liked. And never wanted to let go of. _Good-bye, Flynn. Hello, Eugene_.

I lifted my right hand and stroked her left temple, pushing back a strand of golden hair. She didn't flinch, her own face expressing maybe the same feeling I knew I was feeling. I let my hand settle on the nap of her neck, almost unconsciously pulling her towards me. She didn't fight, letting my hand guide her closer.

I leaned forward as I got her closer, her eyes softly closing, understanding. I didn't think, didn't resist the urge. I closed my own eyes, ignoring the world, even the shining lanterns fading around us. In one sweet moment, our lips touched; her first kiss… my first most meaningful kiss.

She sunk into it, not letting go. Her hands found my waist, my other hand reaching slowly for her right hand. I held her hand; the only sounds I could hear were our combined breathing and the _thump thump_ of my heartbeat. I was riveted by her, drawn in.

She released, her hands clutching the hem of my vest. I slowly opened my eyes, her green vibrant before mine.

"Eugene," she breathed, smiling at me. I couldn't speak.

My eyes drifted for a second, but in the distance and the long-gone lanterns, a green orb glowed. It was then that everything changed.


	18. Pretty Pretty Please, Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "F*ckin' Perfect" by P!nk.

**Pretty Pretty Please, Perfect**

He walked into her room, the silence very unusual. But instead of _complete_ silence, whimpering could be heard from within the confines of the large, spacious walk-in closet opposite her front bedroom door, where big, puffy ballroom dresses and simple, everyday dresses hung.

Without hesitation, he walked into the closet, eyes open, ears listening. "Rapunzel?"

A mournful whine came from the far right corner, beside a row a pink-lavender ballroom dresses. Two tiny feet could be seen, but the rest of her was hidden.

Slowly advancing, he knelt before the feet, eyes filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

A gulp. A soft sob. "I'm ugly!"

Anger burned in his eyes for but a second, instantly turning to remorse. "Who said it?"

"No one did," she barely whispered, hidden within the shadows, within the folds of multiple dresses.

It didn't make sense. If no one had insulted her…

"I'm clumsy and a disaster. I don't like shoes and my brown, lifeless hair is never going to grow again. I'm ugly."

Sighing, he let her vent her frustrations. "You'll never be ugly, Rapunzel." And he meant it.

"Why? Why did you have to cut my hair like you did?" She suddenly yelled out of nowhere. She simultaneously grabbed the ends of her short-pixie cut brunette locks, starting to sob all over again.

In all but an instant she had questioned Eugene Fitzherbert's heartfelt loyalty to her. Dying for her… bringing her home to her rightful place as Royal Princess of Corona.

But with one move, he'd revealed the crying princess, her hands gripping her hair, face speckled in tears, a red flush evident.

He gently put his hands on her elbows, speaking firmly. "I do not regret that haircut. I do _not_ regret my death. If I had to, I would do it all over again. Because you are _worth_ it, Rapunzel.

"Please, don't regret it yourself. You are absolutely perfect and wonderful and unique. Do not ever tell yourself you aren't that. Because you are all that. You are perfect and so much more. Would you, for me, promise – pretty, pretty _please_ – that you will always find one good thing about yourself before telling yourself you have no good qualities? You are nothing less than perfect to me, and that is why I love you. Promise me, my love?"

She had whimpered at the word 'promise', knowing that if she agreed to Eugene's request, the promise would never be broken.

"I… I don't…"

"No. That isn't the Rapunzel I have come to know and love. For me, my Princess? You are perfect, so very, very perfect. Promise." He didn't give her the option of making it a question. He needed her to promise that she would never regret the past. It was _the_ past. If he still regretted everything he had done, he wouldn't be able to function. But what was done was done; even though his past had led him straight to the girl he was now more in love with than anything.

She gulped, letting one last tear fall. "Okay, I promise," she whispered, slowly letting go of her short hair.

Helping her up, Eugene wrapped his frail girlfriend up in his arms, wishing never to let go. To him, she was nothing short of perfection. And she needed to know that forever.

"I love you."

He smiled into her hair, not for even one second regretting the actions taken in that tower many months before. Giving her the haircut had been necessary – even when it was a stark reminder of the thirty-seconds Rapunzel had been forced to suffer through. Gothel had died permanently, and Eugene had died for those many seconds, reviving thanks to the last of Rapunzel's healing reservoirs held within a single tear she had shed upon him.

He had willingly died for her and for that sacrifice; he did not regret giving her ultimate freedom. If he had to, he would do it all over again. She was absolutely _worth_ it.

"I love you more," he answered back.

She just smiled into his shoulder, loving him with every fiber of her being.

"I love you most."


	19. Dark Before the Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally in two parts - condensed into one part :D

**Dark Before the Dawn**

It was dark when his crested eyes opened, panic rising. There was no moon outside; not even a sliver. In the deepest of darkest of nights, he felt the first signs of nausea wash over him, his body awakening fully as he rolled over, groaning. He couldn't stop the urge, everything in his body aching as he heaved. Vomit hit the floor, his mind reeling from his sudden onset of sickness.

_What did I catch? Nothing has been going around?_

He stumbled out of the luxurious bed he'd been given more than a year before, crawling on the ground towards the small bathroom that would at least hold his bodily excretions. His stomach was just not agreeing with him.

He pardoned for his crimes and welcomed into the gracious arms of the Queen and close-eyed stares of the King after returning the Royal Princess of Corona, Rapunzel. It was the reason for such a wonderful bed. Sadly, the bed did not seem to hold much comfort now as he felt another wave of nausea consume him.

Rapunzel had been lost for eighteen years until he'd dumped into her tower in the middle of the forest, so secluded, no one else had found it or the girl in eighteen years. By the time all was said and done, the infamous thief named Flynn Rider had gone and fallen in love… and when stripped away, the Flynn Rider mask revealed to the world someone by the name of Eugene Fitzherbert, Corona native and poor orphaned boy.

It was sadly becoming a losing battle for the ex-thief as whatever he had acquired fought in his stomach and intestines, his body forcing out whatever poison had inflicted its delicate system. The night was going to drag on, and Eugene knew it.

* * *

Rapunzel awoke with an urgency she had only felt once before. Urgency that something was wrong. Urgency about… about Eugene.

Wide-awake, she slipped from the comforts of her warm, comfy bed and slipped into a robe. When she got restless at night, she would walk down the halls of the palace, lost within her own mind. But this time was different - she needed to see Eugene, and nothing was going to stop her.

She stepped from her room and glanced down both hallways to either side of her bedroom door, checking for any patrolling guards. When none were seen, she proceeded to head for Eugene's bedroom a level down and a few hallways away. Granted, it was because he had been given a room near the servant's quarters and he had to work for his rent, so to speak, but Rapunzel could only think it was because she loved Eugene so much, and Eugene the same to her… they just were afraid something would happen deep in the night.

Nothing yet had happened, and it had been over a year since her return. At the beginning, Eugene would be wandering and find her crying somewhere that wasn't her room, a nightmare consuming everything she felt emotionally. The nightmares had been frequent and harsh: Gothel and her antics, Gothel and her love, Eugene dying, her own life fading away… Eugene dying at the hands of her father. She didn't understand most of her nightmares, but Eugene had always been there to help sort out the pieces and give her peace. And she could sense that that dark night, something was wrong.

Sooner rather than later she appeared at his door, not caring to knock. What she assumed was that he was asleep. When she cracked open the door, the pitch black didn't reveal anything out of normal. But a deep, mournful sound caught her ears and pulled her into the room, but not towards the bed.

"Eugene?" she whispered, stepping towards the bathroom. And she heard it again, that mournful sound that sickened her from within. Unconsciously, she reached up and fingered her brown, pixie-cut hair, cringing as she heard Eugene heave once more.

She had, at one point, the ability to heal sickness and pain when she had long, blond hair. But that had all been taken from her when Eugene, in an act of unconditional love, had cut her hair. It lost its power and she lost the ability to heal.

Now she wished she could heal the one she loved as she heard him sick, saddened he had to even be sick. Everything would be so different if she still had her long, golden hair. But it was the past. She needed to focus on the present and the future.

Quietly, she knocked the door. "Eugene?" she whispered loudly.

A bang echoed and Rapunzel couldn't take it anymore. She entered unceremoniously, even in the dark noting Eugene was sick _. Very_ sick.

"Rapunzel?" he managed to gasp, her hands on his face as he leaned up against the wall, clutching his stomach. For some reason, Rapunzel got this odd feeling they were in the tower all over again and she was dreaming. But she couldn't have been. The feeling of his cheeks was evident on her fingertips, wet with tears. He hadn't necessarily been crying, apart from the pain he must have been in, driving him to tears.

He'd kicked the washbasin, making a large clatter as it hit the ground.

With quiet determination, she whispered, "You're sick."  
He gulped, trying to hold down another invisible force trying to make him retch once more. He could only nod.

"I'm going to get the Royal Physician. Don't go anywhere, okay?" she offered him a peck on the forehead, his left hand reaching out, grabbing her robe as she started to leave.

"Don't worry… about me," he murmured, holding back more bile.

She didn't answer, just patted his hand and he let go.

She ran, finding the Royal Physician's room almost immediately. Banging on the door, she yelled in the middle of the night, "Please, someone help! He's sick!"

Barely a minute passed before a frantic physician appeared at the door. Benedict Harold had been the Royal Physician for over twenty five years. He had aged quite nicely. With a small candle in his hands, he stared down at the young Princess he had helped bring into the world over nineteen years before.

"Who is sick?" he asked with concern, a medical bag in his left hand.

"Eugene is sick, Dr. Benedict. He's vomiting and has a fever." When Rapunzel had felt her hands to his cheeks, he'd been burning up. Whatever he had was not good.

The older man pondered her words and told her to take him to the young man.

With a burst of speed, Rapunzel led the doctor down the hall to Eugene's room, letting him in. The doctor entered the bedroom and kindly asked Rapunzel to gather a few house maids.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Rapunzel had finished her duties and had long since started pacing outside Eugene's bedroom door. The sun had appeared an hour ago and her parents had already tried to encourage her to at least eat some breakfast. She had promised she would come when she heard about Eugene. As of then, she hadn't. And with so many scenarios playing in her head, she was growing frantic. The pacing helped.

_He's going to die._

_He's dead._

_We're going to have to send him away. I can't cure him._

_You can't see him, dear. He's got a contagious disease. Wait for it to pass._

_It could be a few months._

"Ugh," she mumbled, hating her scenarios. All of them were the worst scenarios to ever befall her, but she was sure Eugene was in one of those categories. She was so worried about him. Everything she had dreamed of, hoped for - it could all be taken away with barely one word. An expression would be all it took to break her into tears. Her urgent intuition had at least found out something was wrong with Eugene. Now… now the waiting was getting too hard for her.

A maid exited, bowing as she scurried off, bed sheets in her hand. Rapunzel only suspected Eugene had gotten sick in his bed at first and somehow managed to get into the bathroom. He'd look so… so sick… and pale… and….

She stopped, leaning against the wall, hands gripping her hair for the second time that morning. _Please Eugene, don't die. Please, I need you. I… really, really need you!_ She closed her eyes, screaming in her mind, the pain too much. She was going to lose it soon.

A soft click brought her from her silent screaming. She turned, Dr. Benedict giving her a kind smile.

"Still waiting for me, I see."

"How is he? What can I do? Is he going to die? Oh, will I ever see him again?" Every question bubbled up and out of her mouth in an instant, her hand slapping over it, silencing herself. She wanted to cry. She was being such a bad Princess.

But he only laughed. "He is not going to die. He has something that the servants have been passing around. It is called the flu. It is a contagious disease, I'm afraid, so most are prone to getting it. He's asleep at the moment. I know you want to see him and do everything for him, my dear. But we can't risk you getting sick before going to Titan next week. The flu can have a long recovery process, over a week."

Her face fell. She knew what he meant. "He can't come with me next week?"

"As of right now, that is up in the air."

"Can I see him?"

He shook his head. "Let him rest and I'll check back up on him. For now, you should return to your own duties and let me worry about the sick ones, okay?"

She wanted to cry. She couldn't see _her_ Eugene.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Now, now. He'll be fine. As soon as I believe he is okay for visitors, you'll be the first to know. For now, a few select maids that have had the flu already this year and me."

She nodded, trying not to cry.

"Go on now," he gently guided her away from Eugene's bedroom and towards the dining room. "I'm sure you must be hungry by now."

She numbly nodded, even though inside, she was scared. What if she didn't see Eugene again?

* * *

Five days. It had been a slow, painful five days since she had found Eugene throwing up, the flu ravaging his body. And because of her upcoming important travel plans to the allied kingdom of Titan, Princess Rapunzel could not even be near Eugene as he battled a sickness she had never experienced nor seen before.

When she still had her hair, she had healed Mother Gothel easily. Sickness had not been a bother. But now modern medicine and a strong immune system had to fight off the trouble taking Eugene down for the count for just a few days.

With another restless sleep behind her, Rapunzel walked wearily into the dining room, her parents, the King and Queen of Corona, already sipping water and chatting like nothing was wrong with the world. To Rapunzel, everything was wrong. Eugene was not by her side and she hated the separation. She had only once not seen his face in a few days, and that had been when her father had sent him to Petri with the Captain of the Guards to pick up a prisoner transport. Eugene had not been so thrilled, of course, being with the Captain, but had gone as commanded. She just was not adjusting to the small feeling of loneliness she felt with him locked inside his room, alone himself.

She quietly sat, staring at the food the cooks had racked up for the royals. Of course, she wasn't hungry and really didn't want to muster up the courage to eat as it was.

"Good morning, dear," her majesty the Queen greeted her daughter, smiling warmly. "You seem downtrodden. Are you all right?" General concern was seen in her eyes as her daughter, precious as she was across the table, numbly nodded.

"Rapunzel, if this is about-" the King started, setting down his glass.

She shook her head. "I just want Eugene better. It's been an awful five days."

The Queen gave her daughter a sad smile. "He'll be better soon, dear."

"Will he get to come with me to Titan? You said he was to be my accompaniment."

"Only if Dr. Harold clears him for travel, Rapunzel," the King said, giving his daughter a 'go with it' look.

She just sighed. "I hope he does. I don't want to leave for two weeks and not see him."

With that thought, she slipped from her chair, food untouched, and decided she needed to see if Dr. Benedict had been in to see Eugene that morning. Who knows, she might be lucky enough to sneak in without the doctor knowing.

"Don't forget about your dance lesson at eleven, Rapunzel!" the Queen called after her daughter, her petite form nodding and exiting the room.

The King just stared after his daughter. "She's a mess."

"Titan will be a good excuse to get out of the castle," the Queen said in affirmation.

The King nodded.

* * *

Dr. Benedict smirked as his patient commented on something he'd said. "Get your rest, Mr. Fitzherbert. I'm sure you'll get a lot of time to ponder that in the mean time."

Eugene rolled his eyes and settled back into bed. He was a tad bit restless, but for him, he was doing better and would soon be back into the role of things. The worst was over.

The doctor left, letting the door close with a click. He turned to find Rapunzel leaning against the wall, once again outside Eugene's room, the waiting game not over for her. But he had good news, which should brighten the sad face she had been wearing for the past five days.

"Ah, Princess. Glad to see you made it back here today."

She looked up, a confused look on her face. "Oh?"

"I'm going to let you see him-"

Rapunzel was already off the wall, bounding for the bedroom door without letting him finish. He stopped her with his feet planted just ahead of the door, barring her.

"But-"

"I'll let you see him on the condition he is still sick and weak. You can nurse him back to health as you wish. But at this point, he is not well enough to travel to Titan in three days. If he makes improvements, that decision may change."

Rapunzel didn't let her smile falter. At least she was going to be able to SEE Eugene. She was worried she'd have to go two weeks without seeing him if he was made to stay at the castle. She hoped she could nurse him back to health, as the doctor said. "Thank you, Dr. Benedict!" she squealed with happiness, hugging him before she pretty much broke the door down and ran into the room.

He just shook his head with a laugh. "Oh, what love does sometimes."

She ran into Eugene's bedroom, a smile written all over her face. "Eugene!"

He'd been settled in bed, eyes closed, a soundtrack of some random song playing over and over in his head. Actually, it wasn't random. It was Rapunzel's healing incantation. Ever since he'd first fallen into a murky haze from being, in his opinion, deathly sick, he'd been dreaming of that last meeting in the tower, Rapunzel's soft, teary voice singing the incantation in such a hurried voice, trying to save his dying form. But it always ended with his eyes closing shut and a bright light invading the dream, followed by pitch black darkness. He always died. And never woke up… almost.

Until he finally, weakly, got out of his hallucinations and started feeling better.

"Rapunzel?" He said, a blur of color jumping on the bed beside him, two hands finding his face, a pair of lips planted over his mouth. The kiss lasted barely a second before her voice was all he heard.

"I was so worried! You're alive! You're here and safe and… EUGENE!" She had her arms wrapped around his chest, squeezing. He still had yet to process everything. She was… back again… in his room… and overjoyed by the sounds of it.

"I'm here, I'm here," he managed to mumble, hugging her back. He coughed, his stomach giving him the nudge to cool it. He swallowed, trying to just keep down any stomach revulsions and get stronger. He was weak… and Flynn Rider was never weak. Maybe he took comfort in knowing he was Eugene Fitzherbert and not just some fake identity any longer.

"Don't get sick again. I can't make you better, you know that!" She said, pouting as she pulled away, sitting beside him, and giving him an once-over. He was tucked into bed, and even in the dark, she could see he was pale.

An idea instantly implanted in her brain. "I know what will make you better faster!" she squealed, jumping off the bed.

He gave her a confused look. "Exactly what is that?"

"Gothel always made Hazelnut soup for me whenever I felt down. I never really got sick myself. In any way. But it should make you feel right as rain!"

Before Eugene could stop her, she was skipping away, out the door, towards the kitchen. He smiled, laughing, slowly shaking his head. While he wasn't terribly hungry, anything his girlfriend wanted to do for him he was all for. Settling back into the covers, he sighed.

_Oh crap! Titan!_

 

* * *

Rapunzel had to beg one of the cooks to let her make the hazelnut soup. He protested that she was a young lady, a _princess_ , and was not fit to be in the kitchen, let alone cooking. But she claimed it was for Eugene and it had to be made by HER and only her. With reluctance, the cook had given her the supplies she needed and let her create the soup.

She hummed along, stirring the masterpiece. It was going on eleven and she had this feeling she was missing something…

Ten minutes later, she was carrying a bowl of hot, steaming hazelnut soup down the corridor to Eugene's room. She was a little too happy, if any of the castle patrons would have dared to say.

"Rapunzel!" a shrill, high voice echoed down the corridor. In an instant, Rapunzel was startled and the bowl went flying. She dumbly watched it hit the floor, its contents all over.

"DANCE LESSON, PRINCESS!" Another manly voice called, two figures burning their eyes into her back.

She couldn't move. She'd forgotten about her dance lesson, which was to prepare her for the ball she was to attend while in Titan… and now, now she had no soup for Eugene.

She wanted to cry. But it wasn't Princess-like, and she needed to clean the mess up.

Turning, she just glared. It was a better alternative to the crying her heart wanted to do. "I'll be right there!"

A maid was beside Rapunzel's form soon enough, telling her that she'd clean up the mess. She knew the Princess needed to get to her lesson. Rapunzel thanked the dear, kind maid and instead of heading for her dance instructors, Madame Neilson and Sir Faron, she managed to get back to Eugene's room before almost falling apart.

She collapsed on his bed, his hands on her shoulders almost immediately, seeing the torn looks he wore. "Wow, wow, what is going on?"

"It spilled. I hate my dance instructors. They caused me to spill the soup! And it took me forever to make it! I'm sorry Eugene!" she started to cry, broken about the soup.

He gently took her face in his hands. "It's all right, Blondie. You can make it again after your lessons. You have to keep living, even when I'm out sick. Okay?"

She crumpled, hating to hear him say that. She didn't _want_ to keep on living while he was out sick. It wasn't fair. "I don't want to."

"You have to. For me? You know how much I love you. You have to get ready for the ball at Titan, dear."

It further broke her into pieces, more tears falling. "You're sick. You can't come. I don't want to go if you can't come!"

He sighed. "You have to do it, Rapunzel. Someone else will gladly dance with you if I'm not there."

"But I don't want to dance with anyone else! Plus, it's a two week stay. I couldn't go three days without you when you went to Petri, let alone NOW! That would… would… would kill me!" she bawled, grasping his wrists tightly. She didn't want to go alone. Not without him.

"Go, Rapunzel. Take you dance lesson and then come back. We'll discuss my health when you get back." He said it in as stern a voice as he could with her. She just gulped, hating that he was making her go. But she knew that she was going to Titan, with or without him.

"I love you," she whispered thickly, slipping her hands from his wrists.

"I love you, too."

Then she promptly left, her sadness of the predicament at hand still very evident in her face. She needed him - and she needed him WELL!

* * *

The dance lesson was a disaster. And unfortunately for Rapunzel, she would just have to go to Titan with the skills she already had. Which weren't terribly much.

She made the soup again, ignoring her other lessons for that day. She was a Princess and had worked hard for over a year. She deserved a day off, especially when she was needed to get Eugene back up to par so that he could come with her to Titan. She wasn't going if he wasn't coming. Even though her parents would force her to go either way.

Then the three days passed in a blur. Rapunzel packed, watched over Eugene, completed more lessons, made Eugene more hazelnut soup, painted, and overall, mourned the possibility she was going to be separated from Eugene for two whole weeks. She begged Dr. Benedict to let Eugene go on the trip, regardless of health status, but the doctor wouldn't relent. He said he would have to see on the morning of their departure. Well, that morning had come.

Rapunzel wandered into breakfast, Eugene not in the dining hall. He still had yet to get out of bed, still weak from being sick. It cast a shadow over her mood, knowing that she would be going to Titan in a couple of hours without him.

Her parents, the best parents to ever have in the world, could sense her mood and tried to comfort her.

"Honey, it'll only be a short trip and then you can come back and be with Eugene all you want," the Queen tried to console, seeing her daughter once again not eat. She had been so upbeat the day before.

"Two weeks is not short," she mumbled, picking at her food with a fork.

The King cleared his throat. "We need to keep relations with Titan. We'd let you stay, but this is important. As it is, we'd like you to meet others your age. Who knows, you might find someone else to court-" He was cut off again as the Queen gave him a death stare.

"Nathan, absolutely not. Don't suggest it," she said in a warning tone.

Rapunzel was already on the verge of tears. She loved Eugene and didn't want to find some haughty Prince to marry. Was it enough to give your life for someone else, and still make it out alive in the end? She wouldn't have given up the man who'd willingly died for her even if the heavens tore him from her, somehow, someway. Even if Eugene promised her to find someone else to marry, she wouldn't have. She needed _him_ , not someone else.

"I was just thinking-" And he shut up as the Queen kicked him from under the table.

"I'm going to go finish packing my day bag," Rapunzel mumbled, getting up. The conversation already had shifted and she was going to have to prepare herself for two weeks without Eugene.

The doors to the hall opened and Rapunzel didn't take notice to the man that had walked in. Seeing her torn face, he quietly let her advance before wrapping her up in a hug. "I wouldn't look so down, Princess. Today is a new journey."

Her face only lit up partially as she hugged back. _Eugene!_ "It's only Titan. And two weeks."

He lifted her face so that she could look into his eyes. "Hmm. Two weeks. Well, that should be no problem. I say, let's go!"

She almost didn't understand. It took a second to sink in. "Wait… he released you for travel?" She almost screamed it with delight, eyes wide with happiness.

He nodded. "I'm still going with you."

He couldn't have made her happier. With too much enthusiasm, but just enough love, she dragged him from the room, going on and on about what they would do once they got there. Eugene could only laugh, happy to be back. And happy to be going with her to Titan.

No doubt, she was too.


	20. Case Presentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for a Psychology class I took back in 2011, I had to write a Case Presentation on a fictional character. It was a Criminal Behavior Psych class, so of course, the fictional character had to have some criminal background. You wouldn't believe the amount of people in my class who did Dexter!! lol. I picked the one character I was very familiar with at the time: Flynn Rider. (if I had taken this class in Winter 2013, I'm 110% sure I would have been writing this up on James Tiberius Kirk pre-Starfleet Academy, lol.)
> 
> We had to be creative with the presentation, so, since Tangled doesn't exactly have Psychologists and people of that sort, I took the liberty of having the Royal Physician be the one to conduct the interview. And I made myself that Royal Physician (I see myself as Danielle A. Maxwell for various reasons :D She's my own character from another fandom) I also took some other liberties, but overall, I literally sat through Tangled for like, the 7th time or something (I saw it 9 times in theaters, so somewhere near the end, it was in January 2011, and I remember it leaving towards the end of the month.... Anyway!) and wrote out stuff on Flynn Rider.
> 
> So, here is my Case Presentation!!!

_Confidential Report for the Captain of the Guard_

**Name:** Flynn Rider

**Date of Birth:** Undeterminable

**Date of Evaluation/Interview:** 3/14/2011

**Procedures:**

At the request of Captain Daniel, leader of the Royal Army of Corona, earlier this evening I kindly sat down face-to-face with the newest admission to the Royal prison, Mr. Flynn Rider, for a two-hour interview to investigate his mental status. This interview was performed in cell 7.

**Identifying Information about Client:**

Mr. Flynn Rider had been arrested when found with the stolen crown that belonged to the Lost Princess of Corona. He had originally stolen the crown with two other criminals, Troy and Rayne Stabbington. The Royal Army was in pursuit of the trio a day prior when Mr. Rider disappeared and the brothers were caught by the Army. After the celebration this evening for the Lost Princess, Mr. Rider was found drifting in a small sailboat out on the lake, crashing absently into the stone wall near the prison. The crown was found in his possession and charges were filed to try him for his thievery. Because he was frantically calling for someone named 'Rapunzel' as he fought the guards who were arresting him, it gave way to Captain Daniel calling for the Royal Physician, myself, to investigate into Mr. Rider's mental status.

When asked to state his name and age for the record, Mr. Rider, already presumed by the Royal guards to be the renowned thief Flynn Rider, said that while everyone knew him by the name of Flynn Rider, his real name was Eugene Fitzherbert. He also said that while his birth date was unknown, he was around 26 years old. When asked about the name, Mr. Rider just answered, "It's better to have it out in the open. But you can still call me Flynn."

At his request, I called him Flynn during the interview, but refer to him as Mr. Rider in my report.

**Personal and Social History:**

Mr. Rider was first asked about his educational background and social history. He replied that having grown up in the main orphanage in Corona from age two, he learned to read and write from his peers. But because there was never any formal education for the lowly and forgotten commoners like him, he never had a strong job position except for mucking a horse stable once. This only fueled him into his life of crime under the name Flynn Rider.

His past, he claimed, was not very exciting and hardly anything to look into. What did matter the most was what eventually pivoted him into his life of crime.

At a young age, Mr. Rider told me that he loved to read. And there was one book in question that, "[he] read to all the younger kids every night. It was called _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_. A swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, and he wasn't bad with the ladies either. Not that he would brag about it. He had all the money in the world and for a kid with nothing… it seemed like the better option to [him]."

With nothing but a dream for a better life, Mr. Rider transformed himself into his childhood hero – Flynn Rider. But it came with "quirks. [He] had no money to [his] name. So [he] started stealing. And instead of going by Eugene, [he] started going by Flynn Rider."

He did this for years without fail, only stealing to live one more day.

But that all started to change when "[he] came across two brothers who offered [him] more money than [he] was getting on [his] own. [He] grabbed at the chance to save enough money to buy an island – [his] own personal dream." Together, the trio started stealing larger, pricier items from Lords and eventually, Kings.

His last heist was the Lost Princess's jeweled crown from right under the guards' noses in the throne room in the castle here in Corona. It would finally be enough to get Mr. Rider his dream – an island, surrounded by money.

But instead of that island, Mr. Rider said fate had a much bigger plan for him. He sat back at that point in his chair, eyes lost as they took him back to whatever he was remembering. But a dark cloud almost seemed to descend on the interview as Mr. Rider continued, telling me of how, when he was being chased by the Royal guards away from the kingdom just the day before, he stumbled into a canyon that he believed to be deserted. A gigantic tower cast a shadow over him as he realized he could take refuge in the living space at the top for a while, since he was on the run as it was.

Mr. Rider paused then, his eyes looking at the table as he tried to process what had happened in the course of those two days out in the woods. He cleared his throat and offered, "[He] didn't just find any one person up there. No, [he] found a young girl, almost eighteen, locked away in that tower all her life. She has seventy feet of blond hair and, funny enough, when she sings to it, it glows and heals whatever it comes into contact with. She had never seen the kingdom before I took her to see it and she had this huge dream to see the floating lanterns the King and Queen sent out for their lost daughter every year on her birthday. That same day happened to be her birthday too. She blackmailed [him] into taking her to see the lanterns and get her back home to her tower safely the day after her birthday. Her name is Rapunzel.

"Of course, no plans go smoothly. And this one hasn't. [He] not only started to care for this girl… [he] fell in love. But… she sadly has slipped from [his] grasps at the hands of the Stabbington brothers bent on revenge. [He's] in prison and they have Rapunzel, hoping to sell her for her hair."

Mr. Rider got quiet after admitting this, prompting myself to ask the next question. I could see remorse in his eyes, a terrible weight on his shoulders it almost seemed. Like he regretted everything he had done leading up to this point.

**Past Medical History:**

Mr. Rider was asked about his past medical history and confessed that he "got a lot of scrapes and bruises from thefts over the years, but nothing that severely impaired [his] abilities."

When asked about any past head injuries, a dark look came over his face and immediately left before he answered that "Upon meeting with the wonderful girl, Rapunzel, that [he] had stumbled upon in the tower, [he] was hit over the head with a frying pan three times in the span of about two hours." He was asked if he had felt or experienced any repercussions and said that none seemed to occur. He remembered everything before the three whacks to the head and never felt any different after them, except a small headache.

**Family History:**

When I enquired about Mr. Rider's family, he gave a mournful look. With a slow start, he confessed he knew very little about his family. Stories of his father's heroic death in a war in a far away land were told to him when he was young, but Mr. Rider was unsure he could believe everything he was told. He knew much about his mother, how she cared for him until she fell ill when he was age two. She died and his small form was taken to the orphanage in Corona, where he was raised by an older woman named Emily Deform. She also cared for many other orphaned children, so the love wasn't spread around as much as it would have been in a loving, family environment had his parents not died. He also offered that he didn't know if he had any siblings.

**Mental Status:**

**Appearance**

Mr. Flynn Rider has many good qualities to his form. He is, as he says "roguishly handsome", he looks younger than the age he assumes of 26, and wears appropriate attire for a gentleman. He has on a blue, fitted vest over a long sleeved white undershirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He has donned brown and very worn-looking boots, along with a pair of tan trousers. For someone of his caliber, such as a thief, his appearance is very well groomed.

With a glance, I can see that Mr. Rider is quite the young man, at a full height of about six feet when standing and roughly 175 pounds. He has a full head of dark brown hair that reaches past his ears and a cute little goatee on his chin. He sports large, thoughtful hazel eyes.

At this point in time, he gives a bored look, somewhat a covering for the hidden anxiety in his eyes.

**Behavior**

For most of the interview Mr. Rider was very cooperative, answering each question to the best of his ability. There were times when he would go silent, thinking or brooding, or getting dark looks like someone had just told him he wasn't worth their time. His hands rested on the table much of the time, unless he described something with his hands, and his posture was upright, looking casual. Never did he get angry or upset, something common with individuals in his situation, caught for their crimes.

**Speech**

Mr. Rider seemed generally calm and cooperative, answering every question in a timely manner and in a natural voice. He did not give me any reason to believe he was in a hurry or afraid of his situation.

**Emotion**

While Mr. Rider didn't show it on the outside, I could sense that he was having some emotional conflictions inside. His eyes betrayed not only his fear, but his anxiety. When he told me that he had fallen in love with the mystery girl Rapunzel, his eyes looked alert and awake, some unseen being torturing his soul. That look of terror people get when they see a monster.

Otherwise, through-out most of the interview, Mr. Rider was very calm and cool, never letting down his guard and always keep his emotions in check. As some say, the eyes are the window to the soul.

**Thought Process and Content**

While Mr. Rider was focused on the interview at hand, answering every question and not straying from topic, he did seem to have a slight attention default that had him pausing, like he was thinking about something that had happened or regrets or issues that weren't on the subject of the question we were discussing.

I would have to say that the loss or disappearance of the mystery girl, Rapunzel, did have an effect on the young man. Not so much as preoccupied as worried behind the mask of his calm and cool nature. The anxiety in his eyes gives way to this presumption.

**Perception**

Mr. Rider seems of sound mind. He doesn't seem to have any hallucinations, both auditory and visual.

**Intellect**

Without a formal I.Q. test, I can only sketchily say that I believe Mr. Rider to be of average intelligence. He is not retarded by any means, has solid thought processes, and can determine right from wrong, even though his choices in life don't always discern perfect adherence to the law.

**Orientation**

When asked what day it was, Mr. Rider could effectively state it, along with the year, the approximate time, and names of important individuals in the kingdom, like the King and Queen, the Captain of the Guard, and myself.

**Insight**

Mr. Rider has knowledge of what trouble he is in and the situation at hand, but I believe that he doesn't quite grasp his current mental status fully.

**Diagnostic Impressions:**

Axis I: Delusional Disorder. Mr. Rider mentioned quite a lot about a girl named Rapunzel with seventy feet of hair that, in fact, glowed when sang to. Realistically, that is not possible on either account.

Axis II: Paranoid traits, Narcissistic traits/disorder. Mr. Rider is a thief, and a good one at that. He had a tendency to get dark looks at times during the interview. With the knowledge I have of him, he doesn't trust easily and stays to himself, particularly thieving to gain an island all alone by himself one day.

He also shows narcissistic traits, if not the disorder. He thinks highly of himself – his good looks and well groomed attire are not always one of a thief. He has gone by the name Flynn Rider, a swashbuckling rogue and rich fictional character, for years, hoping to buy an island with his spoils acquired illegally. Before meeting Rapunzel, I can gather that he had an attitude of arrogance. He has seemed to find some sort of heart now that this unknown girl is in his life, wherever she may be.

Axis III: Mr. Rider has claimed to have suffered three whacks to the head by a frying pan. Possible head injury may have caused some delusions about the mysterious young girl named Rapunzel with seventy feet of hair and its ability to glow and heal when sung to may attribute. At this time, nothing can be justified, and diagnosis unclear.

Axis IV: _Problems_ _with Primary Support Group_ : He has no family and no friends except for Rapunzel. By the sounds of it, the Stabbington brothers are hardly acquaintances.

_Occupational problems_ : He has no job. He steals for a living. Hardly a proper way of life.

_Economic problems_ : Money is low. He steals to live another day. He also steals to one day own an island. He's a little pressed for cash.

_Housing problems_ : Stealing the Lost Princess's crown gives me wonder to his possible homeless situation. His dreams revolve around a private island surrounded by money. The crown was supposed to let him obtain that dream.

_Problems related to the social environment_ : He is an outcast in the social environment, particularly because of his thieving ways and status as an orphan.

_Problems related to interaction with the legal system/crime_ : He deliberately steals to gain money, runs into guards, has been noticed by law enforcement for thefts, and has now landed himself in jail.

Axis V: Global Assessment of functioning: current GAF = 55 (no job, a thief, no friends, worried about Rapunzel, and is an outcast in society)

GAF highest in the past year = 60

**Prognosis:**

I believe that with proper counseling, Mr. Flynn Rider has a very good chance of returning to a higher level of functioning and becoming a better individual in society. With his acceptance and attitude, along with his well groomed attire, I believe he had the ability to excel and do well. I do not see him as a threat to himself or others at this point in time.

**Recommendations:**

I recommend rehabilitation as an outpatient with proper training for a respectable position in society, along with community service and some sort of repayment for the crimes committed against others for his obvious wrongs in stealing.

Signature:

Danielle A. Maxwell

Royal Physician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I got a straight up A for this thing. I was beyond shocked.


	21. Wishing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collectively inspired by fanart on DeviantArt and a few friends on tumblr.

**Wishing**

She tugged at the chain around her ankle, sighing as its anchor to the post near the stairs didn't even budge.

When she said she wanted to see the lanterns for her birthday… she never expected _this_.

After getting caught on the way through the forest towards the kingdom for the lanterns expected the next night for her birthday, Rapunzel had sadly been forced to watch her Mother knock poor Flynn Rider unconscious, tie him to a tree, Rapunzel's pleas and screams not enough to convince the ravaging over-protective mother to stop. With a tug, Rapunzel had been dragged back to the tower, and locked in her room. With a fearful scream and many more tears later, Mother had come back, trying to comfort her daughter. The scary man had been _taken care of_ , as she liked to say. Rapunzel hadn't the heart to ask how she had killed Flynn, and she never wanted to know.

It all weighed on her heart heavily. She was responsible for a young man's death… the first man, let alone human, she had ever encountered that wasn't… Mother.

Now, sitting on the window's ledge, staring out into the setting sun, the lanterns soon to appear, she couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to actually reach the kingdom. To actually see the lanterns she was positive were for her…

Outside her window, Pascal clung to a vine, his color infinite blue. He hadn't changed back to green in forever. Seeing her cry large tears over Flynn had broken his little heart. Seeing her look depressed and morbid, sitting on the wooden ledge, her hands grasping her hair like it was some curse… it was distressing. Pascal was sure she wanted to cut her hair, desperate to be free. Rapunzel's seventy feet of hair was very much the reason people were after her… though Rapunzel wasn't so sure Flynn had at all been in it for her hair… not for a second of their terribly short journey.

Mother had left once more to get the paint from the white shells, chaining Rapunzel to a restraint that allowed Rapunzel to be free around the tower, but there would be no way of getting out. Not through the window… and not down the hidden staircase.

Rapunzel was lost in memories, her first encounter with another human being fresh in her mind. Remembering how she had knocked him out made her smile sadly. Flynn Rider had certainly been a… a character.

She sat up, jumping off the ledge with a look of startled recognition. She walked to the bottom step of the staircase leading to her bedroom and popped the board, the ever-familiar satchel still inside. Mother had never found it… she hadn't been looking.

With some sadness, Rapunzel lifted the flap and peaked inside, the jeweled item still inside. She gently took it out, wondering what she would do with. She remembered it fit perfectly on her head and it would be nice to wear it again. She flopped it on her head, giggling a little, probably with little emotion unfortunately. Her mood was depressed.

Then she noticed the paper inside the satchel. She pulled it out, blinking as she read what it said.

_Wanted_

_Dead or Alive_

_Flynn Rider_

_Thief_

Her eyes got large, realizing the man who had scrambled into her tower had been… a wanted man. And a… _a thief_. With a gasp, the item on her head hit the ground as she stared at the paper, her breathing hard. _HE STOLE THIS THING. HE STOLE IT. HE WAS… A THIEF._

But she didn't actually feel angry. She felt… saddened that he had to steal for a living. That he had resorted to the lowest level of society to make ends meet.

Getting up, she grabbed the jeweled item, shoving it back into the satchel and sighing.

With a grin on her face, she went back to her window ledge, hanging the wanted poster up by a nail that was sticking out of the wood, smirking to herself. She just wished he hadn't… died. It was her fault, and she knew it.

Finding another nail, she slung the satchel over the side, letting it swing. A small… memoriam, of sorts, you could call it. She had nothing else to offer the thief… except whatever remorse she felt in her heart.

Sitting back on her ledge, she let her memories take over again… wishing to be saved… wishing… always wishing…


	22. Blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Blessings" by Laura Story

_'Cause what if your blessings come through raindrops_

_What if Your healing comes through tears_

_What if the thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know You're near_

**\- Blessings by Laura Story**

* * *

**Blessings**

It had become somewhat of a… tradition. For two years, nine months, and maybe a few days – rounding out to about one thousand days – Eugene Fitzherbert had a linger feeling each and every night that kept him awake.

Maybe it was that he wasn't sure he was really changed. Maybe it was that he didn't deserve his pardon and didn't deserve his soon-to-be position of Prince Consort. Maybe he just wasn't ready to be tied down to someone else. Maybe he was scared to have a family.

But that was not why Eugene would get up each and every night and slip from his bedroom, feet hardly making a sound as he headed for someone _else's_ bedroom.

No, it wasn't because of any of those things mentioned. It was because he still was not sure _how_ or _why_ he had happened to fall in love with not only a wonderful and innocent girl, but a _Princess_. The Royal Princess of Corona, lost for eighteen years, found by… by him.

Memories of their journey together would come back to haunt him at night, causing him constant fear that she wasn't real, that he was really just dreaming up everything. Or worse, he really had been healed before death and she was still with Gothel, roaming the wilderness with a broken heart because of _him_.

So it happened that each night for almost three years he went to her bedroom, just to see that she was near. Just because he needed to know she was _there_. It was enough to see her form asleep in bed, her brunette hair just enough of a reminder that _she_ saved _him_ , even though in the end, they would both argue the other saved them and they would have to leave it at that.

But for the past two nights he hadn't been able to follow that tradition.

First of all, many said it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. For Eugene, that just meant he had to live with knowing she was really going to be _his_ and he wouldn't have the time or the energy to check up on her. And definitely not with a guard at her door… and at his. Everyone was bound and determined to make the wedding perfect and without a single hinder. Eugene just wanted _her_ – safe and sound.

And tonight? He didn't have to leave the room to go look for her, to check up on her sleeping form.

Because beside him was his beautiful _wife_ , cuddling up next to him as she dozed, their wedding day a complete success, their love even _more_ complete. She was already near him, and he was going to make sure she stayed that way. For better or for worse, he wanted her by his side.

It took a thousand nights to finally give him peace. It took one thousand walks down two halls and one set of stairs, barely missing patrolling guards and slipping into Rapunzel's room unseen and unheard.

She never knew though. She never woke up. For each and every night he wanted to make sure that there was nothing missing in his life – that it was all _real_. And tonight testified to that reality. She was by him, forever more.

And he liked it much better that way.


	23. Sun Moon Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Fireworks" by Katy Perry

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_   
_Just on the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_   
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_   
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_   
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

**\- Firework by Katy Perry**

* * *

**Sun Moon Stars**

She was the moon. The sun. The sky. The stars. The light in his life. Nothing else could light up his life like her. What life had he been living before he met Rapunzel? Honestly?

She was radiant that day. She was more radiant that day than any other day he'd known her, even the day when he'd gotten his first true glimpse of her new hair-do, of her tear-stained face after his plummet into darkness, and the remains of a shattered tower. Death and darkness, tears and revival. She glowed on that bright, summer day when she walked towards him, brown hair lifeless, but flowers placed just perfectly to make her smile shine even _brighter_. She was beautiful.

Watching her say _I do_ and then dancing into the night, he couldn't help but truly wonder what life would have been like for himself if he'd never found that tower. If he had never found Rapunzel, the teenage girl with seventy foot of blond hair, hopelessly trapped in a tower, he would have probably sold _her_ crown, and bought that island he'd desired. He almost laughed to himself, thinking of that stupid island. What life had decided to hand to him – he couldn't ask for anything else.

Her abundance of innocence, her beauty, and her strong determination made her the _perfect_ Princess. She had been born to King Nathan and Queen Eleanor of Corona in summer, stolen at birth by a woman power-crazy for a flower that turned her young. Rapunzel grew up being told lies and forced to live in a tower. The day before her eighteenth birthday, _he_ had climbed in her tower. And well… _everything_ changed.

It had all led to that day, where he got to marry the love of his life.

Dark was descending and Rapunzel was just bursting with all the joy in the world. "Eugene!" She bounded over to him, throwing her arms around his neck, her wedding dress rustling as she gave him yet _another_ kiss. Did he mind? Nope.

"Having fun?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her as she let her lips slide from his.

She nodded. "It's getting dark, though."

He read the hint. She wasn't afraid of the dark. Just like every year on her birthday, her parents' hopes that their daughter would return safe and sound one day the beginning of the tradition, lanterns were released into the sky. As a send-off for the beginning of a beautiful marriage, King Nathan and Queen Eleanor had suggested that the pair of newlyweds send off a lantern into the sky. The rest of the kingdom would follow suit.

"Princess Rapunzel and Prince Consort Eugene Fitzherbert!"

Rapunzel giggled at the formality, but she knew what it meant. "Come on."

He let her essentially drag him from the ball room, past individuals all talking happily, up three sets of stairs, and through the special double doors Eugene had had the privilege of passing through less than you could count on one of his hands.

She really did light up his world as she smiled, throwing her hands up in the air, twirling as she and him alike put their eyes on the lantern set out for them.

Behind them came King Nathan and Queen Eleanor, smiles gracing their own faces.

Rapunzel didn't even have to speak as she took Eugene's hand, together releasing the lantern into the darkening sky.

She was the moon, the sun, the stars, and the sky to him. Even without blond, glowing hair, she was beautiful and _his_. Nothing would ever get between him and the one he loved. The one he had _died_ for. She was everything to him, and he couldn't disagree.


	24. Pull Me Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Pull Me Out" by Bebo Norman

_I can't get my feet off of the ground_   
_I wanna run but I don't know how_   
_Can you reach me here and pull me out, can you pull me out, yeah_   
_I wanna scream but there's no sound_   
_I wanna fly to you somehow_   
_Can you reach down here and pull me out, can you pull me out, yeah_

_not a moment too soon You will be my rescue_   
_but tell me how long will it take?_

**\- Pull Me Out by Bebo Norman**

* * *

**Pull Me Out**

Caught. A life of running and thieving had ended him in a cell, the morning all too soon to come.

But it wasn't his thieving that had put him in here this time – no, it had been two brothers and their great desire for payment. Not from a crown either. _A girl._

Gripping the bars that formed the window, he let out a mournful sob, for once broken and humiliated. He'd gotten caught – foolish. But it wasn't his desire to get out so much in that the girl _outside_ was in trouble – and it was all his fault.

Her name was Rapunzel, and he had never felt stronger feelings for a girl before now. She was beautiful and innocent, so full of life and vibrant exploration. He had found her locked away in a tower. She had never even _touched_ grass, let alone played in it. And her innocence had led him to repent of his ways – of thieving and lying.

But his love for her broke him now as he knew she was in the hands of his ex-partners, Troy and Rayne Stabbington. His repentance led him straight to a cell – and to his horror, a noose at dawn.

He needed a miracle. Someone needed to pull him out of this mess and let him save Rapunzel. What the brothers would do to her… he didn't want to even think about it. It hurt too much. This was all his fault.

"I… I don't know if you are real," he whispered into the dark night, his heart aching. "but I could use some help down here.

"I know I've done wrong – I deserve the noose. But Rapunzel… she needs me. She's scared and lonely and in the hands of rough and cruel men. She doesn't deserve this. She is innocent and kind, strong and wonderful. She's done nothing wrong. Give me a sign, a clue, a _lead_ – let me save her and you can do with me as you please.

"I'm not the same anymore," he pleaded, Rapunzel on his mind, his transformation... it still seemed so fresh. "I care about her. I… I love her."

The sky was just starting to turn. Purple was coming – the sun was going to appear soon. With it, the Royal guards would have pleasure in hanging him.

_Wanted: dead or alive._

With no chance of a miracle, Eugene Fitzherbert put his forehead on the bars, letting himself cry for Rapunzel, for whatever life he could have had, and for the life that he had made himself into before Rapunzel.

He needed someone to pull him out and save him, before it was too late. He wasn't religious, but in his heart he cried out to God, hoping… praying for a reprieve.

_I need a miracle…_


	25. Well Born and Noble

**Well Born and Noble**

_Well-born, noble_.

He glowers in the setting sun, kicking the rock on the sand as far as he can, its splash into the smooth surface of the surrounding water hardly a plop in his ears.

At fifteen, Eugene Fitzherbert was finding that he had no purpose in life. He was an orphan - an illegitimate orphan at that. His mother was dead, and if he cared, he'd try contacting his father. But he wasn't in the mood… nor in the right place in society to go banging down a manor's front step.

Things looked grim. In a year, he'd be out of the orphanage. In a year, he'd have no place to stay. He was a trouble maker. He got into a lot of fights. How was he going to hold any sort of job?

 _Well-born, noble_.

He wasn't either. He KNEW he wasn't well-born - he was an illegitimate son of Lord Herbert. His father was some scum that held a high honor in the kingdom. And to Eugene, that meant little. A father that abandoned their son, even an illegitimate one, didn't have a right to be a father.

Oh, everyone knew Lord Herbert had other children. So when the talk still circled to that day about Miss Catherine's affair with Lord Herbert, Eugene was always storming away, gulping back anger that he had misplaced for years already.

Why in the world his mother had named him Eugene was beyond him. He hadn't been 'well-born' and he wasn't noble either. He was an orphan. A street rat.

There was a book… a book he read every night to all the younger kids _. The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_. Looking up from the sand, Eugene looked out to the other side of the water, seeing the kingdom he had lived in for every year of his life. Thinking about that book… he knew _exactly_ what he wanted to be. And _who_.

With one last glance, he turned and headed into the forest. He was running away - and he wasn't going to tell a soul his name was Eugene Fitzherbert.

That book was more than just a book to him. It was about to become his identity.

_Flynn Rider. Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies either… not that he was going to brag. Yeah, I'm going to live, and live well. Like Flynn. I AM Flynn._

He never looked back.

There would be time in the future, one day, when he told only ONE person his true name… and that person would change his life forever.


	26. To My Constant Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad fanfic.

**To My Constant Friend**

Pascal had been a vibrant, cute, and color-changing chameleon since he had been born over eleven years before. During the early years, he had played with his brothers and sisters and made new friends with many animals.

But just after his wilderness wandering, as every chameleon did at some point in their lives, he stumbled upon a tower. And in that tower he met a beautiful and equally vibrant long and blond haired girl of about the sprouting years – around 13. And he would never leave to wander again.

Whatever happened to his siblings or his mother, he never found out. He had fun playing with this girl in her tower.

She never even left herself. Instead, she cooked and cleaned and created. She entertained herself while her mother went to either scavenge for food or sell the goods the girl had a knack for making.

And painting. Oh how she painted to her heart's content, happy and joyous with different colors and the walls of her tower the perfect canvas.

Her name? Rapunzel.

Pascal always tried to urge Rapunzel to leave – who wanted to stay cooped up forever in a desolate tower when there was a world out there to explore – floating lights and stars to investigate?

It wouldn't be until the day before her eighteenth birthday that she would get out of that tower. She got out – freedom so close at hand. The adventure was one of a thousand lifetimes, and Pascal couldn't help but feel extremely grateful for his Rapunzel as she got to experience the lanterns, that she had seen from her tower window, up close and personal.

How did she get out? A young thief by the name of Flynn Rider – who later revealed himself as Eugene Fitzherbert – climbed through her window and invaded her space. She convinced him to take her to the nearby kingdom to see the lanterns the next night on her birthday by leveraging his precious satchel.

The one thing no one expected: Rapunzel falling in love with that thief. Or that thief falling in love with her.

After a betrayal left Rapunzel heartbroken, she went back to her tower. But she wouldn't stay sad for long. Her memory, along with a tiny kingdom flag and mysterious suns painted all over the ceiling of her bedroom, convinced her that she was THE Lost Princess of Corona. And 'mother' didn't like that.

A confrontation ensued. Eugene came back for Rapunzel, and 'mother' took the only route she knew to take: kill the boy and run off with Rapunzel somewhere else, keeping her locked away forever more.

But there was more to Rapunzel than just being locked away in a tower for eighteen years. She had magical properties… she had magical _hair_. If anyone sang the special song, her hair would glow and it would heal whatever injury someone had acquired.

Because of her hair, 'mother' had stolen Rapunzel from the kingdom, a magical flower keeping her alive for hundreds of years. When the queen of Corona had ingested the flower to keep from dying while carrying Rapunzel in the womb, 'mother' Gothel lost the flower. When Rapunzel was born, her hair had become a flowing blond – not brunette, like both her parents. And Gothel needed that flower, that hair, to stay alive.

Rapunzel was the lost Princess. But in her fight to escape the one who had lied to her and kept her locked up for years, Eugene was hurt, left for dead, and Rapunzel had to bargain away her freedom to save him.

Pascal hated what had happened, but in the end, Eugene lived and Rapunzel was freed from her captivity forever. Gothel fell to her death when Rapunzel's hair was cut – severing the magic that kept Gothel alive.

It was more joyous of an occasion when the quartet of animals and humans reached the kingdom, Rapunzel proclaiming she was the Princess, and Maximus keeping the guards from harming Eugene, more commonly known as Flynn Rider the hated thief to many citizens of Corona. Pascal got more than enough goodies from the week that passed of wonderful celebration for the safe return of the Princess of Corona.

Overall, Pascal couldn't complain with how his life had gone. He had made Rapunzel very, very happy in the tower and even helped her gain freedom in the end.

He was happy in the grand castle atop the wonderful island kingdom of Corona, keeping Rapunzel company in her busy day-to-day life.

It had been about four years since that fateful day in the tower, and Rapunzel had matured beyond expectations. She excelled in reading and writing, learned all about history and etiquette, ball gowns and shoes, balls to attend and kingdom laws and visitations. She leaned on Eugene on the hardest days, his own future sealed to be with Rapunzel at the pardon of his name and community service paid back.

Things had always looked up. Down wasn't even in Rapunzel's vocabulary anymore. She was always happy.

Rapunzel and Eugene had been married for almost a month. They were just barely back from their honeymoon when she had a few seconds off of her day to take a breather.

It was in those few moments when she realized she hadn't paid much attention to a friend who had been with her from the very beginning.

Winding herself down the hallways, a few servants bowing in her presence, she smiled and continued, finding herself back at her bedroom, searching her brain for any clues as to why Pascal had been so quiet lately. She didn't remember him greeting her every morning with the same usual vibrant red color as she rolled over, grinning from ear to ear. She had been so excited for her wedding. Come to think of it, she didn't remember him coming on the honeymoon.

Slipping into the bedroom, she spotted the green chameleon curled up in the same spot she had left him that morning – on his pillow on her bedside table. She quickly crossed the room, smiling.

"Pascal?" She gently picked him up, but to her sad horror, he didn't even respond.

She quickly tried to check for some pulse – she knew the basics of medicine thanks to Eugene's brushes with the Captain of the Guards, Daniel, and sword practice with Maximus. To her dismay, she didn't find one.

"Pascal…" Her felt her face get hot. Life had become so busy; she hadn't even noticed that her best friend had passed away. It felt _wrong_. Like when… when Gothel died. Like… it wasn't fair that someone else had to take her place in the fight against good and evil and someone had to pay the price to live another day. She didn't even know when he had died. She assumed he would live forever – never thought he would even die. He was a chameleon – she had skipped over the time limit of the age for chameleons and just assumed Pascal was immortal. He had lived so long already. She had found him in her bedroom when she was 13 that was over nine years ago. She was almost 23, so even ten years.

Hot tears started to slide down her face. She turned, carrying him towards the door when it opened.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene had obviously been looking for her, his face etched with worry. And in an instant he saw the tears and what she held in her hands.

"He's gone. I didn't even notice. I was s-s-so busy!" She started to cry as Eugene entered, letting the door close quietly. Without a word, he wrapped both arms around her, holding her close in the middle of their bedroom as she sobbed.

"I found him when I was 13. I guess I just thought he was immortal. He was such a trooper. Oh gosh… I'm such a horrible friend."

Eugene knew how attached she had been to the frog – okay, chameleon. Even after four years, Eugene still didn't care to call Pascal a chameleon. It was the on-going joke. But he also knew that she had been everything to Pascal – the best of friends. "Hey, now. You were an amazing friend. He never left, did he? Probably never even thought of abandoning you. He was always right there. Animals… humans… _everyone_ has to die sometime. You know that," he ended in a whisper, knowing she was going to beat herself up because of that fact, but she didn't _need_ to. It was a fact of life, and she was older, mature, and, well, married. She had to figure it out at one point.

She held Pascal closer, hating that he had died alone, without her. She should have noticed the signs – any sign at all. But she had been too busy to take notice. Her usual "Good morning, Pascal" was usually all he got. And a sleepy "Good night, Pascal."

The silence stretched as Rapunzel cried. She only felt heart-broken that she had abandoned Pascal as life in the palace moved forward. Now how was she supposed to move forward? Pascal, the one who had been with her through her teenage years in the tower to finally helping her break out of the tower with Flynn, or Eugene, at her side… and finally helping her through castle life until… until she started ignoring him. It had been so unintentional! But it had happened. And it was her fault he passed from this life into the next without her.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She hadn't actually experienced death… permanently. Gothel had just turned to dust, so… nothing had happened there. And Eugene had come back to life. When a second cousin twice removed died a year ago, Rapunzel had gone to a funeral, but she had never even met the cousin in her lifetime. They hadn't even attended her coronation to be officially instated as Princess of Corona. So, the death of her best friend was unusual and confusing.

"Well… I guess you get to hold a funeral… and it would probably be best to bury him. I'm sure… your parents won't care if he's buried in the royal cemetery." Eugene was sure he wasn't helping _at all_. Unfortunately, that was his common mistake. Screwing things up in the process. Sadly, he hadn't even noticed that Pascal was old or dying himself. It probably wouldn't make Rapunzel feel any better telling her that, so he kept that knowledge to himself.

She sniffled, gulping. "A funeral? Like one they held for Annalise?"

Eugene nodded. "Just on a smaller scale. You, your parents, and myself."

"And Ana and Peter."

Eugene stuffed the urge to roll his eyes. Rapunzel had a soft spot for their personal attendants.

"Them too."

Rapunzel gently edged herself from Eugene's grasp and walked to her closet, Pascal still in her hands. She carefully nudged the door open and walked inside, closing the door with her hip. Eugene just blinked, wondering what on earth she was doing.

A few minutes later she came out, a shoebox in her hands. "I'm ready."

Eugene just blinked again, but finally nodded. She let him get the door for her and let her step out into the hall. She wanted the funeral now… he wasn't going to stop her.

After getting Ana and Peter and then telling her parents what had happened, both King Nathan and Queen Eleanor set aside the next fifteen minutes to follow Rapunzel and Eugene out to the royal cemetery beside the castle. Not many had been placed there, as the kingdom wasn't as old to garner many bodies. But this would be the first animal friend to be buried.

Finding the only tree in the cemetery, Rapunzel used a shovel herself and dug a small grave. Eugene carefully set the shoebox into the hole and Rapunzel gathered up the courage to say a few small words.

"I didn't notice until it was too late. But either way, you were my best friend since forever in such a lonely time in my life. Thank you for being such an amazing friend and giving me the courage to take control of my life. I loved you. I will remember you always."

By the time she was finished speaking, she was crying again. Eugene gathered her up in his arms once again, feeling for her.

Nathan and Eleanor patted their daughter's shoulder and silently left, Ana and Peter taking to the job of filling the hole.

A chapter in Rapunzel's life severed abruptly. But she would cherish that chapter forever. Without Pascal… she probably wouldn't be where she was today.

"I loved him."

Eugene nodded. "I know."

"Don't let me forget him, Eugene. Don't ever let me forget him."


	27. Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I draw inspiration from Pirates of the Caribbean, Richard Maxwell and Joni_Slade (the best Adventures in Odyssey fanfiction writer in the WORLD. Her specialty was Richard Maxwell, 100%)
> 
> Also, concept art description at the end. Inspiration from concept art.

**Second Chance**

He struggled against his restrains. Every cell in his body screamed, "Escape, now!" His death was imminent. He'd been marked for death months before. Now he had foolishly gotten caught. Now he would die, never to see Rapunzel's face again. She was in trouble and he couldn't save her. He was a failure – he lost the girl, the crown… and now, soon, his life.

Nothing stopped the Captain of the Guard from walking straight through the thick, heavy door leading to the outside. He stepped casually out into the rising sun, a smirk on his face. This would be the day justice was made. Flynn Rider would end his reign on Corona, on surrounding kingdoms… on _him_ , the Captain of the Guard, who had raced after Rider for countless of years, trying to rein the infamous thief in… with little luck.

Until now.

Sadly, for Eugene, this was _not_ what he wanted. Death wasn't the answer. Not when Rapunzel, the love of his life and the only person who had ever actually made a difference in his life, was in danger. She had changed him. And now he would forever only be known as Flynn Rider, the infamous thief, caught and hung for all the crimes he had committed since around age thirteen. No one would know his real name was Eugene Fitzherbert. In fact, only one person would know of his name… of poor orphan Eugene, lost, scared and alone. Rapunzel would remember his name. But it would carry burdens he had placed on her heart… all because he had been foolish enough to try to give the lost Princess's crown back to his two old partners, Troy and Rayne Stabbington.

The two guards holding the prisoner shoved him roughly up the steps. The gallows were at his doorstep. The noose looked ominous in the breeze that early morning. _This is it. It's all over. Oh Rapunzel… I'm so sorry…_

He felt worse for her than himself, even as he reluctantly climbed, forcing his mind to ignore his fast-beating heart. He couldn't seem to find an escape. His clever witted tendencies were gone. He wasn't Flynn Rider any longer. He would be hung as Flynn Rider, but he was… Eugene. Eugene Fitzherbert. Eugene had committed only one crime – stealing a young girl's heart… and crushing it to pieces. And maybe that was punishable by death.

But it didn't matter at that point. He would die anyway. Every avenue had been lost…

This really was it.

Airing on the side of extreme caution, the guards didn't release him until he stood over the trap door and the noose slipped over his head. It tightened around his neck, ensuring that it would do its job when he fell.

Eugene squeezed his eyes shut, fear gripping his entire being. _Rapunzel, forgive me. I wanted to run away with you. I didn't want the crown any longer. I... I didn't leave intentionally. I love you!_

A shriek from a nearby guard tower alerted the duo of guards and their superior that something was wrong. "It's an attack!"

The Captain glared, nodding as his charges brandished a sword a piece. He grabbed the lever in the name of justice… and pulled.

Eugene heard the pounding of hooves, mistaking it for his heart as it tried to overwork itself. But in an instant, his focus on whatever he heard was gone as he felt himself fall. No scream echoed as he plummeted, straight for death.

But he didn't hang. The noose tightened, but he could breathe. He gasped for air.

"MAXIMUS!"

The cry from the Captain gave Eugene the clue he was looking for. He had landed on something warm. Thrusting his eyes open, Eugene could clear see the gleaming white horse's stance as he kept the thief from hanging. Maximus had just saved his butt. And Eugene couldn't be more eternally grateful.

With great effort, he reached up, loosening the restraint around his throat and pulling it away from his body. Maximus nodded, smiling in his horse attempt of a smirking smile, and glared back into the crowd.

Soldiers and guards by the hundreds had been alerted to the attack from a certain pack of Pub Thugs and a one Maximus, the Captain's horse. The attack had been a distraction so that Maximus could save Eugene from death. Rapunzel needed a savior. He was going to have to play that part. Now the soldiers had surrounded the gallows, determined to stop the horse and its rider from escaping. Flynn Rider had a date with the gallows – they certainly didn't want him to miss it.

With a defiant glare, Maximus charged. Every soldier in the horse's path screamed and ran.

Eugene gripped Maximus' mane, ready to get back to the tower and save Rapunzel.

As they raced past the gate, Eugene couldn't help but think _that has got to be about the dumbest pack of guards I have ever met._

It was now or never. Eugene… or Flynn… had been given a second chance. This time, he wouldn't waste it on a bunch of dumb, untrusting pair of brothers. He would race straight for that tower and never look back. Rapunzel meant the world to him. He wasn't letting her go – even if it meant dying for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept art!
> 
> There are these two pictures I found that would have taken the movie in a slightly different direction. Instead of the Pub Thugs arriving when they did... they and Maximus would be a little... later. The concept art was of Maximus diving under the gallows as Eugene fell... and then Eugene and Maximus facing a large regiment of guards facing them down with spears. It is safe to say that it would have turned out the same in the end - escaping and the tower and all. But I couldn't help but itch to wonder what it would have looked like had that happened. I'm always curious about these things... don't ask me. I have pet peeves when people don't understand hanging and that there are so many factors into hanging. Really, look it up. I DID. You don't sound like an idiot when you at least have some of the facts right. Plus... I doubt they had trap doors back then. Just saying. Not that we know when Tangled took place, honestly... but, I don't want to get into that.


End file.
